Daria in the Ring
by dmsfanman
Summary: This is a series of short stories about a more mature Daria. We see Daria first in an environment which has been safe and familiar, but her life is about to change. You will see her relationships with familiar characters you first met back in Lawndale, but they too have had their lives change. Join Daria on her new journey. It is a journey which is both familiar and not.
1. Introduction

Introduction

One of the unerring facts of life is that time flows in only one direction. One of the aspects of the Daria series that is so attractive and helped make the series so good was that over the course of the five seasons Daria matured. She was not forever stuck in the same grade. She also had to confront the same challenges as anyone in their teens. The Daria we see in "Is it College Yet?" has matured significantly since we first met her in "Esteemsters." So what has happened since? As a lover of the Daria series I have written these short stories to capture that inevitable flow in the life of one of my favorite characters. Time has passed and Daria has had many experiences. This series focuses on her during a period of very rapid change. What had been a quite stable period is coming to an end. I hope you will laugh out loud. Daria is still very adept at making cynical and snarky comments, not to mention her signature deadpan delivery. Also remember, it's OK to cry!

On a technical note, I have organized this as a single story with chapters, in effect a book, because of the threads which run through the stories. I have written these stories so that they can stand alone, but I urge the reader to read them in sequence. I think that way you will get the most out of the stories. Another point I would like to make is that I have tried to keep to canon as closely as possible. Any deviation is purely an oversight and not an intentional change. I also strive to make certain that at points where Daria intersects with the real world things are as accurate as possible. I hope when you encounter some of the real world elements, or at least you suspect they may be real world, you will go ahead and do a search. You will find some interesting things.

Finally, I would like to thank my readers. I am fortunate to be blessed with a family that is very literate and enjoys Daria. The artwork attached to this series is original fan art. The artist is a professional animator. I would like to thank her for all of her hard work.

With all of that said please join me in enjoying this exciting period in the life of our favorite heroine – Daria!

dmsfanman

**_For this entire series please note:_**

_Disclaimer: Daria and all the characters of the show are the property of MTV and are used without expressed permission. This work is fan fiction and was created purely for the enjoyment of the author and those who choose to read it. This is not for sale and no income is to be derived from it._


	2. Sweet Daria O'Mine

Sweet Daria O'Mine

**Breakfast**

Daria opened one eye and started to take in her surroundings. The early spring light was filtering through the thin drapes, there was no alarm going off, and the bed sheets next to her were rumpled. She determined that sight and sound worked– check. He had obviously gotten up before her. No surprise there. But what was this her sense of smell was detecting? Pancakes? Then she started hearing the "whoosh" of the little espresso maker. The thought came into her mind, "Hmmm. This may be worth getting up for."

Then Daria's mind switched on and a moment of panic arose. She thought to herself, "Wait. This is Tuesday. The alarm didn't go off. He is still here and not off to work. What gives?" Then as she reached a normal level of consciousness it hit her, "Oh no! Today is our wedding anniversary! I was going to stop and get him a card and gift yesterday and I completely forgot. I walked right past the Columbia Bookstore on my way home and I was so lost in thought that I completely forgot. Well, better get up and smell the coffee. Definitely have to drink it, too."

Daria got up and pulled on her silk robe over her flannel nightgown. At least she wasn't cold. She put on her big glasses and ran the brush through her thick auburn hair a few times. After all, if he was going to the trouble to make pancakes on a Tuesday she could at least not have bed head. She even stopped in the bathroom and swished with some minty mouthwash.

Walking out into the kitchen she was greeted with, "Good morning sweet love of mine. Are you ready for some blueberry pancakes? I even picked up the blueberry syrup that you like. I just set a latte down at your place at the table. Happy Anniversary by the way."

"Happy Anniversary, " Daria said, taking the half dozen steps to the small table in their kitchen. The apartment wasn't very big, but it fit two busy young professionals. As she reached for her latte she noticed a small red box sitting next to the mug. "Uh oh," she thought. " He is going to give me my present at breakfast. This really kills the ability to get him something during the day and cover up my absent mindedness."

There he stood in the tiny kitchen smiling at her. It's not that he was tall. At five ten he was average height and in decent shape. His face was somewhat trapezoidal and chiseled with a square jaw. His sandy hair kind of just sat on top of his head this morning. He was wearing jeans and a sweater. Not a male model, but not bad either! Of course, just out of bed and in her robe Daria wasn't exactly a picture of loveliness.

"I took the morning off so that we could be together. I checked your schedule and saw that you don't have to teach your class until 12:10. So, I turned off the alarm to let you sleep in and slept in a bit myself."

"You're so considerate. At least my heart is strong enough to take it when I realized the alarm didn't go off."

"You have a wonderful heart. I know. Now here are your pancakes. I also warmed the syrup."

"You are simply too good to me. If it weren't for you I would probably be living in an efficiency apartment hoarding cats."

"I love you Daria."

"I love you too Tom, though sometimes I wonder why you love me. It's not like I am the easiest person to be around, much less live with."

Tom sat down at his place and looked at her. His eyes traced the outlines of her oval face framed by her thick, shoulder length auburn hair. Her nose was straight and slightly upturned at the end. He was married to an attractive woman. "Well, I can give you three reasons. First, from the time we met and first dated back in high school I have always admired your intelligence. You are amazingly well read and your grasp of people and situations is amazing. You are certainly the most rational person I know. I truly value your opinion. Second, I love your very dry sense of humor. It takes listening to what you say and intelligence to get your jokes and understand when you are joking. I also know that there are times when you purposely yank my chain, like on our honeymoon in London when you insisted we visit the Museum of Medical Oddities a second time. The things I do for love! But that's OK. Oh, and third, I think you are pretty darned cute. Who couldn't fall for a petite five foot two, brown eyed, auburn haired beauty who wore big round glasses and combat boots!"

"I'm five three. You forget that I grew an inch in college."

"True. But you were five two when we first met in high school. So now, turnabout is fair play. Why do you love me?"

Daria took a sip of her coffee before replying. "The fact is you are equally as intelligent as I am. Your talents just lie in different areas. That's why you're an accountant and I'm studying comparative literature. I have to admit, though, that it was kind of sweet that you picked up a literature minor when you were a student at Bromwell. You've never said it, but I know that you did that for me. You thought it would help us communicate when you approached the idea of dating again our senior year, even though you were at Bromwell and I was at Raft. I'll admit that it worked. "

Daria went on, "You make me smile, Tom. You sometimes even make me laugh. That is not something that can easily be done. You get me more than my parents, my sister, and even Jane. You and Jane are my best friends in the world. Believe me that I do my best not to push either of you away. These five years have been the best of my life. Oh, and I think you are cute too."

Tom leaned over and kissed Daria. They sat and ate their pancakes before they got cold. Daria kept studiously avoiding the little red package sitting in front of her. This was difficult, as it was right where she would usually put her coffee cup. She had to admit, though, that she was curious about it.

"So Daria, I got you a little something." Tom looked at the box and Daria's eyes followed.

"I kind of guessed. Since we've been married five years, I was wondering what kind of wooden item would fit in this small a box."

"Open it. You'll see."

Daria reached for the box, pulled off the bow, and tore wrapping paper. It was clearly the type of box that came from a jewelry store. She opened it and pulled out a heart shaped locket necklace. The locket was set with a pair of small diamonds.

"Take a look inside," Tom said.

Daria opened the locket which revealed a miniature picture inside. It was their engagement picture. She closed it back up and put on the necklace.

"The chain is actually surgical stainless steel and the locket is white gold. You needn't worry about it discoloring on your skin. It won't."

"I don't know what to say," Daria remarked. " I'm going to pick up your gift today. I guess I assumed you would go into work this morning and we would exchange gifts tonight.

"So you admit I actually surprised you?

"Yes."

"I have reservations for us tonight at Le Boeuftheque, that French steakhouse we have been talking about trying. I got reservations for us at 6:30, so we can meet there after work. It is only about 100 feet from the subway station."

"Sure. Good idea. Let's do that." Daria breathed a mental sigh of relief. This gave her time to find something appropriate for Tom after her class.

Tom got up and served Daria two more pancakes. They sat and ate their pancakes silently. The warm syrup and coffee were really nice. It was good to just enjoy each other's company this morning.

"You know, we have two hours before we have to leave for work. Maybe we should find a game to play to pass the time," Tom said as he cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Sure," said Daria. She got up from the table, placed her hand in Tom's. Together they headed back to the bedroom.

**Work**

Even at mid-day Daria was stuck hanging onto a strap on the subway. No seats on this car. Daria was thinking back on the morning. She had put on her black pant suit, orange top, black walking shoes, and pea coat. It was still too chilly out to go without a coat. Daria Morgendorffer Sloane freezes for no one! She had kissed Tom good-bye at the subway station as they went in different directions. He went to his job at the accounting firm in uptown Manhattan and she to Columbia University. The subway alone seemed a good reason to live and work in New York. It was certainly different from growing up in Lawndale, where you had to drive to get just about anywhere you wanted to go.

Now the question was what to get Tom for their anniversary? She had dodged the bullet this morning with the excuse that she was going to pick up his gift during the day. Now what gift was she going to pick up? It had to be small enough to bring to the restaurant. It should probably be personalized to validate her excuse that she needed to pick it up. This sounded like a time to get help. Daria would call Jane to see if she had any ideas. Given the time, though, it would probably have to wait until after class. The train arrived at the station. The doors opened and Daria was out in a flash.

Time was short. Daria had to hurry or she would not be able to get things ready before class started and she did not want to lose any time today. Daria walked into the classroom just as the students were starting to filter in. She laid her backpack and coat on the desk, and grabbed a marker hoping it was not dry. She started to write on the whiteboard: Quality. The clock struck 12:10 and Daria turned around and faced her class. Ah, the sights, the sounds, and the smells of – freshmen. Teaching freshmen is the function and fate of the graduate teaching assistant. Oh well, it helps pay the bills and gets Daria a doctorate!

"So, you should all be well into Part III of our book." They seemed to be settling in. Of course she was lucky enough to get the "death hour" for teaching. Nothing like teaching freshmen right after lunch or on empty stomachs if they hadn't bothered to eat! It was always interesting to see how long it would take a quarter of them to fall asleep. Another quarter would just adopt a blank stare. A quarter would take notes, but not know what they mean later, and of the last quarter half would be playing with their phones. That remaining eighth – all four of them – would actually pay attention and get something out of the class. Maybe it was time to wake them up!

"I want you to get into groups of four." She waited a moment and endured the screeching of chairs and general noise as the students moved. They had learned early in the semester that she didn't negotiate what happened in class. "Now, I want one of you in each group to be the recorder and one to be the speaker. Names of the group members go on top of the recorder's page. Here is the task for the next ten minutes: Write down what you consider four characteristics of quality." As the time went by Daria moved from group to group answering questions. "Now for the next fifteen minutes do the same from the perspective of the main character in our book." That gave them some extra time, since most likely a third had not read the assigned material, another third had found and read only a study guide, and only the fabulous four had probably read and comprehended the material. Daria set up the whiteboard for their answers.

"Now I want the recorders to write each group's answers on the board in the space I have marked." It took seven or eight minutes to do that task." Now we will start with group two. Speaker, defend your answers. Why did you choose those characteristics? How do they compare with the main character's?" The ensuing discussion took most of the rest of the class period. Daria stopped the discussion with five minutes remaining. "Now for next time I want a two page paper from each of you. The topic is: 'Is quality objective or subjective?' Defend your answer and compare it to the view of Phaedrus. " Daria turned around, wrote the assignment on the board and then took a picture of the whiteboard and entered information on her phone. "The answers from today's class and the assignment should now be on our class page in the learning management system. You may want to refer to the answers when writing your papers. It is 1:25 and we are done." And to think these were all the "brains" in their high schools!

Daria slung her backpack onto her shoulder, laid her coat over her arm and walked out of the room while looking at her phone. She quickly selected Jane from her contacts.

"Hi Daria," said Jane. Jane Lane was Daria's oldest and best friend, aside from Tom. They met shortly after Daria started at Lawndale High – in self-esteem class. "What's up?"

"Well, I have this problem. This morning Tom gave me this beautiful locket with a couple of diamonds in it for our anniversary today. Unfortunately, I have been so busy trying to finish writing my thesis that the anniversary totally slipped my mind. I can't believe that I was so absent minded."

"Happy Anniversary. Sounds like you are ready to graduate and become a professor. Isn't absent mindedness a job requirement?" Jane quipped.

"Bite your tongue. I need help figuring out what to get him before we meet for dinner. It's 1:30 and that doesn't leave me much time. I thought that my artist friend might give me some insight. Something better than a package of new briefs."

"Jewelry good. Briefs – too much information. OK, let's see. The fifth anniversary is wood. Need it today. No time for me to come up with something, though that would be awkward . I can see the spot, 'Wife gives husband gift made by old girlfriend. Film at 11.' You could go for a wooden collectable item like a mug. Maybe you could see if a jeweler could put together a necklace with your name on it for him to wear. Maybe both your names."

"Hmmm. The collectable is out. Our apartment isn't that big. No real display space. The necklace is a good idea, but then it seems like I am reacting to his gift and gave no thought to it."

"Um. You aren't giving thought to it."

"Thanks Jane." Daria was just about to end the conversation when she heard Jane say something. "What was that Jane?"

"I'm coming to New York this weekend. A friend of mine has a gallery showing and I was hoping to meet the gallery director. I still need to get a show in New York. Can I stay with you?"

"Of course Jane. Our couch is your couch. When will you arrive?"

"Around noon on Saturday and I will leave Sunday afternoon."

"OK. See you." Daria ended the conversation and started pondering what to do next.

Daria wandered up to her desk in the English Department's graduate student office and dropped her backpack under it and placed her coat over the chair. Nobody was in the office, a rare but welcome occurrence. Jane had been of minimal help. So, she knew she had to turn to the only other person she could think of with a gift for gifts. Quinn. Daria texted 'Fashion 911' to her sister's cell phone.

Three minutes later Daria's phone let out the Quinn ringtone – funeral dirge. "Hi Quinn," Daria said.

"What is the fashion emergency?" Quinn said in her high pitched voice. "I don't think you have ever texted that to me before. It must be important! Do I need to bring you clothes?"

"No. It's not that bad. But it is bad, because I'm bad."

"Oh Daria. You are probably exaggerating again. It must be something to do with Tom, because at the university no one would ever notice what you wore, except that you actually tend to dress better than most of the faculty. You even bathe!"

Daria explained the situation to Quinn. She needed something and she needed it fast and was at a total loss of what to do. Not a very comfortable situation for Daria.

"OK Daria. I can get away in about two hours. Meet me at Macy's at 4:30. We will have a gift for Tom and you will make it to dinner on-time. Don't worry." Quinn ended the call.

"Well," Daria thought," I have sunk to the bottom. I am relying on Quinn to save me."

Daria and her sister had been far from friendly as kids and even for most of their teens. For years Quinn wouldn't acknowledge that Daria was her sister and Daria would do little things to embarrass Quinn, or even give her an occasional pounding. In her mid-teens Quinn really put on an act of being dumb and shallow, and Daria hated that. It ultimately took their mother and aunts constant fighting to make them decide that they wouldn't fight any more. About the same time Quinn was realizing that the dumb act was not in her best interest. She was actually quite bright and went on to earn a degree in Finance and get a job in New York. While they were not real close, nevertheless they had decided to look out for one another and be helpful if they could.

Well, time to do some grading before heading off to Macy's. Daria opened her computer and logged into the learning management system. There she found the papers her students had submitted for her junior level course. One of the advantages of being in the last semester of your doctoral program is that they let you teach a junior level course with actual English majors in it! At least these students had a clear interest in what they were taking. There were also only a dozen of them in the class. Daria began reading and commenting on the papers. A couple of the papers so far were actually interesting.

"Sloane!"

"Eeep!" Well, that was a profound statement Daria thought. "Hi Dr. Smithson. You startled me."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something." He said.

Being frightened out of your skin by the person who controlled your fate in the academic world is never a pleasant thing.

"OK."

"I've been reading your thesis. "

Good, Daria thought. But where is this going? Daria's work was very thorough.

"Once we get you past the presentation and defense of your work, I think there is at least the core of an academic book here. That would be a great start for your career, being the coauthor of a book."

Daria thought to herself,"Wow. Glad the 200 pages I have written (not to mention the 2000 hours of research) gets me coauthor status. I can just imagine who the primary author will be. After all he might get a cramp typing the introduction on a computer. Being a doctoral candidate is the last bastion of slavery in the world! Wonder if he will retain the title, 'A Comparison of German Water Corpse Literature to Similar Dark Themes in Late 19th and Early 20th Century American, English, and French Literature.' The title is probably too long for a book, even an academic book. "

"Thank you Dr. Smithson," Daria said. "That is really encouraging. I'm sure we can work together on it. Now all I need is a position to start my academic career."

"How is your job search going?"

"I've been looking for positions in the City or ones I can commute to from the City. So far, there are very few openings and none of them all that interesting. I applied for a couple, but got turned down. Last month I started looking outside the area, but that would mean that my husband Tom would have to change jobs. He says he is OK with that, but we will see what presents itself. It looks like this is a really down year for faculty hiring."

"It is. Luckily, my old roommate from graduate school has an opening at his university. I wrote down his name and phone number. I told him about you and he is very excited. He wants someone in comparative literature and so far he has not seen any good resumes. Give him a call." Dr. Smithson handed Daria a folded piece of paper, turned and left.

"I will. Thanks Dr. Smithson," Daria said to the closing door. In her mind she thought, "You may not be a complete and total jerk after all. Maybe you are just a 'nobody abuses my students but me' jerk." Daria placed the paper in her inside jacket pocket. She would call tomorrow. Now she needed to head to the subway in order to meet Quinn at Macy's.

…..

Daria walked into Macy's and knew right away where she would find her sister. Quinn's bright red hair, heart shaped face, and perfect figure were easily spotted. Her fixation on beauty made her predictable. As she arrived in the cosmetics section she studiously ignored the hawkers behind the counter and the wanderers who wanted her to try some new stench. Sure enough there was Quinn over by her favorite cosmetics brand trying out a new shade of lipstick.

"Hi Quinn."

"Oh. Hi Daria. You should really try some of this. They have a new formula that really helps keep your lips moist and smooth, especially in Winter! I'll bet we could even find a shade to match your top."

"No not right now." Daria looked at the woman behind the counter and said, "Besides, Tom likes my lips dry, cracked, and bleeding. He's a cannibal you know. It's like a little treat."

Quinn laughed nervously and the over made up woman behind the counter had a look of abject horror on her face. Daria couldn't help but feel that the look of horror was well worth the comment.

"Come on," Daria said. "Let's go find a present for Tom. Maybe something in blood red." The two women walked away from the cosmetics counter and headed for the men's department.

"You know Daria that there are two parts to any present."

"Really? Enlighten me."

"There is the actual present and then there is you."

"Go on."

"Well it is your wedding anniversary. You want to give him a present that ties you two together in some way or at least makes him think about you when he uses it." Quinn stopped and faced Daria.

"We did that this morning," Daria said in her best total deadpan.

"Too much information Daria!" said Quinn. "Now let me see your locket." Daria pulled the locket out from under her top and showed it to Quinn. Quinn took it in her fingers and looked at both sides. Then she opened it to see the picture. She closed it and let it dangle from Daria's neck. "See, Tom gets it. The locket not only reminds you of Tom, but you two are brought together by the picture inside. When you wear it you feel him next to your skin. When he sees you wearing it, it warms his heart. That's what makes it a great anniversary gift. The diamonds just make it extra pretty and valuable. It's a pretty valuable gift for his pretty valuable wife."

"Wow Quinn. That's amazingly deep for you. I will admit that I had never thought of it that way. Besides, you're supposed to be the pretty one. I'm the smart one, remember?"

"Oh Daria. You have always sold yourself short in the looks department. I could show you a couple things that would make a huge difference. But, let's first find the gift for Tom. Then if we have time we can see about improving you for tonight."

Walking into the Men's Department Quinn started browsing and feeling various shirts and ties. "Daria. What does Tom wear to work?"

"It is strictly suits and ties at the accounting firm. He has two blue suits, a blue pinstripe suit, a black suit with a faint gray and blue pattern in the background, and a charcoal gray suit. He wears mostly white shirts, though he does have a couple blue ones as well, and he prefers button down collars."

"How about ties?"

"He has eight ties. Most are some form of maroon stripe. He does have a striped tie that is mostly black."

"How old are they?"

"I don't think he has bought a new tie in two years. In fact, his mother made some snide remark about a tie she saw him wearing last time she was here. Something about shopping at Goodwill and didn't his wife ever take him shopping? I really had to bite my tongue. I feel the one great compromise I have made in my marriage is that I have gone along with his insistence that I buy quality designer clothes and not shop for clothes at thrift or discount stores. He does the same."

"Oh Daria. I know how hard it is for you to compromise. But I'm glad you gave in on that. You are certainly not the total fashion disaster you were in high school, even though we really could spice up your wardrobe!"

Daria shot back, "Let's concentrate on Tom now."

Quinn sighed and went on, "OK. Here is what we are going to do. We have an hour."

In the space of 45 minutes they got Tom's gift, shopped in the women's section, cosmetics, and had Tom's present gift wrapped. While making their way toward the exit Quinn quickly pulled Daria aside and said, "Look at these two dresses. Which do you think better accents my face?"

"The one on the right. But Quinn there is one problem. This is the maternity department."

"I know."

"You're?"

"Yes Daria. I'm pregnant. You are going to be an aunt and I will be a whale!"

"You can beach yourself after the baby is born. Just don't crush me. Have you told Tyler yet?"

"Yes and he is excited. After almost two years of marriage we are ready. We're also talking about moving away. New York is fun, but we are not convinced it is the place to raise a family."

"Have you told Mom and Dad yet?"

"No. I am going to wait a bit. So, please don't say anything. You can tell Tom, but you have to swear him to secrecy."

"OK. He won't have a problem with that."

Quinn gave Daria a good-bye hug, never a comfortable thing for Daria, and they went their separate ways. Daria hurried to the subway station, since time was getting short and she did not want to keep Tom waiting at the restaurant.

**Dinner**

Tom was standing there in the waiting area when Daria walked in. It was exactly 6:30. She thought he looked really handsome in his blue pinstripe suit. He had just finished giving his coat to the girl at the check stand. He helped Daria with her backpack, coat, and shopping bag. She fished out his present before handing over the bag at the check stand.

Daria looked around the restaurant and quipped, "Gee, I was expecting the place to have French country décor. It looks more like a New Orleans brothel."

"Good point. Wow. You really look lovely this evening. That's a new top and your lipstick matches! "

"You're the only person I would do this for Tom."

"I'm guessing with some significant input from Quinn."

"Damn. You guessed."

"Your sister isn't all bad."

"No she is not," Daria said as they were led to their booth – one with a single curved seat rather than two facing each other. They sat down and were handed menus and asked if they wanted cocktails. Tom ordered a Manhattan and Daria a glass of white wine. They started to peruse the menu.

Daria slid over so that she was actually touching Tom. Their drinks arrived and the waiter took their dinner orders.

"I have something for you," Daria said handing Tom the gift wrapped box.

"Thank you," Tom said taking the box. It was about a quarter the size of a shoe box. He started to open it. "That ruby red top you bought today is really pretty. Your locket looks really nice with it. That's a lot lower neckline than you usually wear. I'd kiss you on those pretty lips right now if it wouldn't mess up your lipstick."

Daria reached up with her hand and pulled Tom to her for a big long kiss.

"Wow. I need to buy you wine more often!" he said. "That was nice."

"Happy anniversary," she said. "This lipstick is formulated for winter and for kissing! Now open the box."

Tom finished tearing the wrapping paper and opened the box. There were three silk ties neatly rolled and displayed inside the box.

"These are really beautiful ties. I love the colors and patterns. Can I try and take a guess about why you picked them?"

"Have at it."

"The one with the emerald green background is for you. Other than black, emerald green has been your favorite color for a long time. I am guessing that the ruby red is for me, since I wear more reddish tones than anything other than blue and black. But what is the sapphire?"

"The sapphire is for our future. Who knows what will happen? I chose a beautiful color, because I want us to have a beautiful future. I know I wasn't a great girlfriend and I sometimes wonder if I am all that good at being a wife. My cynicism is something I can't change and I find it impossible to suffer fools and idiots. At least in academia I have found that my peers are not stupid. They may be self-important and narcissistic, but not stupid. I have my own hang ups. People have called me 'misery chick' and depressed. That's why I prefer books to people. Books aren't mean to me. You know that. You know I am not miserable or depressed. I'm just different. You know me like no one else. Not even Jane. You are the only person I can handle being in lengthy physical contact with like we are sitting here. I love you Tom and I want our future to be bright like the sapphire. Think of me when you wear these ties."

"I will," Tom said as he took a finger and rubbed his right eye. "I know that was incredibly hard for you to say my love."

"I've been rehearsing it since I walked out of Macy's."

Tom paused and took a long sip of his drink. "OK. Now it's my turn. The fact that you are different is what attracted me to you in the first place. You let me deep inside and for that I am honored. Together we have come a long way. You are a fine wife. You are my wife and I will love you forever. I am proud of you and your accomplishments. I don't want to look in your eyes and see an ounce of pain. We both have our hang ups. We both have our quirks. We also accept each other unconditionally. Every time I wear these I will think of you and of us."

Just as he finished, their meals arrived. They dug right in both realizing that they had not had any lunch.

"Oh, and Quinn is pregnant," Daria said after eating about half of her meal.

Tom coughed and sputtered, then took a drink of water. "Really? When did you find this out?"

"Today. We ended our shopping trip in the maternity section. She told me I could tell you, but you have to keep it a secret. She isn't that far along and she is not ready to tell Mom and Dad. You also can't tell your parents."

"Not a problem. But I do have one question."

"How will she handle the weight gain?"

"You read my mind."

"I told her she could beach herself once the baby was born."

Tom laughed. There was nothing in the world like Daria's deadpan, snarky comments. He was glad to see she had recovered from her very serious moment. "Any other life changing events today? We seem to be on a roll."

The waiter arrived to clear their dishes and asked if they wanted coffee or dessert. They ordered a dessert to split and after dinner drinks.

"Dr. Smithson nearly gave me a heart attack coming into the office. But he did say that his old roommate needs a faculty member in comparative literature. In fact, I have his name and phone number here in my jacket. I haven't had a chance to look at it yet. " Daria reached into her jacket and pulled out the paper. She unfolded it so that she and Tom could both see what was written on it.

Daria stared at the paper. Tom said, "Hmm. That area code looks awfully familiar doesn't it?"

"More than that. I know this guy."

"Oh? Who is he?"

"He lives down the block from my parents. Dr. Culbertson is the Chairman of the English Department at Lawndale State University!"

Dessert arrived along with their drinks. They ate their cake in silence. Sitting back with his drink Tom said, "You need to call him. If he wants you to go for an interview, then we will go together. Lawndale State may not be Bromwell or Raft, but it is a decent state school. Maybe that is where you are meant to start your career."

"But what about your job, Tom? You've worked hard and you are going to be considered for promotion to partner soon. I don't want to tear you away from that."

"Daria, I am an accountant. I can find a job most anywhere. With the experience I have gotten here in New York I will be able to get a really good job in a city like Lawndale. Besides, the last couple of times I have talked to my Father he has been pushing me to leave New York and go to work at the family firm's home office, or at least leave my current employer and join the family firm's office here. So, even if we move to Lawndale there is no question about my having a good job."

"But I want you to have the job you want, too."

"My point is that I am flexible. You need to go where there is a job for an English professor, preferably one in comparative literature. You have already said that those seem to be few and far between this year. I will follow you. Don't worry about it. You don't have an offer yet. Don't borrow trouble."

"OK. I'll call him tomorrow."

The bill arrived and Tom paid it. He and Daria finished their drinks, got up and went to get their coats and the packages. Then they headed toward the subway and home. Both were thinking of the color sapphire.


	3. Out to Get Daria

Out to Get Daria

**Wednesday Morning**

Daria walked into the English Department's graduate student office and slid her backpack under her desk. She took off her pea coat and draped it over the back of her chair. Today she was wearing black slacks and an emerald green cashmere sweater. Her black walking shoes were still a little damp after negotiating the slushy path from the subway to her building on the Columbia University campus. An early April snowstorm had made things kind of a mess last night, though it had started just as she and Tom had arrived home after celebrating their fifth wedding anniversary at a nice restaurant.

It was time to go and check her makeup in the restroom. Normally, Daria didn't wear makeup. But Tom had suggested she wear some today, since she would be making a call about a position as an English professor. It was at least possible that Dr. Culbertson might want to put her on video through her phone or have her call back on a video feed from her computer. She agreed, even though this was a first call and it was Lawndale State University. Looking at her oval face in the mirror Daria made sure her shoulder length auburn hair was perfectly in place. She checked her makeup, just as her sister Quinn had taught her. It accentuated her cheek bones. Lipstick looked good. Sweater was straight. Her locket, an anniversary gift from Tom, hung around her neck. Over the phone they wouldn't see that she was five foot three and had a nice petite figure. All in all she was ready to call.

Daria had purposely come in early. She left with Tom and had arrived before any of the other five graduate students sharing the office. It was 8:45 am and they would not likely arrive before 10:00. Daria placed the call.

"Department of English, this is Brittany. Can I help you?" The woman on the other end had a high squeaky voice. It reminded Daria of the sound the subway cars made when braking while rounding a corner. Metal on metal. It also sounded familiar.

"Hi. My name is Daria Sloane. Dr. Culbertson asked that I call him today about a faculty opening. He spoke yesterday with Dr. Smithson at Columbia University," Daria said in her usual even tone.

"Daria Morgendorffer is that you?" The woman on the other end asked.

"Um. Yes." Daria said without inflection. She was getting a strange feeling that she knew where this was going.

"This is Brittany Taylor, though it is Johnson now even though I ditched him a year ago for cheating on me. Dr. Culbertson said someone was going to call about the opening. I had no idea it was going to be you!"

"Well what a surprise. Is Dr. Culbertson in?" Oh my goodness. Brittany is the department secretary! In high school tall thin blonde buxom bubbly beautiful Brittany made the dim bulbs look bright. Daria had wondered back then if the now former head cheerleader's head was real or just a clever fake, since it did not seem to contain a brain. The only one duller was Kevin, her then boyfriend the quarterback.

"Sure. I'll put you right through. He just arrived about five minutes ago," Brittany squeaked.

"This is Dr. Culbertson." The chairman of the department said.

"Hi. My name is Daria Sloane. I am Dr. Smithson's student at Columbia. He told me I should give you a call regarding an open faculty position."

"Yes I spoke with him yesterday. I am very glad you called Ms. Sloane. Reginald said that you will be defending your doctoral thesis this month and that you were ready to take a position as an assistant professor of English somewhere. We have an opening here and I am particularly interested in getting someone in comparative literature. Can you tell me about your work?"

Daria began methodically telling Dr. Culbertson about her research work that culminated in writing her doctoral thesis, a two hundred page report titled 'A Comparison of German Water Corpse Literature to Similar Dark Themes in Late 19th and Early 20th Century American, English, and French Literature.' It had even required acquiring a working knowledge of period German and French along the way.

"That is really great," said Dr. Culbertson. "Can you tell me about your teaching as well?"

Daria launched into talking about the classes she had taught over the past several years. She realized as she started that she needed to take Tom's advice and put more energy and inflection into her speech. She needed to sound excited about teaching, because she was passionate about it. She also talked about the feedback she had gotten from the student evaluations and how she had used that to improve her teaching.

"This sounds excellent," Dr. Culbertson said. "Are you at all acquainted with Lawndale State University?"

"Actually, yes. I'm from Lawndale. Many of my classmates from Lawndale High School went to Lawndale State for college." Now the question came to Daria's mind – Should I tell him? What do I have to lose? "You and I have met many years ago. I grew up down the street from you. My parents are Jake and Helen Morgendorffer."

"That is really interesting. Helen's firm is one of the law firms the university uses on a regular basis. I was at the party a couple years ago when she became the firm's senior managing partner. As I recall Jake and Helen have two daughters?"

"Yes. I am the older daughter. My sister Quinn is easy to recognize with her bright red hair!"

"OK. As I think back I remember you used to walk to school with a friend every day. My kids were a few years older than you. But, I remember watching them drive off in the morning and you and your friend would walk by our house about the same time."

"That would be my friend Jane Lane. She is an artist in Boston now. She attended art school there and now has had quite a few shows."

Daria and Dr. Culbertson made the arrangements for her to interview the following Thursday. She would not be available the week after that, because she was scheduled to present and defend her thesis.

"OK. How about I plan to pick you up at your parents' home next Thursday morning at 7:30 am? I will take you to breakfast and we will have a full day of interviewing. I will need you to give a presentation on your research work at Noon. Then you will be taken to lunch. You said 'we are coming', so I assume you are bringing your spouse. Your spouse is invited to dinner Thursday evening. Please plan on being available Friday morning should one of the senior administrators not be able to meet with you on Thursday. I will get an itinerary to you before you arrive. Can I have your cell phone number and email address?"

Daria gave him her number and email so that he could send an itinerary to her along with other information. She ended the call, sat back and sighed. Could she and Tom really go back to Lawndale?

**Evening**

Daria got home a little early. She had stopped and bought some groceries on the way. There was so much to think about. It was almost overwhelming. She had an interview coming up. Her defense was coming up. Years of work were coming to a head. She needed something to distract her and quiet her mind. Cooking something special for dinner would be just the thing. She and Tom both had taken a couple of cooking classes. Daria was never one to turn up her nose at a good meal. Daria really preferred cooking a really good meal with Tom. The fact was that she and Tom made a good team in the kitchen when they could work together. They just each seemed to know instinctively what needed to be done and could do it without getting in the way or annoying the other. Tonight she would do the cooking on her own. Tom had texted that he planned on being home about the usual time barring any last minute emergency, though Daria failed to see how an accountant could have a last minute emergency short of a search warrant.

Daria put away the groceries and the wine. Then she donned her apron, got out the vegetables and started cutting, slicing, and chopping. She and Tom liked to cook with fresh ingredients. There was no way Daria was going to stand for the seemingly endless diet of microwaved lasagna that the Morgendorffers ate when she was growing up. Clearly it wasn't good for you. Her father had had his first heart attack in his late forties. What was worse was that it was on taco night and he keeled over face first into the big bowl of guacamole! That certainly took care of everybody's appetite, as well as the guacamole. Face first into the bowl was worse than double dipping!

As dinner was nearing completion Daria set out some candles and lighted them. This was clearly a night for celebration. Tom came in the door and walked over to Daria, grabbed her and kissed her.

"Wow it smells great in here! I can't wait for dinner. It looks like you've been working hard."

"I needed to clear my mind and I thought cooking us a nice dinner would be a way to do that," Daria said.

"If you can keep your sanity, then that is a good thing. You have so much to think about! Anyway, if the way to my heart is through my stomach, then you have pierced my heart!"

"Mmmm. Now get changed, Tom. Things are ready to come out of the pan and the oven. I'm going to set the table in the meantime."

Daria watched as he walked to the bedroom to change his suit. Tom was a good looking guy. Maybe not a model, but he had chiseled features with a square chin, he was five foot ten, had sandy brown hair and gray eyes. Plus he was as smart as she was and could match her snarky comment for snarky comment if he put his mind to it. Tom really deserved better. Daria was just glad he loved her.

The two of them sat down to dinner. Tom poured wine in their glasses. Daria said, "Here is to an interview with none other than Lawndale State!"

They clinked their classes and took a sip of wine. Tom said, "OK, so what is the plan here?"

"I called Dr. Culbertson this morning and talked to him. He wants me to come for an interview next Thursday. I went to Dr. Smithson and he is taking care of seeing that my classes are covered Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. I need to have a presentation ready for Thursday noon and then we are both invited to dinner Thursday evening. We can stay at my parents' place."

"Sounds good to me. I will take those days off. I can do some job hunting down there and maybe look up some apartments as well. You know we are going to have to see my family, too. They would be mad if we were in town and didn't visit them."

"I guess you are right. Do you think Elsie will be around? She has never been too fond of me. I don't think your mother likes me that much either."

"Mom is OK with you. She just doesn't understand you. She is a smart woman, but by no means is she an intellectual. She likes organizing and controlling events. That doesn't mean she likes contemplating them or anything else. Elsie is just intimidated by you and doesn't like that. There is nothing you can do about it. You are you and I love that about you. However, you can be intimidating and not even know it. I even remember when I was kind of intimidated by you."

Daria got a little smirk on her face and said, "You aren't still? My plot has failed then."

"So, let's make travel plans. Have you called your parents yet?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you first."

Thinking about what had to be done, Tom said, "Then let's get to it. And don't forget to call Quinn. Tell her about the interview and arrange to have her help you buy a new suit for your interview."

Daria said, "I have my pant suits. Why do I need something else?"

Tom responded, "Because this is very important and people will judge you on your appearance. A pant suit is great for every day and teaching. This is an occasion when you will need to look your very best. Ask for Quinn's help. She is the expert."

Daria picked up her phone and said, "I'll text Quinn." She typed, 'Help! Shop Sat morn. Need suit 4 interview LSU'

About 3 minutes later Daria's phone sounded with Quinn's unique ring tone – funeral dirge. Daria looked at the screen with the message, 'OMG! 9 Sat Macys c u.'

Daria texted back, 'k.' Events were being set in motion.

**Saturday**

Daria stood outside the doors at Macy's main store waiting for Quinn. She had gotten there about ten minutes early, which was a pleasant surprise. She had even gotten a seat on the subway! Soon she spotted Quinn's bright red hair. Her sister was very particular about the way she looked. Her hair was perfect. Her makeup perfectly done on her heart shaped face. Her stylish clothes perfect for her petite five foot four frame. She always looked good. Possibly this was a legacy of her high school years in the Fashion Club. She had long ago dropped the act of being dumb and earned a degree in Finance and now worked in the City.

Daria didn't really care much for fashion. She would be just as happy as long as her clothes fit, didn't have holes, and were composed of the colors black, orange, and green. Her favorite color was still black. However, Tom insisted that she buy good quality designer clothes and let go of them once they were noticeably worn. Colors were up to her. While this went against Daria's grain in many ways it was a compromise she was willing to live with for Tom. However, now she needed Quinn's advice on interview clothing.

"Hi Quinn."

"Hi Daria."

"Thanks for coming out on a Saturday to help me. Tom is really insisting I need to look good and professional for this interview. Something beyond my current pant suit, which I like by the way. My legs don't get cold."

"That's all well and good Daria. But, I took a look at the department's website. All the senior faculty are men. There is one woman in the middle and two are junior faculty. The men clearly outvote the women. So, we need to come up with an outfit that will spark the 'hotness' factor in the men and not make the women totally hate you for being beautiful."

"Um, I think I have credentials for this job Quinn. Besides, you're the pretty one. I'm the smart one. Remember?"

"Daria, you are pretty. Accept it. Of course you do have the credentials, too. So does anyone else they interview. You have to set yourself apart both in your work and your looks. I would just about guarantee that anyone else they interview will get one or the other right or else be a guy. We want you to hit both on the bullseye. That will get you the job. You can wear it for your defense too."

"Now we need to get to work," Quinn said. "There are fundamentally two types of suits we should consider. One is a jacket and skirt with a top. The other is a dress with a jacket. We are also going to have a conversation about lingerie. Let's head for the designer shops."

"Wait. Lingerie? I'm not planning on getting undressed in front of these people! What difference does it make?"

Quinn stopped short. She leaned into her sister's ear and quietly said, "Were going to turn your As into Bs. That will improve both the view in front and your silhouette. Think of it as lighting the fuse. I'd bet you twenty dollars it even has an effect on Tom!"

"OK. We'll try it your way. Twenty bucks says there is no effect on Tom." Daria was reasonably sure her husband was not going to react in any significant way to an enhanced bustline.

The sisters walked on to the first designer shop in the store and then checked out some others. Quinn pulled suits off of their racks and made a pile.

"Daria, you need to try these on."

"Are you certain I won't smother under the pile? It might fall on me," Daria said visibly annoyed.

"Oh Daria, I need to see you in each of these so that we can pick out the one that is best for you. You want to look absolutely top notch? Well, you need to try these on. Look at it this way, you have to kiss a lot of frogs to find a prince!"

"Can't I just stick with Tom? He was easy enough to find. In fact he found me!"

"Very funny sis. Remember he had to kiss Jane first in order to find you. Then you made him chase you for five years before you agreed to marry him. Now get to it. We don't have all day, " Quinn said with an uncharacteristic air of authority. It made Daria wonder how she actually spoke to her husband, Tyler, at home. Quinn could be somewhat intimidating when she wanted to be.

Daria came out of the dressing room in her fifth suit, it had a navy blue jacket that was tailored to accentuate the waist and a skirt that tapered inward below Daria's hips ending mid-calf. Quinn looked at her and said, "That's it! The cut is just right for you and it makes you look sexy but not cheap. It is a power suit and it is quintessentially professional. Quinn came over and checked the fit of the jacket and length of the sleeves. She also checked the waist on the skirt and all of the seams. "I am amazed. It is like this suit was made for you! I don't see any tailoring that needs to be done! Now we need a top, new shoes, and foundations."

Quinn hung the untried suits on a nearby rack of clothes to be returned to display. Then she and Daria, suit over her arm, headed off to look for tops.

Again Quinn started going through the women's shirt section pulling out white shirts for Daria to try. Daria moaned as Quinn made yet another stack of clothing and led Daria to the dressing rooms.

"Look Daria. You need to knock 'em dead and I am helping you. You need to pay close attention here. You are the smartest woman I know, yet some things just pass you by. Even ten years of college and all your reading do not seem to have made you an expert on the people closest to you. These are the people who love you unconditionally. Do you have any idea what it would mean to Mom and Dad, not to mention Tom's parents, to have you two move back to Lawndale? Now get in there and try on those shirts missy!"

"Yes boss. Right away boss. Gee Quinn, I'm glad I don't work for you!" Daria said.

"Well you do this morning. Now get to it." Quinn was getting a bit annoyed with her sister, but she knew she just had to accept that Daria would never have a passion for fashion.

Daria tried on almost a dozen shirts before Quinn was satisfied. Even then, she made Daria try on the suit with three different candidate shirts. Finally they selected one with a traditional women's collar and twin seams either side of the buttons. Then it was off to find shoes.

They walked into the shoe department and Quinn looked around for an older man, who was the department manager. "Andy!" Quinn said as she spotted him. "Andy! It's Quinn."

"Why hello Quinn! I haven't seen you for a couple of weeks. How can I help you today?"

"My sister needs black pumps to go with this suit she is going to buy. I would suggest about a 2 inch to 3 inch heel. But I have to warn you, she generally doesn't wear heels."

Andy asked the women to sit down. He removed Daria's shoes, examined her feet, and then took some measurements. "I think I have two styles that will do the trick. Let me go get them in your size Ms.?"

"Sloane. I'm Daria Sloane. Thank you," Daria said to the shoe manager.

As he went to the back to get the shoes Daria turned to Quinn and remarked, "So, he seems to know you. Any chance I can get some blackmail money to not tell Tyler?"

"Really Daria. He is as old as Dad. Besides, he knows me because I always buy my shoes from him. He knows what he is doing and knows the stock. These young kids they have just don't know a thing about shoes. They can only go and fetch."

"If they fetch aren't you supposed to pat them on the head and scratch them behind the ear? Maybe give them a treat?"

"Very funny Daria. Here comes Andy."

Andy slipped the first pair of shoes on Daria's feet and asked her to walk, which she did. Despite the heel the shoes were surprisingly comfortable. Daria returned and tried on the second pair. They surprised her too.

Quinn sat and watched her sister walk in the heels. Thank goodness Quinn had taught Daria how to walk in heels and not look like you were stomping on something. Daria's gait looked best in the second pair and they appeared to fit the best. The heels raised Daria to the average height of a woman, something Quinn was trying to achieve. That is the pair she should buy.

"Daria," Quinn said, "How does that second pair feel when you walk?"

"They are surprisingly comfortable Quinn. I think I can actually wear them for a day and not have to have my feet amputated."

"Andy, can you ring up these sales for us? I sure would appreciate it. You are the only person in the store who really helped us today," Quinn said.

Andy responded, "Always happy to help you out Quinn. Just come over here and we will take care of it right away for you." Andy scanned the codes, took Daria's credit card and completed the sale. Then he placed all of the clothing in nice shopping bags and handed them to the two women. "Can you wait here just a moment?

"Sure," Quinn said.

Andy disappeared for about 5 minutes, but then returned with a suit bag and a nice suit hanger. He hung Daria's suit, placed it in the suit bag and zipped it up. He handed the suit bag to Daria. "Thank you so much for shopping at Macy's. I look forward to seeing you again soon Quinn."

"Bye. Andy," Quinn said as she and Daria walked out of the department.

As they headed for the door Daria said to her sister, "You realize that this little purchase has cost about half of my monthly salary as a graduate assistant! I didn't say anything, but even Tom may make a comment about it. I don't even care about clothes! I don't think I have ever spent this much on clothes in my life."

Quinn stopped and faced Daria. Quinn's bright green eyes stared deeply into Daria's brown eyes. "Nor have you ever interviewed for a major career position. Even when you interviewed at Sick Sad World it was not a career position like this one. Plus you were just out of college. The standards were less. Besides, you only stayed there a little over a year. This is a place you could work the rest of your career. It is important to you and it is important to them. What other career allows you to read your books, write about them, travel to talk about what you have written, drive students crazy, and get paid for it? Oh, and in a few years once you have proven your ability to do these things they give you tenure – essentially a job for life. This is an investment in that future. Even if you wind up not getting the job at Lawndale State you will have all of this for other interviews. Stop complaining. On top of that Andy didn't have to do what he did. He helped us avoid the lines at the general registers and he got a suit bag from the men's department just for you. You just got premier service. That is why I always go to Andy. Now, we still have one more stop. We need to go to the lingerie store that is two and a half blocks from here to transform your figure." Quinn turned and walked on with Daria following.

The lingerie shop was a quintessential woman's world. There were lots of pinks, beiges, baby blues, and black – Daria's favorite color. Lace was also prominent everywhere and on most things. Quinn grabbed a saleswoman and told her what they needed. She brought Daria to the back where she was measured and fitted.

Daria's temper was really beginning to simmer. Not only was this something of an indignity, but it seemed so superficial. She liked how she looked. Tom liked how she looked. What difference does it really make? Daria was not in the habit of changing to please others, especially those not close to her. But, she had asked for Quinn's help and Quinn had already invested a lot of time with her today. Daria purchased the bra Quinn said she needed, as well as two plain ones that Quinn and the saleswoman said fit her properly, unlike the one she wore into the store. Daria also picked up a couple pair of hose. While not real fond of hose, they would help keep her legs warmer in her suit. She paid for her purchases and walked out of the store with Quinn.

On the way out Daria pulled out her phone and texted 'heading home' to Tom. Jane was supposed to arrive sometime in the middle of the day. Daria was hoping she would get home before her arrival. Certainly Tom would have finished the cleaning by now!

Once outside, Quinn said, "Daria, I know this morning has been rough for you. You don't like to shop. You don't like fashion. But realize this is actually a dream come true for me."

"A dream of torturing me slowly and making me feel more awkward than I have since I was a teen?" Daria said to her sister. "Making me spend money like water when you know that I'm really kind of cheap, mainly because I don't care?"

"No Daria. It has been my dream to one day help you look your best. Together we did that today. When you put on this suit and your makeup you will have the perfect look for this interview. You will hit every goal we discussed earlier. You will also notice that dressing this way will give you extra confidence. That never hurts. You must admit that I know fashion. We've both matured since high school and the fact is that our knowledge and tastes have matured as well. You are planning a career in academia. Please acknowledge that you can learn something from me."

"You're right Quinn. I can learn things from you. You know infinitely more about fashion than I do. Thank you for helping me. Thank you for caring."

"Daria, you are my sister and I love you. We may have different interests and not be the closest of friends, but we always need to be there for each other. I don't want my children to have to see their aunt the way we always saw Mom and her sisters."

"The Barksdale sisters could really fight couldn't they? Even Aunt Amy." Daria said.

"That's right and we vowed not to be like them." Quinn said. Quinn reached out and gave her sister a quick hug. "Now let's hail a cab for you to get all this stuff home." Quinn reached up and hailed a cab. The driver helped Daria get all of her purchases into the trunk and off they drove. Quinn watched her sister go and then hailed a cab for herself.


	4. Gallery of Eden

Gallery of Eden

**Saturday Mid-Day**

Tom Sloane looked around the small apartment and felt a sense of accomplishment. He went through his checklist. Bathroom – check. Bedroom vacuumed, dusted, and bed changed – check. Kitchen cleaned – check. Living room vacuumed and dusted – check. Dishes done – check. Laundry done – check. He had even opened the windows for a few minutes and put out some air fresheners. The whole place was now clean and fit for company. Now to go run through the shower and get dressed.

Tom went back the bathroom. He shaved, brushed his teeth and ran through the shower. He stopped a moment to contemplate himself. Not too bad. At five foot ten inches he was average height and things still looked pretty good. He managed to keep his weight under control. His chiseled face and square chin looked good in the mirror. As far as he was concerned he was still too young to worry about gray hair. He ran his hand through his slightly damp sandy hair and reached for the blow dryer. Just then he heard a knock at the door.

Tom raced back to the bedroom and quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. The person at the door knocked again and he shouted, "Coming." He opened the door and there stood Jane Lane. Tom just stared for a moment at his ex-girlfriend, who also happened to be his wife's best friend. Jane's jet black hair was in her favorite chop cut, which melded nicely with her heart shaped face. At five foot five she was not short, but not tall either. However, she had a fabulous figure and great legs. She wore three ear rings in each ear and her red lipstick was perfect. Jane had her backpack over her shoulders and was pulling a carry on suitcase.

Jane took a moment and stared back at Tom. He still looked pretty good more than a dozen years after they first met.

"Hi Tom," Said Jane. "Going to invite me in or should I just stand in the hallway?"

"Hi Jane. Come on in."

Jane walked in and gave Tom a kiss on the cheek as she went by. "Where's Daria? I kind of expected her to be the one to answer the door.

"She is out shopping with Quinn. She needs a new suit for her interview next week."

"Maybe I need to sit down. Am I to believe that Daria is actually out shopping with her sister Quinn? Is she under duress?"

"Truth is sometimes stranger than fiction Jane. Daria actually asked Quinn for help."

"I may need a drink. Got any gin?"

"Sorry. I have whisky, vodka, wine, and beer if you need a drink."

"I'm just kidding and you know that Tom. I'm getting to the point in life where a mid-day drink will more likely put me to sleep than put me in a partying mood. So tell me about this interview."

"Sorry Jane. I know Daria is going to want to do that herself. I'm not going to take that away from her. However, if you would like some lunch I was just about to make some sandwiches."

"That would be good. I got the early train from Boston and didn't get anything more than coffee for breakfast. I'm starving and I don't want to wait until the gallery show's hors d'oerves to put something in my stomach. Whatcha got?"

Just as he was about to answer the first bars of Beethoven's Ode to Joy sounded on his phone. He walked over and saw that it was an incoming text message from Daria. "Heading home" was the message. "Well, this says Daria is on her way. She and Quinn must have finished. It will take her about 35 minutes to get here. Why don't you put your things in the corner of the living room and get comfortable. I am going to run into the back for a minute and finish dressing. It is still a little cool to stand around here in just a T-shirt."

"I thought the view was just fine. But, I could tell you were a little cold there. Besides, I don't want Daria to think I was using you as my toy."

"Very funny Jane. We are still probably the strangest trio around."

"What is so strange about husband, wife, and husband's ex-girlfriend who is also wife's best friend? Try being an artist. We are downright normal compared to some of what I've seen. Now go put your clothes on before I have to tell your wife you were parading around in your underwear!"

"I am wearing jeans you know," Tom said as he headed back to the bedroom and closed the door. Tom got undressed and then redressed in jeans, a rugby shirt, and athletic shoes. He came out and walked to the kitchen and started making three sandwiches.

"So, would you like ham, turkey, or roast beef? We also have lettuce, tomato, pickles, mayonnaise, and mustard. We have potato chips, diet cola, diet lemon-lime, and European mineral water."

"I'll take turkey with lettuce, tomato, chips, and a diet cola."

"Coming right up." Tom went ahead and made Jane's turkey sandwich. He knew Daria would want ham, and he preferred roast beef. By the time the three sandwiches were on the table he heard Daria's key sliding into the lock on the door. The door opened and she entered the apartment. Daria was carrying a suit bag and several shopping bags.

"Hey you two. Shopping was successful. Let me put these things in the bedroom and then we can have some lunch. I see Tom is serving."

The three of them sat down and started eating their food. Daria told them about her morning with Quinn. When she was about halfway through her sandwich her phone started playing circus music.

"Uh oh. I need to answer that. It's my Dad calling. If I don't call him by noon on Saturday he starts to think I have been mugged and must be lying in an alley somewhere." Daria got up, answered her phone and went back into the bedroom to talk.

"So, what's new with you Jane?" Tom said.

"Well not much. Since kicking Owen out six months ago I have pretty well devoted myself to my art. He was a nice guy, but seemed to have an acute allergy to work. Am I glad I didn't marry him! I'm producing some pretty decent pieces and they have sold OK. However, I have no social life outside of trying to sell my work. I'm starting to think about getting back into dating. Any suggestions?"

"Are you serious about wanting a new relationship and not just looking for a rebound fling?"

"I think after six months it is no longer rebound. Yes, I am interested in meeting someone. I kind of envy you and Daria. You two have what you and I never would have. You two are soul mates. It gives me real joy that I brought you two together, even if it involved some pain for me back when we were teens. But, yes I would like to meet someone."

"OK. But you need to be nice to him."

"I will be. I promise, as long as that isn't a euphemism for something else."

"It isn't."

"OK. So who is this person?"

"His name is Jim Greeley. He was my freshman roommate at Bromwell."

"Didn't I meet him once back in Lawndale?"

"Yes. It was the beginning of the summer of our sophomore years and we were all in Lawndale at the time. You were back from Boston Fine Arts College, Daria was back from Raft, and Jim and I were there from Bromwell. The only thing was Jim and I were just passing through."

"That's right. You two were headed someplace because, as I remember, he was transferring schools and you were helping him drive."

"That's right. He had decided to transfer to Michigan to study Electrical Engineering. Bromwell doesn't have an engineering school."

"As I recall he was kind of cute. About six feet tall and decently built."

"You have a good memory. He is still six feet tall, but very well built after several years in the gym. He is also interested in dating again."

"Please don't tell me this is a guy who has been divorced twice before he was thirty and needs his next score. Because, I am not going to be someone's 'score.' I don't want someone like my brother Wind!"

"Nothing like that Jane. Do you want me to tell you his story?"

"Sure."

"OK. As I said, Jim transferred to Michigan to study Electrical Engineering. While there he met Mary Kelly, who he married just after graduation. He got a great offer from a firm based in downtown Detroit. This was just as a few islands down there were starting to redevelop. A few firms were moving in and buying up major commercial real estate. Mary got a job with a major mortgage lender and the two became some of the early young professionals to recolonize the downtown. They really did well for the first couple of years. Then one afternoon Mary went to the ATM to get some money. A car rolled up with some gang bangers in it. They robbed her of a hundred dollars and shot her dead in cold blood. Right there on the sidewalk near her workplace. Jim was shattered."

"Fortunately, the ATM camera and several other security cameras recorded the crime. The police caught the murderers. But, it took over two years from the time they were caught until they were taken away to life in prison without parole. Jim actually spent a year's worth of his salary to make certain the judge gave them the harshest possible sentence. By order of the court, every year on the anniversary of the crime each one is placed in strict solitary confinement for a week. In strict solitary there are no privileges. No music, TV, or reading material. The cells are soundproof and making noise lengthens their time there. They get one hour per day exercise consisting of walking in a circle in a fenced outdoor cage. It is pretty much like being in a tomb with a toilet. Being sent to strict solitary negates all of the institutional progress and privileges they amass during the year. Essentially they must start over as maximum security inmates every year.

"Then Jim got the federal prosecutor involved, because they were all felons connected with a gun crime. The feds even got one of them on a federal charge of possession of crack with intent to deliver. If by some strange turn of events these guys ever see the light of day again in Michigan they have 20-30 year federal sentences they will have to begin serving."

"Jim mourned for two years. He sought legal revenge for two years. As soon as the legal proceedings were over he moved to New York. He has spent two plus years in therapy and the gym. A couple months ago he said to me that he felt he was ready for a relationship again."

"Wow. That is one of the saddest stories I have ever heard. Do you think he is emotionally ready?"

"Yes. I think so. My suggestion is that I call him and see if he would like to join us at the gallery show this evening and then we can all go to dinner. Sort of like a group date."

"Give him a call. What can it hurt to meet this guy – again. At the very least he might inspire a painting!"

Tom grabbed his phone and placed a call to Jim. Jim answered and seemed delighted to have an opportunity to meet Jane and go to the gallery show of Jane's friend. Dinner didn't sound bad either. It beat the heck out of sitting in his apartment and watching a game with a bowl of nachos!

"We are all set. Jim will meet us there. I think you will like him. Wow is Daria still on the phone with her Dad?"

Daria opened the door of the bedroom and came out into the dining area. Her thick auburn hair was a bit mussed. She was wearing her usual neutral expression on her oval face framed by her hair. Her big glasses seemed a bit askew. Even so, five foot three, petite Daria Morgendorffer Sloane was a very attractive woman.

"How is your Dad doing?" asked Tom.

Daria replied in her characteristic deadpan monotone, "Other than what I diagnose as a moderate case of total insanity, I think he is doing fine. I talked to both he and Mom. We are all set to arrive a week from Wednesday. They are thrilled by the idea of my being on the faculty of Lawndale State University. Rah. Go squirrels or whatever form of vermin they use as a mascot."

"Your interview is at Lawndale State?" Jane exclaimed with her big blue eyes nearly bulging out of her head.

"As strange as it seems. Yes. It gets even better! The chairman of the department is someone who lives down the street from my parents. He even remembers the two of us walking to school together every day when we were in high school. I'm not sure if that is good or bad."

"I don't know either. But what do you think about leaving New York? And what about your job Tom?" Jane said.

Tom replied, "I'm an accountant. I can find a good job anywhere. I have already told Daria that I will follow wherever she goes. She is the one who has the hard to find position."

The three chatted on for the next half hour about jobs, interviews, and possible futures. Then they decided to get a little rest before getting dressed for the gallery show.

…..

About an hour before they had to leave Daria, Tom, and Jane were standing in the kitchen. Daria said, "OK Jane. What should I wear to this thing? I can go anywhere from jeans and a T-shirt with a dinosaur saying 'I8NY' to an evening gown. Tom needs to know what to wear too, though I am not going to let him wear my evening gown."

"This bunch is usually pretty fashion forward and not in the formal attire sense." Jane said.

"How about this for you Daria," Tom said. "Black skirt, your black top with the black lace collar, black leggings, short laced boots, and then the black cropped leather jacket I bought for you last year. I'll wear my black leather sport coat as well with a black T-shirt and black trousers. I think I have a pair of shoes that will work well, too."

"That sounds like the kind of things the fans of this artist would wear," Jane said. "I brought black leather pants, a black top and black blazer."

"It doesn't sound like I will be humiliated, so I'm ok with the suggestions. Let's get changed," Daria said.

Tom texted Jim and filled him in on dress for the evening.

Each took their turns in the bedroom and bathroom to put on their clothes for the show. Tom was ready first and waited in the living room.

Jane came out in her black outfit and was wearing the same red lipstick as when she arrived. Tom said, "Now don't go getting that on me. The missus would start becoming suspicious."

"Don't worry. I don't want to smudge anything. I need to not only attend this show, but get the gallery owner to hold a show of my works. I still have not had a gallery showing in New York."

Daria was the last to come out of the bedroom all dressed. She had the clothes on that they had discussed. However, she had chosen a lipstick that was an exact match of her auburn hair. In a word, she was stunning. Tom just stood there with his mouth open looking at her.

"Close your mouth Tom. We don't want anything coming in for a landing or someone thinking you're stupid." Daria said with a little smirk.

Tom said, "You are lovely my dear. Now can I take my two most favorite girls in the world to the show? You may each have an arm. I do have two."

"Why I would love to," Jane said taking Tom's left arm.

"I will too. Just be careful of what happens on that other arm. You wouldn't want to lose it." Daria deadpanned while taking her husband's right arm.

The three friends headed off toward the subway.

**The Showing**

Tom held the door open as Jane and then Daria walked into the gallery. While not packed, the turnout of art aficionados, or at least hors d'oeuvres and champagne aficionados, was very good. They had clearly hit the target on dress! Each of the three friends checked in and went and picked up a glass of champagne and some food. Then they started looking at the paintings one by one. Jane walked over to the artist, Jean-Paul Tourneau, and brought him over to meet her friends.

"Good evening Jane. It is so good to see you. Thank you for coming to New York for my show," Jean-Paul said. To Daria and Tom he said, "I am very pleased to meet you," as he shook their hands. He appeared to have a slight French accent. "Welcome to my showing. I hope that my work will evoke strong feelings in you and especially that you might like to take a piece or two home with you. Please enjoy our soiree."

As he walked off Daria leaned over to Jane and whispered, "Nice fake French accent. What's his real name Homer Grubnik?"

"I honestly don't know what his real name is. Obviously he felt the need to change it to be part of the art scene." Jane said as she started to look around for the gallery owner. That is when she spied a very well built and good looking man about six feet tall walk in the door. He checked in at the counter, grabbed a glass of champagne and started looking around the crowd.

Jane grabbed Tom's arm and said, "Is that Jim over there near the counter?"

Tom looked at where she indicated and sure enough it was Jim. Tom walked over. Neither Daria nor Jane could tell what they were saying to each other, but Jim slapped Tom on the back and the two of them walked over.

"Hi Jane. I'm Jim Greeley. Didn't we meet when I was passing through Lawndale with Tom a whole bunch of years ago?"

"Hi Jim. Nice to meet you," Jane said. "Yes we did. We met and had pizza at the Pizza King where Daria and I sort of used to hang out. So much has happened since then. Now I am an artist in Boston. I know Jean-Paul Tourneau from his shows up there. That is really what brings me down here." Oh my goodness I am kind of gushing to this guy, Jane thought. Then she said, "Don't get me wrong, I really want to talk to you, but I need to find the gallery owner and try to persuade him to do a show of my work here. Business you know."

"Let me help," Jim said. "I have bought a couple of pieces here before and I know him. His name is Mel Greenberg." Jim started looking around for Mel. This was tough in a crowd, since Mel was only five foot seven inches tall. He spotted him in the corner chatting up a couple of young women who were probably art students. Mel had a reputation for liking the artistic form of young women, especially when it was expressed on a bed. He offered his arm to Jane, which she took, and they walked over to Mel.

"Mel! How are you? How's business? How's the wife and kids?" Jim said just a bit loudly. Mel turned and the art students made their escape.

"Jim! How nice to see you again. Are you still enjoying your pieces? You know if you get tired of them I can sell them for you. You would probably make a good profit! And who is your lady friend? I have never seen you in here with a woman before." Touché he thought.

"I love everything you have sold me so much that I couldn't bear to part with it. You sell such excellent pieces. Should I want to sell something you will be the first one I contact. But let me not be rude. Please meet Jane Lane. She is an old friend from my college days. She is an up and coming artist in the Boston scene. She has works in seven galleries there and has been having brisk sales. I would really appreciate it if you would sit down with her after the guests leave this evening and go over her portfolio. I think you could have a profitable show of her works here." And nice try, but my friend is well aware I am not gay.

"I expect this event will be over by 7:00. Let's sit down together and discuss this at that time. Is that OK Ms. Lane?"

"Of course, and please call me Jane."

"Very well Jane. We shall talk at seven." Mel turned and went to speak to some of the other people attending the event.

"Thank you Jim. That seemed rather easy. I'm even a little embarrassed," Jane said.

"Don't be. I've done enough business with this guy, both personal and corporate, that he won't ignore me. Sometimes it just takes a little push with him. If you don't mind I'll attend the meeting with you. It will ensure that things go smoothly. I'm glad I can help. Any friend of Tom and Daria's is a friend of mine. Now shall we look at some of this art he is trying to push this evening?"

Jane was beginning to warm up to this guy. He was polite and maybe even chivalrous. He certainly had a bit of a sarcastic edge which was something she liked in another friend. Jane held on to his arm and together they began going through the paintings on display.

"These are interesting," Jane remarked. "Look at the regularity of lines and the mixing of lines in foreground and background. Yet they don't seem to cross. His color palette seems to have a certain regularity as well." Jane saw that as they moved from painting to painting Jim was looking very closely at how the lines fell on the canvas. "This seems to be an entire style made up of regular lines. But I am unsure of how he chooses to lay his lines or choose the colors."

Jim said nothing, but continued to look closely at each painting and then step back to get a sense of the whole. After about the twelfth painting Jim began to chuckle. As they continued he could barely suppress laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jane said.

"Sorry I haven't been very talkative, but I was figuring out what was going on in his paintings. It is so humorous that I am probably going to have to buy one!"

Jane turned and looked Jim in the eyes. His big, deep gray eyes! "OK. What is it that you find humorous? I see statements of regularity and studies of color. I am not sure about his message, but it invokes a certain feeling of certitude in me."

"That is exactly the point Jane. Why is there a feeling of certitude from the lines and the colors?"

"This is embarrassing. I'm an artist and I can't tell you why."

Jim looked deeply into Jane's baby blue eyes and said, "That's because you are viewing this as art and not math."

"Come again?" Jane said turning around to look at the painting behind her.

"This guy clearly churns out a lot of work. His prices are very commercially viable. His works give this certitude of their place in the world. This emotion transfers to the person viewing the work. The reason for this certitude is mathematical. Essentially what he is doing – guaranteed – is taking a piece of software capable of graphing not only a broad variety of mathematical functions, but showing the intersection of functions and the projection of functions onto various lines, planes, and even spaces."

"I barely made it through Algebra and wound up in 'life skills math' so you have kind of lost me." Jane said with a bit of frustration in her voice.

"He uses a computer to make graphs of mathematical equations, which he then paints on canvas. He uses mathematical progressions to select colors from the color wheel and then translates that to the canvas. The colors are probably coded from zero to 1024. So, what you are looking at is essentially the plot of several mathematical relationships. His artistry is in selecting which relationships to plot together. The actual forms and colors come from a computer. I find these works humorous, because his choices clearly show that he doesn't have the slightest clue about the underlying mathematics. He is almost randomly arranging these things with the possible exception of eliminating bad color choices made by the computer, since computers do not have much of an aesthetic sense."

"So, what you are saying is that he is either brilliant or incredibly lazy." Jane said.

Jim went on, "That's right Jane. The reason I was looking so closely at each canvas was to determine if there was actually any evidence that he had painted these works. From a distance you could easily assume that the paintings could be produced on a large bed printer or even a three dimensional printer loaded with the right colored materials, though that would be a technical feat in and of itself. I did determine that there appear to be real brush strokes. So, he really painted these things. But, he doesn't seem to proof his work very carefully. I determined that by finding a brush hair in one of the paintings. "

"Wow. I feel like I'm here with Sherlock Holmes! That is incredible Jim. I'm impressed. The artist in me is impressed." She stopped before adding that the woman in her was impressed too.

"Elementary my dear Jane. Now let's select a piece for me to buy. I definitely need one of these on my wall. They make me laugh!"

Together they decided on a painting and then went and found Mel. Jim told him which piece he was interested in purchasing. Mel said, "That particular one is $2,500. A bargain just for this show."

"Really Mel," Jim said. "This guy turns out these works in less than a day. Even if I let him double a $50 per hour wage and you double it again that is only $1,600. I'll give you $1,500 for it and that is generous. Oh, and I noticed that so far this is the only sale this evening. It is 6:30 pm by the way."

Mel frowned. "I'll need to speak to Mr. Tourneau about this. Please wait here." Mel walked off to go find the artist. He returned shortly and said, "Mr. Tourneau doesn't feel he could part with his work for less than $2,000."

"I'll split the difference with you Mel. $1,750. It's a win win deal. Otherwise all this lovely champagne, cheese, and the other goodies are a complete waste! At least at that price you recover the cost of the food and drink for this show." And since you probably have an uncle in the food business and another who is a wine handler I'll bet you got this stuff wholesale anyway!

"You drive a hard bargain Jim. Very well. I will make sure that Mr. Tourneau gets his cut just as if I sold this for $2,000. I will eat the loss for such a good customer. It's a deal."

You are such a liar, Jim thought. "Good. Now you can put a sold sign on it and maybe it will stimulate another sale for you. Just because we are friends I won't tell anyone other than my three friends here what I paid for it. How about that?"

"Much appreciated Jim. Now let me get that sign up." Mel quickly grabbed one of his sold signs and put it underneath Jim's painting.

Jane was standing there taking all of this in and said, "You drive a hard bargain mister! That was probably the most skilled art transaction I have ever seen. You obviously know how to buy art. How else can you possibly amaze me tonight?"

"I'm sure we will find some way to make your evening even more amazing Jane. We still need to talk to Mel about your upcoming show."

Wow, thought Jane. I blurted out that little statement and he didn't even make some steamy bedroom reference. This guy has class!

Jim and Jane walked around the gallery watching the people more than the art. It was amazing to see the effect of putting the sold sign on Jim's piece. Mel sold two more almost immediately. With a little creative eavesdropping Jim and Jane determined that the two pieces sold for full price. By the time the event ended at 7:00 pm Mel had sold not only Jim's painting, but six more as well. Now it was time to touch base with Tom and Daria before the next negotiation.

Jim and Jane found Tom and Daria standing by the last of the food. Jim said, "Why don't you two go on to the restaurant and have a couple of drinks. We need to stay a few minutes and talk to Mel. He needs to package up my purchase and we need to discuss a show for Jane. I am guessing we will be there in about an hour. Sound good?"

"Sure," Tom said. "We will go and get a table and wait for you. Please text if you are going to be more than an hour, though. We will probably get some appetizers if you are going to be a long time."

"No problem. See you soon."

Tom and Daria headed out the door along with the rest of the guests.

Mel packaged up Jim's purchase. The others would go out tomorrow via courier. Then they sat down to look over Jane's portfolio and determine when Mel could have a show of her work. Jim was not going to leave until they had a deal.

...…

Tom and Daria sat together in one side of a booth in the restaurant. They had ordered drinks and were making them last. Tom said, "While the show was kind of interesting I really didn't get what that guy was trying to do with his art."

"I'm kind of at a loss too," Daria said. "It was better than some of that pricey stuff that looks like a preschooler did it with finger paints. But I just have a problem with stuff so abstract that there is no identifiable form. The colors didn't even seem to make sense to me. I guess I am just much better at comparative literature than I am with art. Maybe Jane can explain it to me."

As they were talking Jim and Jane came up and sat down in the booth. "Well, we need to order some decent champagne and celebrate Jane's first gallery show in New York! It is just two short months away," Jim said. "Champagne is on me."

"I'm really happy for you Jane," Daria said. "I really want to see you succeed with your art. But, could you possibly explain the art we looked at tonight? I am still a little baffled."

Jane said, "I think you should let Jim do that. He explained it to me. Me! An artist with a degree from BFAC!"

"Maybe we should order food first so we are not just a group of skeletons found in a booth in this restaurant," said Daria.

Everyone agreed. They put in their orders and then Jim spent most of the next hour explaining the art they saw in Mel's gallery.

After dinner and dessert they got up to leave and Jane announced, "I'll be back later tonight. I'm going over to Jim's to help him hang his new painting. I understand he needs to choose just the right place on the wall."

"OK Jane," said Daria. "But you know I don't sleep well until you are back home safe and sound. Don't make me go out looking for you. Remember you have a train to catch tomorrow to get back to Boston." Daria handed Jane her key to the apartment.

"Yes Mom. I promise to be home before dawn. After all that is when I have to return to my lair."

Jim said, "I'll send her home in a cab. She won't be out all night."

They all laughed and the couples parted ways.

As they walked toward the subway Tom said, "This really turned into a nice evening. I think Jim and Jane have gotten along quite well. After a busy day and fun evening it will be good to get back home and rest."

"Well, before you rest I still have plans for you mister. Your day isn't over yet," quipped Daria.

"Uh oh. More work for the wife?" Tom said.

"You bet," Daria remarked as she put her hand in Tom's and they entered the subway station.

…..

It was about half past midnight when Daria heard the key in the front door of their apartment. She got out of bed, which didn't appear to disturb Tom in the least. He was completely spent after all the activity. Daria pulled on her silk robe and walked out into the living room.

"Hey Jane."

"Hey Daria."

"So, did you get the picture hung?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. We did. We had tea. We hung the new painting, which entailed rearranging three others. I hope the hammering didn't get the neighbors mad at him. When we were done we admired the work and he got me a cab. Now here I am."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Jim is a perfect gentleman. But if you really want to know, he will be in Boston next week on business. We are planning to have dinner together Thursday evening. He said that he could easily make it into an overnight trip and not just a day trip like he usually does. Most of the engineers in his company make trips to Boston overnight trips. He just hasn't let up his pace in the past couple of years. He said that he now sees a reason to stop and smell the roses again."

"Or your perfume."

"Or, my perfume. Thank Tom for introducing us. This might actually go somewhere."

"I hope it does Jane. I want you to be happy just like I am," Daria said in her deadpan voice.

"Thanks Daria. I don't know what I would do without you in this world. You are my best friend. Now we need to get some sleep. I have a train to catch tomorrow."

"Goodnight Jane. See you in the morning." And with that Daria went back into the bedroom, shut the door, got into bed, and fell fast asleep to the sound of Tom's breathing.


	5. Bringing it Back Home

Bringing it Back Home

**Wednesday**

The alarm was sounding as Daria opened an eye and realized that Tom was already up. She reached over and shut off the alarm, got out of bed, and threw her robe on. Then she staggered out to the kitchen to see if Tom was out there. To her surprise Tom was not only up and dressed, but there was coffee and a bagel sandwich from the shop around the corner sitting at her place at the table.

"Good timing. I just walked in a couple minutes ago and put your breakfast at your place. Our train leaves at 11:00 and we have plenty to get done between now and then."

"If it wasn't for the siren's song of food I would probably go back to bed," Daria said as she sat down suddenly realizing she was really hungry this morning.

"You can nap on the train if you like, but we need to be certain that everything you need is packed and ready to go."

"You mean I need more than just a toothbrush?"

"Yes. You have a little thing called an interview, remember?"

'Oh yeah. Guess I have to show some motivation, right? I think I am allergic to that." Daria said with her trademark complete lack of inflection.

"You're not seventeen anymore Daria. In another 8 days you will be Dr. Daria Morgendorffer Sloane." Tom said with a little irritation in his voice. His wife was not exactly a "morning person," but today he needed her up and running and did not feel like being on the receiving end of her sarcasm and snark. There was less time to get to the station than she realized and this was important. "Now let's finish our breakfast and get going. I'll even buy you more coffee once we are on the train!"

"Wow. You really know the way to a girl's heart. I don't know what I would do for coffee. I might not be able to control myself."

Tom could tell he was just not making headway this morning. He knew Daria was stressing about the interview and this was the way she showed it. He was going to wind up pushing her all the way to the train and maybe beyond. This could be a long day. At least once they got to the station near Lawndale Daria's father Jake was planning to pick them up.

Tom finished his breakfast, got up, and went into the bedroom to check the state of packing. He was certain he had his things. Now it was time to fight with Daria. He put her suitcase on the bed, opened it, and started going down his checklist. Having finished her bagel Daria grabbed her coffee and headed into the bedroom when she heard Tom open her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Daria asked with irritation clearly audible in her voice.

"Checking to make sure you have all of the things you need for your interview. So far I have identified your suit, top, and shoes."

"Well I packed everything last night except my toiletries." Daria said.

"Did you pack makeup?" Tom asked.

"I'll put that in with my toiletries." Daria said. "Now keep your nose out of my suitcase. I am perfectly capable of packing. It's bad enough Quinn acted like a drill sergeant while shopping last Saturday. I don't need you giving me close supervision over something as simple as packing for the trip."

Ignoring her comment, Tom continued on, "Where is your tablet and keyboard? Is the cable to connect it to an external device with it? Do you have the power supply? Show them to me."

"Over there," Daria said pointing to her computer case. Tom walked over and opened the case. He checked in the case for each item. He pulled the tablet out, turned it on, logged in, and made certain that the presentation was there as well and that it was the latest version. Then he looked through the case for a thumb drive. Not finding one he said, "Did you load your presentation on a thumb drive? You need to have a backup you know. Is there a copy in the cloud as well?"

"Check my key ring for the thumb drive," Daria shouted from inside the bathroom with more than a touch of annoyance in her voice.

Tom went over to her backpack and rummaged around looking for the drive. He finally found it in a zippered pocket, and took it over and connected it to the tablet. The file was there. "Are you taking a purse or your backpack?"

"Purse dear," She said. This told Tom that he was now on thin ice. Daria did not call him 'dear' unless she was angry with him or wanted him to do something right away with no questions asked. He calmly walked over to her purse and placed the thumb drive and key ring in it, while also checking to make sure her wallet was there. Tom was now satisfied that they had all of the crucial items needed for the interview. Everything else was extra. Now to get Daria and himself to the train on time!

"Have you made sure that your dumb wife hasn't forgotten something, dear? I'm making everything your responsibility now, since you don't seem to think I am capable of doing this." Daria said using an accusatory tone.

"OK. I'll take on that responsibility, but it means that I get to go through your suitcase again and make doubly certain that everything is there," Tom said rather pointedly.

Daria stormed out of the bathroom, walked over to her suitcase and said, "Leave my suitcase alone. It is my responsibility. You just make sure you have all of your stuff."

"Yes snookems." Tom said knowing full well that Daria truly hated to be called 'snookems.' At the rate he was going he was concerned that by the end of the day he would be dead and his wife in jail. But, being a Sloane he felt that this needed to be done. We must be completely prepared!

Daria placed her toiletries and makeup case in her suitcase and closed it. She lifted it off the bed set it on its wheels, and rolled it into the living room. On her way she picked up her purse and computer bag, and set the computer case on top of her bag. "Ready to go."

Tom did the same with his suitcase. In the living room he walked over to Daria to embrace her. He put his arms around her, but she just stood there. Tom looked at her and said very seriously, "Come on. Let's not fight. I only want to be doubly certain you are all ready for this interview. I'm not treating you like you're an idiot. I'm acting as your backup to make sure everything happens the way you want."

Daria stood there for several seconds like a statue. Tom continued to hug her. Then she slowly put her arms around Tom. "I know," she said. "I guess there just isn't time to properly make up after this fight."

"Not now Daria. Maybe tonight when we are at your parents' place." Tom said.

"Oh that's a great idea. Nothing awkward there! Come on I guess we need to get going." Daria said with the sound of resignation in her voice.

Tom gave Daria a quick kiss. They put on their coats, grabbed their bags, and headed out the door to go to the train station.

…..

Sitting on the train Tom felt that his wife was rather studiously avoiding him. She sat there with her earbuds plugged into her phone, listening to music, and looking out the window. Despite what she said earlier he had a hunch their fight was not over yet. Still, he couldn't help but admire Daria's beauty. The oval face framed by her thick auburn hair. Her cute nose was straight with a little upturn on the end. Her big round owl like glasses were a trademark look. They actually fit her face quite well, though she did have a habit of hiding behind them. She had been very thin when he met her back in high school. In the many years since she had not gained much weight, despite much pizza. Instead she had become a woman. The one he loved with all his heart. Some people thought him a little crazy. One guy he had run into from his alma mater Fielding, the expensive private high school in Lawndale, had even said, "You must be nuts! You asked that 'misery chick' from Lawndale High to marry you? How could anybody stand her, much less sleep with her? She would bite it off just to spite you. She is such a …" The guy never finished the sentence. Tom had punched him in the mouth and walked away. Nobody talked about Daria like that and got away with it. Sometimes he thought that only he and Jane Lane, Daria's friend since her first days at Lawndale High and Tom's former girlfriend, knew just how deep Daria's emotions and feelings really ran. One reason Daria liked books so much was that she could have feelings without consequences. That is one reason she would sometimes say she preferred books over people. Feelings for people had consequences. Tom knew she loved him, but sometimes she had real trouble showing it – like today for example. Sometimes she would fight with him so that she didn't have to face some other emotional situation. 'Fighting with me has rules and she knows I will take it for her sake,' Tom thought. "Besides, she does enjoy it when we make up. That's probably when I see her most emotionally unguarded. Even after five years of marriage she still guards her emotions around me, though at times she will choose to show her emotions to me as well. She only will do that for me, Jane, and maybe her mother Helen." Tom felt almost a little melancholy as the train lumbered on through the towns and countryside.

Daria sat and looked out the window listening to the songs in her 'motivational' playlist. She was still peeved at Tom for pushing her so hard on the packing, which was something she felt she had under control. She was also stressing about the upcoming interview and presentation. It's not that she couldn't do it. It is that she didn't like being judged and her conversations with Quinn while shopping didn't help one bit. This trip was going to be as far from a vacation as you could get. Nothing like the honeymoon in London, where she dragged Tom to the Museum of Medical oddities twice! Those had been fun times.

While she was lost in thought, Daria's phone rang. Daria looked at the screen and saw that it was her Aunt Amy calling. She answered the call.

"Hi Aunt Amy," Daria said.

"Hi Daria. How's my favorite niece? I just wanted to call and wish you luck on your interview. Your Mom called me yesterday and said you were coming."

"I'm doing OK. Just stressed, but I think I'm coping."

"Have you picked a good fight with Tom yet?" Amy asked.

"Well actually this morning…"

"Daria. Take this from someone who cares. That guy is so in love with you he would probably take an outright beating, thank you for it, and then ask for another just to have your attention."

"Sort of like a fraternity initiation?"

"More like an addiction. You can play with him, but don't hurt him. My guess is that he was doing something to make certain you had what you needed, probably for the interview. You resented it because you thought he was being patronizing. Then you made some snarky or sarcastic, maybe even hurtful, comments and that precipitated the fight."

"So where did you hide the camera?" Daria said.

"I don't need one Daria. I know you and the fact is you and I have more than a few personality traits in common. It is one of the things you got from the Barksdales. In case you hadn't noticed we tend to be good at fighting. Unfortunately, too much fighting hurts relationships."

"I've noticed."

"So, I suggest that tonight you be sure to make up with Tom. Make the fight worth his time. Don't go to sleep angry tonight."

"I think that would be kind of awkward and weird."

"Daria, your parents are not idiots or naive. Your Mom will read Tom like a book. She will be able to tell that you two have been fighting. If she suspects, then you know that she will interrogate him – nicely of course. She and your Dad both love Tom. You two have been married for five years. It's not like he was some boyfriend in your bedroom that got caught sneaking out of the house at four in the morning."

"When did you hear about that?" Daria said not being able to suppress a bit of shock in her voice.

"Your mother told me about that years ago. Who do you think she calls when she can't figure you out? I told you that you and I have a lot in common."

"Oh."

"Now I want you to be confident going into this interview. You have spent ten years in college preparing for this. You know your subject area. You know you can teach well. You know that you can communicate very well when you want to. You are a teacher who is respected by her students. You just need to communicate these things to the people interviewing you. Be sure that you show your passion for what you do. I know it is there. You have even shown it to me. So, good luck."

"Thanks Aunt Amy," Daria said.

"Anytime Daria. Call me anytime. Bye now!"

"Bye Aunt Amy." Daria said as the call ended.

"Was that Amy wishing you success in your interview?" Tom said.

"Yeah. It was," Daria said while turning back to stare out the window.

Tom leaned his seat back a little more and stared at the ceiling. He had hoped Daria would engage him in conversation about Amy's call. Amy was Daria's favorite aunt and Tom really liked her too. From Daria's behavior Tom figured he was still in the dog house. Oh well, only an hour to go.

…

The train slowed as it neared the station. Tom was busy gathering up the luggage and Daria was putting away her phone. Jake should be waiting for them on the platform, so it should just be a matter of getting all this stuff off the train. Daria grabbed her suitcase, computer bag, and purse from Tom and headed toward the door. Tom followed and caught up with her just as the train came to a stop. He opened the door and in just a moment the two of them and their luggage were on the platform. Now where was Jake? "Do you see your Dad Daria?" Tom asked.

"No. He is probably late as usual. Let's go in the station and wait for him there. I'm chilly." Just as she finished she heard circus music coming from her phone. Pulling it out of her coat pocket she saw the text message from her father "About five minutes out." She and Tom walked into the station and had a seat.

Jake Morgendorffer pulled up in front of the station and blew his horn. He got out of his car as he saw Tom and Daria heading his way. Jake opened the trunk and Tom put their things in there with the exception of Daria's purse. Jake gave Daria a big hug and said, "Welcome home kiddo! It is really nice to have you here. Your Mom is going to leave the office early today and should arrive home about the same time we do." He then turned to Tom and shook his hand while saying, "It's good to see you too Tom." Then he turned and got in the car. Daria hopped into the front seat and Tom got into the back. Then they were off for the 45 minute drive to Lawndale.

"So kiddo, how was the trip down?" Jake said.

Daria responded, "It was pretty uneventful. Aunt Amy called to wish me luck. I mostly sat and watched the countryside go by."

Jake started telling Daria all about his latest client and the marketing strategy he was recommending. Tom was just as glad to have him drone on so that he could shut his eyes for a few minutes. It had been a long day so far and he was still not out of the woods with Daria.

As they neared the Morgendorffer home Tom had the feeling of being in familiar surroundings. This was the place where he had first met Daria. This was the place where he first realized he was in love with her. This was also where she had first broken his heart and he had vowed to himself to win her back. Good and bad. This was home.

Jake pulled the car into the driveway and shut off the engine. Helen's car was already there. Tom got the bags from the trunk while Jake and Daria headed for the house. They walked in and Tom heard Helen say, "Welcome home Daria! I am so glad you're here and I am so excited about your interview. Where's Tom?"

As Tom came through the door he saw Helen hugging Daria, who was saying, "I brought him along as a Sherpa. He is doing his job getting the luggage."

As he came into the living room Helen came up and hugged him saying, "Tom it is so good to see you again. We really miss the two of you. Thanks for staying with us." Tom noticed the distinct smell of alcohol on Helen's breath. It looked like she had already had a cocktail before they arrived. Was that in preparation for seeing Daria? He hoped this wasn't leading anywhere.

"It is good to see you too Helen. Thanks for having us. I know we both have been excited about this whole trip. Now where would you like me to put our bags?"

"Why don't you take them on up to Daria's room. You will see that I finally redecorated. Daria's old room is the new guest room and Quinn's is our home office. I think you two will really like how it looks!"

Tom carried both their suitcases and the computer bag up the stairs to the second floor. Then he rolled the suitcases down to Daria's room. Walking into the room he was astounded. Gone was the padding on the walls. Gone were the sawed off bars on the windows, gone was the old bed and furniture. The bed was a nice new queen sized bed with a foam and gel mattress, the springless type that doesn't transmit motion. Tom was hoping to get one of those when they moved. He had had this type of mattress in several hotel rooms while traveling on business and really found them comfortable. The poster of the half buried bones was gone as well. Daria had earlier taken her collection of human bones and other skulls to their apartment in New York. She occasionally threatened to write 'Tom' on the human skull. The walls were painted a color that was obviously a heritage green and the beige carpet was new. The drapes were a floral pattern incorporating the other colors. All in all a nice room and nothing like Daria's old dungeon. Now to wait and see if Daria was livid about the changes. Tom set the suitcases down on a bench that appeared to be there just for that purpose. He opened both and hung both their suits and shirts in the closet. He also put their shoes there. Once he was done he headed downstairs.

Helen was prattling on about something to Daria. She couldn't have looked less interested. Tom walked up and put his hand around Daria's waist. He felt her pull away. He thought, 'Hmm. Still in the dog house.'

"Tom. Want to come watch this basketball game with me?" He heard Jake say.

"Sure. I always like a good basketball game." Tom said as he went over and sat down on the couch with Jake.

"It should be over just in time for dinner." Jake said. "I think Helen is planning lasagna and salad. I am hoping she picked up cheesecake for dessert as well. I love cheesecake. It is so smoothe and creamy. But no! Not for Jakie!" This was quickly heading toward being a rant. "One little mild heart attack and no more goodies for Jake. We have to be all healthy and low fat. Take these pills Jake. Take them for the rest of your miserable life! Well at least I have outlived my father. He was such a tyrant. No show of emotion whatsoever. Especially to his son…"

Tom knew he had to derail this before Jake completely blew up, had a stroke, or another heart attack. So, Tom said, "So Jake, tell me what the records are of these two teams. I like basketball but I don't follow it as closely as you do."

Jake said, "Well let's see. Oh there it is on the screen." His attention was now off of the rant and on to the game. Emergency avoided.

The game was a nice distraction. It let Helen and Daria bond. He knew from other members of the family that the girls being gone first to college and then New York had really hit Helen hard. Much harder than it had hit Jake. Daria still got at least a text message from her mother about every other day and she called weekly. That reminded him of something. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text message to his mother, "Made it OK to Morgendorffers'. See you tomorrow." In a few minutes she replied, "k."

The evening was pleasant enough. They had a nice wine with their frozen lasagna, which was at least cooked in the oven this time and not in the microwave! It was clear that Daria's parents were glad to have her here, and Tom too. So much was happening it seemed to them like a whirlwind. To top it all off Quinn had told them about her pregnancy and they were trying to cope with the concept of being grandparents. What had happened to the days when they were carefree hippies! Time went by so fast. Tom had kept his eye on Helen and figured she had polished off a bottle and a half of wine all by herself. He was a little concerned, but would not bring that up to Daria until they were home in New York. There was no sense burdening her right now. Besides, he was still in the dog house.

The clock struck ten and Tom said, "You know Daria, we should really turn in. You have a big day tomorrow and you want to be well rested."

"That's true dear. Let's go up now."

Tom got up and headed for the stairs. Daria got up to follow, but her mother held her back a moment to say something to her. Tom went up and started getting ready for bed. He was standing in Daria's room when she came in and exclaimed, "What has she done? This place is unrecognizable. Thank goodness I don't live here anymore. I couldn't stand it. It is so, so decorated!"

Daria grabbed her toiletries case out of her suitcase along with her nightgown and headed into the bathroom. Tom got into bed. Daria did the same after closing the door and shutting off the lights. Then she said to Tom, "My mother just told me after you headed upstairs that it is illegal in this state to go to bed mad at your spouse. She said we had to make up. It's the law."

"Do tell. I take it she guessed that we had a fight."

"Yes. Apparently she can read both of us like a book. And here I thought I had her fooled. I guess you gave it away." Daria rolled over and faced Tom. "Darned husbands."

Tom looked at his wife's eyes in the dim light coming in through the windows and said, "Well I am sorry that I made you angry. You know that I love you."

"I love you too Tom. I'm sorry I got angry when I knew you were just trying to help me."

Daria reached her hand over and pulled Tom to her for a deep kiss and the two made up for their earlier fight.

**Thursday, a.k.a. D-Day**

Tom woke up and the room was still dark. He looked over at the clock and it showed just after 4:00 am. He slipped out of bed, put on his robe, and quietly left the room. As he stepped out he noticed what appeared to be a light on downstairs. Perhaps someone had left it on? Tom wasn't sure, so he went down to check it out.

"Hi Tom. Do you always come down those stairs at four in the morning?" Helen said as he stepped off the last stair.

"I saw the light and thought someone might have left one on."

"Will you join me for a cup of tea?"

"Sure Helen. Anytime." Tom approached Helen and noticed for once she had no makeup on. Her round face was still attractive framed by her brown hair. He assumed she had it dyed by a really good stylist. The color had never changed as long has he had known her. She had brown eyes like Daria, but this morning the bags and lines under her eyes were very noticeable in this light along with the fine lines in her face. She looked very tired. Helen poured their tea into mugs and they sat down.

Helen looked at Tom across the table. "Tom, I just want to thank you for loving my daughter. I know she is a handful and sometimes can be rather unpleasant, especially when she is stressed. I hope that whatever you two were fighting about is not something foundational to your marriage. Daria was really giving you the cold shoulder tonight and I could tell that there was some kind of fight recently and you had not yet made up. That worries me. Jake and I love you both and we want you two to have a wonderful relationship. Not that I want to pry or anything."

Oh good an interrogation! Here it is. Very good counselor, "Well, one of the things I learned long ago about my dear wife is that she has the keenest ability to pick a fight when she feels like it. I think it is something that she inherited from the Barksdale side of the family." Be careful what you wish for Helen. "Daria can be a bit cruel to people – even me. Most of the time she doesn't mean to be cruel, especially to me and to Jane and to Quinn. She has that fabulous intellect, which is what attracted me to her in the first place, but part of the price for her intellect is that sometimes she can be careless in how she treats other people. It puts many people off and that is why she says she prefers books to people. Dealing with real people has real consequences. Daria has her opinions, which are generally well informed and well thought out. What she doesn't see is that she has her own prejudices as well. Those color her views and her decisions. Being married to Daria is like walking through a mine field without a map. There are times you step on land mines you didn't even know were there and they blow up in your face. Other times you suspect there is something there and you have to purposely set off the mine to reach your goal."

Tom continued, "The thing that set her off yesterday was that I was checking up on her packing to make certain nothing important was left behind. She didn't like that one bit. Since she is stressed right now and her coping strategy is to pick a fight. I knew that would happen, but avoiding the fight might have jeopardized the goal of making sure we didn't forget anything. Therefore, I chose a course of action that I knew would result in a fight. This is nothing fundamental. It is just recent. Your little talk with her just before bed made a difference and I have a hunch that when she talked to Amy on the phone while we were on the train that Amy said something similar. We made up before going to sleep. I thought we would. I would have even groveled if I had to in order to make sure she didn't go to sleep angry. I wanted her to get a good night's sleep before the interview." Tom paused and took a long drink of his tea. "One other thing Helen. You're welcome. But you don't have to thank me for loving Daria. I love her with all my heart and I want what is best for her and for us as a couple. She is my soulmate." Tom drank the last of his tea.

Helen reached up and brushed tears from her eyes. She said, "Tom, you don't know how many times over the years I have worried about Daria and prayed that she would find someone to love her. She was such a challenge to raise. I'm glad she has you."

"Oh and Tom just one other thing. How interested is she in this position at Lawndale State? When she left for Raft she was not too excited about the idea of ever coming back to Lawndale. I don't want to see her do something just for us or that she doesn't really want to do."

"She is serious about this job. She and I have talked extensively about it. The fact is that Lawndale is a clean and safe community with a decent state university. She needs a good place to start her career. It was her department chair who asked her to contact Dr. Culbertson. After living in New York and frequently visiting Boston she knows the difference between large and small cities. I can't guarantee that if she gets the job here we will stay here forever. Her career as a college professor means she may wind up working at other universities. I am an accountant and I can find a good job most anywhere."

"Helen, I need to get back up to bed. I don't want Daria to get cold and wake up. She is going to have to do that in a little over an hour anyway. " Tom got up from the table, hugged his mother-in-law, and went upstairs. Daria was sound asleep. He slipped into the bed and shut his eyes.

Daria stirred a little bit and rolled over, positioning herself to get warmth from his body. That's when Tom heard a whisper in his ear, "A mine field. Really?" And then just her quiet breathing.

…..

The clock in the room said 7:00. Daria was up and had been getting ready for the last hour. Tom had gotten up a half hour earlier, thrown on some clothes, and gone downstairs. Dr. Culbertson would arrive in half an hour to pick up Daria and take her to breakfast. She and Tom had already discussed what she should order. Scrambled eggs, toast, and coffee made a good power breakfast and minimized the likelihood of getting anything on her clothing. Not that she was a messy eater! In these circumstances she had to take no chances.

Fifteen minutes later Daria was ready for the great unveiling. Now it was also time to see if she won or lost her bet with Quinn. Daria headed for the stairs walking carefully in her heels. She remembered Quinn's teaching, "glide don't stomp." Descending the stairs wasn't too bad, though she was not used to the clicking sound of the heels.

Tom stood at the bottom of the stairs watching his wife come down. He had not yet seen her fully dressed in her new suit and other items. Her locket hung around her neck and she was wearing a gold bracelet. Her already nice legs looked beautiful in the heels. The suit really accentuated her best features. Daria's auburn hair was perfect this morning and so was her makeup and lipstick. Tom hated the idea of sending her out in the world. He wanted to keep this beautiful woman all to himself!

"OK. Am I presentable?" Daria asked Tom.

"Presentable? My love you are gorgeous. You also look very business-like. Quinn did a great job helping you pick out your clothes. I love the way your locket is hanging there, too. I don't know what you did, but it really looks good – downright sexy."

"Thanks Tom, but my eyes are up here! You realize that you just cost me twenty bucks!" Daria said, referring to an earlier bet she had made with Quinn that Tom wouldn't notice her enhanced bustline from the bra that Quinn had badgered her into buying.

"What?"

"Never mind. It's a sister thing."

Just then Helen and Jake walked up. Helen said, "You look great Daria! I know you will have a great interview. Just remember that you are fully qualified for this job and think of it as getting to know the people you will be working with. No reason to be nervous. Just be sure to be passionate about what you do and avoid sarcasm."

Jake said, "Knock 'em dead kiddo. I know you'll have this in the bag. Just be sociable!"

"All areas of strength for me," Daria said. "Now to make sure I have my computer bag and purse. I have a folding umbrella in the side pocket of my computer bag in case it rains. The weather forecast is warm enough I shouldn't need a coat."

The doorbell rang and Tom answered.

"Hi. I'm Jerry Culbertson. I'm here to pick up Daria."

"Good morning Dr. Culbertson. I'm Tom, Daria's husband."

Jake and Helen walked over and shook hands with their neighbor. Daria picked up her computer case and purse, walked over and extended her hand. She said while flashing a smile, "Hi. I'm Daria Sloane. It's nice to see you again after so many years."

Tom observed that Dr. Culbertson's eyes widened when he saw Daria walk up to him. He was pleased that Daria looked the English department chairman in the eye when she shook hands with him and actually smiled. Hopefully the interview training they had done together was now paying off.

Tom watched as Daria put her things in the trunk of Dr. Culbertson's car, got in and they drove off. He closed the door, turned to Helen and Jake, and said, "Well she is off. To be honest, I can hardly wait to see how this all turns out."

Helen said, "Me too. Now what are your plans today Tom? I'm taking today and tomorrow off."

Tom said, "Why don't we just take it easy this morning. We can have coffee and breakfast and just chat. I have to meet my Dad at the club at noon for lunch 'dressed for business.' For him that does not mean 'business casual.' That is why I brought a suit, too. I have a strong hunch he is going to talk to me about a job with the firm. Do you think one of you could give me a ride?"

"No problem Tom," Jake said.

The three of them walked into the kitchen and started to put together some breakfast and brew coffee. Jake said, "How do you feel about that Tom? For years you seem to have been distancing yourself from the family business."

Tom thought for a minute and the said, "I think it depends on what he has in mind. I've certainly matured since I left for college at Bromwell. I've achieved several of my goals working in New York. Maybe it is time for me to join the firm now. No one will be able to truthfully say that I am just 'Daddy's boy' brought in to take over with no resume of my own. I've played with the big boys in New York and have done well. The way the promotion cycle runs at my current employer they should tell me that I have made partner just a few weeks before I turn in my resignation."

Jake said, "We're proud of you both Tom. Now where is the milk? I thought I had just taken it out of the refrigerator. Darn milk."

Helen walked over to the counter and picked up the milk. She gave it to Jake and said, "Let's all sit at the table. I'll pour the coffee." She poured coffee and for the rest of the morning the Morgendorffers just sat and had a pleasant conversation with their son-in-law.

…

Daria sat in the front seat of Dr. Culbertson's car listening to him talk about the schedule for the day. She would be meeting with the search committee, faculty of the department, the college Dean, and the Vice President for Academic Affairs, as well as making her presentation. They pulled up to a restaurant near the campus, which was a popular breakfast place for both faculty and students. They went in and sat down.

Dr. Culbertson said, "I was looking over your resume and it is quite impressive. First Raft graduating summa cum laude and Phi Beta Kappa, then a little over a year working in New York, and finally a full ride assistantship for your doctorate at Columbia. Sounds like quite a ride!"

"It certainly has been," Daria replied. "I'm glad that I had the experience at Sick Sad World. I think it has given me a lot to bring to my students, especially when the freshmen ask 'Why are we learning this?' I can tell them how I have used my English and literature background."

The waitress came and they placed their orders. Daria made certain to order scrambled eggs, toast, and coffee. She noticed Dr. Culbertson went with waffles. He didn't have to worry about messy food. He was the department chair.

"As I recall you were a copy editor at Sick Sad World?" Dr. Culbertson asked.

"Copy editing and some copy writing. The organization ran lean and mean. The films would come in with general comments by the reporter. However, the management wanted slick and well written voiceovers for the actual material that went on air. Just about everyone would write copy and then that copy would be traded among the writers to be edited. It was a very fast pace."

"So what made you decide to go to graduate school and get a doctorate? Many people would consider the job at Sick Sad World to be a dream job, especially at the entry level," Dr. Culbertson said.

"What I noticed is that even though I was writing I didn't have the time for much reading. It is certainly no secret that the material that is broadcast on Sick Sad World is rather superficial and in no way would be mistaken for hard news. I have always loved books and reading. I read Shakespeare in grade school and Russian novels by the time I was in high school. As an undergraduate my favorite courses were those in comparative literature. In my senior year I was reading journal articles in the field and writing an honors thesis. I wanted a greater intellectual challenge and to be with people who shared my love of reading and books." Daria finished just as their food arrived. She paused, took a drink of her coffee and started eating.

"Take a couple minutes and eat. It will be a long morning," Dr. Culbertson said. Daria did just that.

"So why Columbia?" Dr. Culberson asked.

"The fact is that Columbia has one of the top comparative literature doctoral programs in the world, certainly the English speaking world. I was already living in New York, so I wouldn't have to relocate. Besides, Tom and I had just become engaged and I certainly didn't want to leave him. I made an appointment and went to talk to Dr. Smithson about the program. He was excited about my background and said that he would offer me a full graduate assistantship if I applied and went full-time. It was an offer I couldn't pass up. The rest is history!" Remember, Daria thought, excitement, inflection, and smile.

"So how did you settle on your thesis topic? It certainly is unique."

"Well, the uniqueness is what really got me going on the topic. I was reading about various European genres and came across this little niche area. While I was never one of the 'goth' kids back in high school, I certainly did read some of the darker authors." Daria smiled and continued, "Water corpse literature was something that allowed me to do original research without much in the way of past publishing or current competition."

"To be honest, Daria, I think you are likely the current top expert in water corpse literature in the English speaking world. I was doing some searching and I have not seen other publications in that area in any recent decades. Congratulations for making a good decision. That is one reason you are here today. Well, we need to get to campus so that you can get started. We will meet again this afternoon. "

Dr. Culbertson paid the check and the two got back in his car. They drove to campus, parked, and Daria got her things out of the trunk. Dr. Culbertson took her to a conference room and let her know that she could use it as her 'home base' for the day. Some faculty would visit her there and for others she would be escorted to their offices. She was given a schedule for the day. It included the name and academic rank or title of each person she would meet.

During the course of the morning she met with the search committee and about a dozen faculty members from the English Department. The faculty members seemed to range in age from Aunt Amy to retirement age. She would be the first assistant professor hired in nearly a decade. She was replacing someone who had died suddenly. Dr. Grimly had been found face down on his desk one Monday morning. Apparently he had come in over the weekend to do some grading and had a massive heart attack. To Daria this seemed to somehow go with water corpse literature, though it was more of an office corpse situation. The discussions mostly paralleled her talk with Dr. Culbertson over breakfast.

At noontime she gave her talk. It was a good thing that she had the thumb drive with her presentation. They were unable to link her tablet to the projection system, so they brought in a spare laptop and she used that for her presentation. While waiting to start she surveyed the room. The faculty members she met during the morning were there. Several other faculty as well. There were a total of twenty in the department. She also saw about six or eight graduate students and a few undergraduate students. Of the students she noticed about half wore 'gothic' clothes. Now to remember excitement, inflection, and smile!

After the search committee chair introduced her, she started out with as broad a smile as she could muster, while thanking everyone for being there. She then went to the first slide and her introduction. "It is said that around 1900 a woman's body was found floating in the Seine river in Paris. Note that this date is conventional wisdom, as according to Stilwell the hairstyle suggests a date 20 or so years earlier. After being pulled out of the water there were three things noted about the body. First, there was no evidence of trauma. This was not likely a murder or suicide victim. Second, it was also believed that she was not a drowning victim, since the look on her face was so serene. Third, she was a beautiful young woman. She was so beautiful that a worker in the Paris morgue made a death mask of her face. The mystery of her death and her beauty combined to make copies of the death mask a popular decorator item, particularly in the bohemian homes on the left bank and Mont Martre. Albert Camus had a copy and it was one of his favorite things to show visitors. She is known as l'Inconnue de la Seine– the Unknown of the Seine. I will simply call her l'Inconnue."

Daria continued, "The first work relating to l'Inconnue was a short novella written in 1898 by English author Richard le Gallienne, who owned a copy of the mask. German author Rainer Maria Rilke was the first to write a novel centered around l'Inconnue." She continued to describe the development of the water body genre in German and French literature up through the 1930s and even one World War II era attempt to turn the story into a ballet with a score by Claude Debussy. She then went on to compare not only works about the unknown girl, but how they influenced and were influenced by other dark genres of the era. Her presentation included many pictures of both referenced authors and places, and colorful diagrams showing the interactions between the various genres she discussed. Tom had worked with her to be able to do this presentation much as he did his presentations of managerial accounting information. The audience was educated and able to follow, but did not have the specific knowledge of the speaker. It seemed to be paying off.

Daria finished her talk by saying, "In the end we don't truly know if she was real. Was she the daughter of the Hamburg source of the plaster casts or a model from a Paris studio? She is said to have been the model of beauty for German women for two generations. L'Inconnue is still with us today and plays an important role. How many here have had CPR training?" About half of the hands went up. "Well, when you learned to do artificial respiration using Resusci Annie you kissed l'Inconnue. Her face is the one used for the training model." With that Daria opened the floor for questions. She answered several and at that point time was up. The search committee chair thanked her and everyone for coming and reminded them to fill out evaluation forms and give them to the department secretary sitting at the back of the room.

Daria had been so focused on her presentation that she had not noticed Brittany in the back of the room. Brittany came forward, still wearing a tight sweater and short skirt Daria noticed, and started to talk to Daria. "Oh that poor girl dead in the river! I don't know whether to feel sorry for her or just wonder why so many people decided to write about her. And keeping a copy of her head on your wall – eew! That's kind of disgusting you know. It's good to see you again Daria. I really like your suit."

"Thanks Brittany. It's nice to see you again too." Daria said, though she didn't like the fact that being nice and professional occasionally meant lying as well. Then again everyone lies, no exception. Daria could have easily lived the rest of her life without seeing Brittany again. Oh well. If she was hired by Lawndale State she would have Brittany as her secretary. Sheesh! "You'll have to excuse me, though. They have me on a tight schedule and if I don't get going I won't get any lunch. Don't want to faint in the middle of an interview! It's bad form you know."

"Oh I get it. I hope things go well for you today Daria."

"Thanks Brittany. I hope you have a good day too." Daria was glad that was done and followed the search committee chair out of the room. Sometimes it was hard for Daria to keep her deadpan speech at bay – especially with Brittany.

There were four other faculty members who joined them for lunch in the student union. There was a special room in the union just for faculty members and that is where they ate. The conversation was again much like the one at breakfast. Daria was starting to really get her lines memorized.

The afternoon meetings sped by as well. Finally she ended up back in Dr. Culbertson's office. He said to her, "This has been a really great day. Let me go over a few last things with you. I need to tell you about the process for getting tenure here at Lawndale State, the teaching loads and expectations, and finally our mentoring program for junior faculty. Then we will go over to Human Resources and they will give you the information on benefits and the retirement plan."

Daria managed to make it through her last two meetings. It was four o'clock and she was exhausted. Dr. Culbertson took her back to her parent's home and said that he would pick her and Tom up at six thirty for dinner. He was expecting three people plus she and Tom for dinner.

Daria walked into the house, set her computer bag and purse down by the door and collapsed on the sofa. Helen came out into the living room and said, "You're back! How was it? Do you think they liked you?"

"It went well. I'm kind of beat. I think I may lie down for an hour or so. Where's Tom?"

Helen said, "He's upstairs in your room. He met his father for lunch at the club. He got back around three o'clock."

"OK. Well I am going upstairs to lie down. I want to see him. Let him know we get picked up for dinner at six thirty."

"Have a good rest dear," Helen said as Daria plodded up the stairs.

…

Just before noon Helen had dropped Tom off at his Father's club. Angier Sloane was already waiting for his son in the lobby. He checked his Rolex watch to see if Tom was sufficiently early for their noon meeting. Angier was about an inch taller than Tom. He was fit and there was definitely a resemblance between father and son. The big difference was that he was now all gray.

Tom walked up to him and said, "Hi Dad."

"Good to see you son. You look well." Angier Sloane, though highly successful at negotiating was not much of one for a lot of idle chatter. "They have our table ready. Let's go sit down."

The hostess led the pair to their table and gave them the day's menu. The table was set with a linen tablecloth and napkins, crystal and porcelain glassware and plates, and high quality stainless flatware. Clearly this was the club for people with means. It was the perfect place for an important business meeting. Tom ordered the lunch sirloin with green beans almandine and an iced tea. Should keep hunger at bay and prevent his stomach from churning during the meeting.

"So, welcome back to Lawndale son. I understand Daria is interviewing for a faculty position over at Lawndale State? I hope her attitude doesn't keep her from getting the job. They tend to want people who are collegial."

Wow, thought Tom. We don't even have our food and you take a shot at Daria? You're a piece of work old man. Tom said, "I think you would be pleasantly surprised at how much Daria has matured from her doctoral program at Columbia. Their doctoral program in comparative literature is one of the best in the world. She has learned a lot not only about collegiality, but how to present her ideas in compelling ways. Her teaching has caused her to develop ways to bring literature alive, even to some of the dullest students. Besides, the department chair here called her department chair and asked about her. She fits exactly the niche they want to fill. I think her chances are really good."

The pretty waitress brought their drinks. Tom took a long sip of his iced tea.

"Glad to hear it. Now, when you two move to Lawndale you will be in need of a job. That is what I want to talk to you about. You have been running away from the family and our business for most of your life. I think the time has come for you to rethink your position and consider coming to work for us. Whether or not I approve of your choices in life is irrelevant at this point. What we both need to face are some facts. The most important of those is that I will retire in five or at most seven years. I would like to retire with another Sloane either at the helm or poised to take over in a few years."

"Maybe Elsie would like the job," Tom said jokingly.

"Your sister is incapable of that and you know it. She isn't able to focus and is clearly not goal oriented. You are. I have observed you setting clear simple goals in your life and then doing whatever was necessary to achieve those goals. First, there was your undergraduate career at Bromwell and getting your degree with honors. Second, there was your effort to court and marry Daria Morgendorffer. Third, there was your pursuit of becoming a partner at your firm in New York. Though I have my issues with the second one, all three demonstrate to me that you are serious, thoughtful, and capable."

"I'll take that as a compliment, but you need to get over whatever it is you don't like about Daria. Someday she will be the mother of your grandchildren and those grandchildren will be the only ones named Sloane." Touché Dad.

Angier let the comment go by and didn't veer off of the subject at hand. "Let's talk about your future, son. I want you to come and work for Grace, Sloane, and Paige. My proposition is that for the first four years you will rotate through the business units: Real Estate, Institutional Investment, Wealth Management, and Private Capital. In each of these practices you will spend approximately half of your time on the financial side and half in operations. The fifth year will be in the Office of the Chief Financial Officer. Throughout you will be an Assistant Vice President of Finance and Special Assistant to the CFO. Upon successful completion of the program you will be made Vice President for Operations. From there you will be best positioned to succeed me as CEO in one to two additional years. That gets me retired at the end of seven years with the knowledge that I have a capable successor.

Angier continued, "You recall that even though we may still use partnership terms for some of our positions we incorporated about 10 years ago. We are privately held and I control 51% of the voting shares. So, if push comes to shove what I say goes. I will structure ownership of the stock so that you and your sister split the ownership and benefits of the shares, but you will be the one who votes all of the shares. Now let me write a salary number down and see what you think." Angier pulled out a small pad and wrote down the number. He passed it over to Tom.

Tom said, "OK. Let's discuss salary first. Your number is good. It is about what I will get as a partner in New York. I want 20% more. Also, I want a 10% signing bonus payable as soon as I execute the contract. You are not offering me a job. You are asking me to set the course for the rest of my life. There is also considerably more I want, just so that we are clear."

"Go on," Angier said flatly.

Tom continued, "First, I want a corporate paid move from New York to Lawndale. I want the company to pay for my and Daria's membership in your country club. I want 25 days of vacation per year. All days will be vested at the start of the fiscal year. While I am in each unit I will serve on the Strategic planning Committee for the unit. I want full access to the corporate jet and if it is not available, then travel in the highest class of service available for the route. I can take along as an assistant or advisor anyone I choose. It may be several people. All paid at company expense. I want a company car and it will be any car I choose. I want a company issued Black Card.

Tom continued, "My homebase is the corporate office in Lawndale. Any travel or assignment to another office will require accommodation in a suite at a four or five star hotel. Rental cars will be of my choosing. If I am traveling domestically I will be home by 5:00 pm on Friday and not leave my home before 8:00 am on Monday. Anything international more than 10 days, or more than one international trip over 5 days twice in six months, my family has the right to accompany me at company expense on the second or subsequent trip. If there are medical issues at home, then I can postpone or refuse travel."

"That is quite a set of demands," Angier said.

Tom picked up his phone. "I just took the liberty of sending the list to your phone," Tom said. "I sent a convenient bullet list."

"So, you've apparently been thinking about this ahead of our meeting," Angier said with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"I know how you operate," Tom said. "Also, let me be perfectly clear about something. If you try to use work as a way to drive a wedge between Daria and I, then I will walk. Do I make myself absolutely clear?"

"Yes son. You do." Angier had never had his son stand up to him like this. While he may have been a bit offended he was nevertheless impressed that Tom was perceptive, foresighted, and calculating. These were exactly the skills he needed to succeed in this industry. "I will pledge to you that I will not do anything to try and hurt your marriage. I see just how important it is to you. Don't forget in all of this you are still my son!"

Tom thought for a moment about how different his family was from the Morgendorffers. Here was his father, who seemed to be genuinely proud of him, unable to utter that one single word – love. He had heard that word come from both Jake and Helen earlier, and Helen could be a real shark of a lawyer!

"So, what is your response?" Tom asked his father.

"A little presumptuous aren't we?" Angier said.

"This is just a simple business transaction. You told me what you want and I gave you the conditions, which are of course all contingent on Daria getting the faculty position at Lawndale State," Tom replied.

"OK. Here we go," said Angier. "I will give you 10% over the partner salary. The car must be assembled in North America. The jet will be at your disposal, but you are in line behind me and all of the Vice Presidents. You can travel business class, but you need to be a Vice President to qualify for first class on a commercial airline. As far as rental cars go, I think you will find our company policy is quite generous. Therefore, cars you rent must be consistent with company policy. You can have a platinum card, but not a black card. Again, you need to be a VP for a black card. I agree to your other conditions. I know how important your time is with Daria. You have made that abundantly clear today. I agree that you will be home weekends as you specify. And of course this is contingent on her getting the job at Lawndale State. Do we have a deal?"

"Send me a text of what you just said. I will give you a yes or no tomorrow evening when Daria and I arrive at your place. We will be staying Friday night and Saturday night. We head back to New York on Sunday morning," Tom said.

"OK." Angier said with a bit of resignation in his voice. "So, how are you planning to get back to the Morgendorffer's place?"

"You could give me a ride or I can call Helen and she will pick me up," Tom said.

"I'll give you a ride. You can see my new Jaguar."

As Tom got up he checked his phone. He was surprised to see that it was already 2:30 pm.

…

Daria entered her old bedroom to find Tom sitting at the computer playing solitaire. This was kind of surprising, because he usually went in for a more action oriented game when he had the time. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She walked over and put her arms around his neck and placed her chin on top of his head.

"How has your day been so far?' Tom asked.

"It has gone well. I have developed decent relationships with the people in the department. At least as good as one can get in the interview process. I even smiled. I think you will like the people you are going to meet this evening. How was your lunch?"

"'It has been said that 'social occasions are only warfare concealed.' That pretty well describes lunch with my Dad. However, if we move here I have a job. It would be an unbelievably good job that would benefit the both of us. I told him that I would tell him yes or no when we arrive at their place tomorrow evening." Tom was still staring at the computer screen.

"OK Khan Noonien Singh. We can talk more about this later. Do you think you could go downstairs so that your wife could have about an hour's rest? Dr. Culbertson will pick us up at six thirty," Daria said.

Tom got up, turned around, put his arms around Daria and kissed her lightly on the lips. Still holding her he said, "Have a good rest. I'll come and get you in an hour so that we can both get ready to go out for dinner." He let her go and walked out of the room.

Daria took off her shoes and stockings, hung up her suit and shirt, and laid down on the bed. She just laid there and stared at the ceiling for a while thinking about the events of the day. How many times had she been in this position, though not on this bed and certainly in a very different looking room? Yet, the ceiling was the same. It was familiar. It was part of her kind of like Tom, though Tom was much more enjoyable. Maybe she should have asked him to lie next to her instead of sending him downstairs. Tom understood. Tom put up with her. Tom loved her and the fact was that Daria truly loved him back. She just wished she could show it more, though he understood. She was different even now, even now after having left Lawndale so many years ago. Yet she had to admit that the familiar was comforting. But to Daria no one was more familiar or more comforting than Tom. With that thought Daria drifted off to sleep.

….

Tom walked into the bedroom and paused to look at his wife lying on the bed. She was sound asleep on her back. He could hear her quietly breathing. He certainly wasn't going to shout that it was time to get up. So, he walked quietly over to the bed and sat down on the edge. With the index finger of his right hand he carefully traced the gentle oval of her face from her hairline to her chin. Then he leaned over and gently kissed her lips.

"Mmmm," was Daria's first response. She lifted her arms putting them around Tom's neck and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. Releasing him she said, "Good thing I didn't have the pasta with roasted garlic sauce and garlic bread for lunch."

"I'll say," Tom said. "You might have killed the entire faculty. That would have made getting the job kind of hard."

Daria smiled and laughed at the image Tom's comment created in her mind. She pictured the people she had met slumped over in chairs, mouths open, and lifeless. Then again, it would be like l'Inconnue in a conference room instead of a river.

"I love hearing you laugh and seeing you smile," Tom said as he leaned over and kissed Daria's cheek.

Composing herself Daria gave Tom a little poke in the ribs and said, "You know I smile and laugh when there is something to smile and laugh about. You don't want me to ruin my reputation as the 'misery chick' do you?" Daria continued to smile at Tom.

"Certainly not! Far be it from me to try and change you. I love you just as you are. You're not a 'misery chick' at all. You are just not like other people. You're different," Tom said to his wife. "Now, unfortunately, it is back to business. Time to get up so we can be ready to go to dinner."

"Slave driver," Daria said as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"We can delve into slavery later. Now we need to get moving," Tom said with a smile.

Daria's smile faded when she stood up. She went over to the mirror and brushed her hair. As she did that she noticed that Tom was still sitting on the bed just watching her. There was still a smile on his face. She went over to her suitcase and pulled out a cream colored silk blouse. This would go well with her suit and be a change from the cotton shirt she wore for the daytime interview. She put it on and buttoned it. Then she took the locket necklace Tom had given her for their anniversary and put is on as well. The little heart nestled itself perfectly in the middle of her chest.

Tom walked up behind Daria just as she had finished putting on her necklace. He took his left hand and moved her hair on her right side away from her neck and kissed her neck. Daria said, "Oh stop it Tom. You're going to wind up being the one to make us late! Now go over to the closet and bring me my skirt. Then get your suit on."

"Slave driver," Tom said as he walked over to the closet to get Daria's skirt. He brought it to her and then proceeded to change into his suit and tie.

Tom and Daria came down the stairs holding hands with just about five minutes to spare. When they got to the bottom Tom said to Helen and Jake, who were sitting in the living room, "We're ready for inspection."

Jake and Helen walked over as Jake said, "Alright stand at attention. I'm going to check your uniforms and you better be perfect! Otherwise it will be latrine duty for a week. Understand that soldiers?"

Tom and Daria snapped to attention. Tom had not thought about what he was going to say before letting it out. Now Jake was on one of his military school flashbacks, which usually ended in an extended rant about his long dead father. Oh well, Daria would have a snarky comment for him later. He accepted that.

Jake gave them a close look over and picked a couple of pieces of lint off of each of their suits. Helen said, "Jake, they look fine. I think they are ready to go to dinner with Dr. Culbertson and the others. Now tell them to stand at ease."

"Oh, by all means stand at ease. You don't need to be like old Jakie standing at attention in the hot sun while some sadistic military school sergeant gives you a thorough inspection. The military school that dear old Dad just had to send me off to because I was so inconvenient for him to have around the house. No it's military school for Jake…" Jake's rant continued until Helen calmed him down.

The doorbell rang and Helen said, "You two look really fantastic. You are so cute together. I know you will knock them dead. Go answer the door while I take Dad into the kitchen. We'll see you later."

Daria opened the door and Dr. Culbertson was standing there. "Are you and your husband ready for some dinner?" Dr. Culbertson said.

"Absolutely. C'mon Tom. Let's go," Daria said and she and Tom walked out the door to Dr. Culbertson's car. Daria got in front and Tom sat in the back.

"There is a new place that just opened near the mall. It features fusion cuisine – Asian and European. Some of the faculty at the university have recommended it. I haven't been there, but if it is OK with you we will give it a try."

Tom said, "It is fine with us. We like to try new dishes. On our honeymoon we even tried haggis!"

"Sounds adventurous! I take it you went to the U.K.?"

Tom responded, "Yes. We spent our time mostly in London, though we made a two day trip to Oxford. We both really enjoyed the British Museum and the British Library. I thought I was going to have to drag Daria out of the British Library."

"What did you see in Oxford?"

Tom responded again, "The town was interesting, but we spent much of our time in the university library, bookstore, and walking the Tolkien tour. As I recall we shipped about 30 pounds of books home from the bookstore. There were so many titles you simply can't find here."

"I agree. I have a tough time pulling myself away from the bookstores whenever I am in Oxford. It's probably a good thing they are not open 24 hours. I would never get any sleep! Ah here we are." Dr. Culbertson said as they turned into the parking lot.

Three other members of the faculty were waiting for them in the vestibule of the restaurant. Tom noted there were two men and one woman. All were middle aged and graying. If he were to put a name on their dress it would be 'rumpled chic.' One man was tall, fit, and wore jeans and a corduroy sportcoat with no tie. The other man was short, kind of heavy, balding, and wore blue dress trousers, a striped shirt with a red tie, and brown leather jacket. The tie had what was probably a food stain at the bottom. The woman was average height and a little heavy. She wore a short skirt, sweater, and heels that left little doubt about what she wanted you to see. Tom made a note to himself to ask Daria what the woman was wearing earlier in the day. He was curious if she had changed her outfit significantly after meeting Daria. Of course, Daria might have no recollection of what people were wearing. She rarely made much of how people looked.

Dr. Culbertson introduced Tom to the faculty members. Daria had already met them at the university. The hostess escorted them to their reserved table, gave them menus, and took drink orders.

"So, Mr. Sloane what thoughts do you have about living here in Lawndale? It is a far cry from New York," said the man in jeans.

"Please, just call me Tom. It is different from New York, but it has advantages, too. Daria and I both have our families here. We both grew up here. We first met and dated here," Tom said as he glanced toward his wife. As the drinks were served he continued, "The fact is that the town is clean, safe, and offers everything one needs for daily living. Probably the thing we will miss most about New York is the transit system. We don't own a car and don't need to own one. If we move here, then car shopping will be the first item of business along with finding a place to live. For at least the first few days we can make do staying with either my parents or Daria's and borrowing one of their vehicles."

As they ordered their dinners, Tom could see where the man in jeans was going. Tom had bought himself some time comparing Lawndale and New York. He thought what the man was really driving at was to get him to talk about his job and what his thoughts were on following his wife. Clearly there was an issue offering the job to Daria if her husband wasn't willing to move. And of course it was illegal for them to ask Daria the question.

"I've been busy since we arrived. While Daria was spending the day getting to know everyone in the English Department I had a job interview."

"Oh that's great!" said the woman. "Who did you interview with?"

"I'd rather not say at the moment. Since I will be leaving a partner's position with my firm in New York there are some negotiations that happen and those are confidential until a contract is signed." There. Tom used 'will' to indicate certainty, noted his position with his current firm, and 'contract' at least implies an executive position. "I've always told Daria that as an accountant I can find a job anywhere."

Clearly the way things were shaping up this dinner was more about Tom than Daria. Tom took this as a good sign. They would not be as focused on playing the game this way if Daria had done poorly in the interview process. Tom's take was that Daria was the leading candidate and the only thing was to make sure that if they made an offer she would be able to accept it. The one thing that Tom wanted to do was make sure that the conversation did not steer toward the Sloane family.

Dinner arrived and it was excellent. The topic shifted to food and Daria got to do most of the talking. Tom knew these situations could be hard on his wife. She did not relish them in the least. She was happiest at home with him and a good book in her hands. He was actually quite impressed by her business persona. Sure it wasn't totally genuine, but she could put in little personal stories and comments that were totally appropriate for the situation. He wondered which book she read to give her the model for doing this. She certainly didn't read business or leadership books. Maybe it was her gift for teaching or phenomenal knowledge of the language. She was able to uphold her end of the conversation without sarcasm or snark. He was truly proud of her and the way she had matured since he first met her so many years ago.

When dinner ended they all stood up and walked into the lobby. Hands were shaken all around. What Tom noticed was that the three faculty members lingered after the handshakes. They even got into some new small talk with Daria about a conference they recently attended. It went on a good ten minutes before they started to wander off to their cars. The last one to leave was the one with the tie.

"Well, that was a lovely dinner Dr. Culbertson. It is so nice having a chance to meet outside of the office," Daria said.

"It was really nice to meet some of your colleagues," Tom chimed in.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now I need to get you two home. I have some papers to grade before turning in tonight," Dr. Culbertson said as he led them to his car.

As Tom and Daria walked in the door to the Morgendorffer house Helen came down the stairs in her bathrobe. She said, "Welcome back! Goodness it's 9:30 already. Let's go sit in the living room and you can tell me all about your dinner. I want to hear all of the details."

As they sat down Daria said in her flat monotone, "I think I will let Tom tell most of the story. Of course, I will correct him when he is wrong. I've used my 'business persona' today to the point that it is worn out. I've smiled so much my face hurts. I need to revert to my true identity. Go on Tom. Tell her." Daria leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes.

"So tell me Tom. How did it all go? Do you think they liked her?" Helen asked.

"I will be extremely surprised if they don't give her a job offer. The dynamic was interesting. Dr. Culbertson played the role of cool moderator. He attempted to be unemotional. There were three faculty members present: the Interrogator, Mr. Smitten, and the Hot Knife. The Interrogator started with me to see if I would really move to Lawndale following my wife. He had to be careful to try and pry information from me rather than Daria, since trying to get it out of Daria would violate hiring laws. Mr. Smitten has it bad. About all he could do was stare at Daria. He brought up a couple of literary questions to discuss with Daria, which he thought I might not understand. I did understand and that seemed to surprise him. With a minor in literature and being married to Daria I think I have picked up a thing or two. Overall Smitten was interesting to watch. Hot Knife was dressed to be attractive to more than the men. I think that she meant for Daria to think she has the mantle of hottest professor in the department. I think Mr. Smitten is living proof that her reign is over. Daria is just plain hot."

"I'm not that hot, dear." Daria said without opening her eyes.

"Yes you are dear. And I guess you are not asleep either." Tom said.

Helen chuckled.

"Anyway, Hot Knife's job was to ask the killer questions. She tried to get information out of me about my interview. Then she shot some very pointed questions at Daria. A couple of them I thought were a little over the line for a dinner meeting, but then they are the ones conducting the interview. Daria did a great job answering the questions and even left everyone's heads attached at the shoulder!"

"Thank you for your confidence in my ability to handle a social situation. Just remember that the couches in this house are perfectly capable of supporting a husband overnight." Daria said in her characteristic uninflected deadpan voice. Her eyes were still closed.

"Oh Daria," Helen said. "Tom is just giving me the story and he is being very complimentary to you. Don't bust his chops! I deal with these kinds of interpersonal dynamics everyday as an attorney and as a manager. His comments are both insightful and helpful in understanding the situation. Sometimes things are not quite what they appear to be on the surface."

"It's OK Helen. I don't think I will be banished from the bedroom tonight. Besides, she knows I'm right."

"Why don't we all have some tea before bed? I'll make some decaf green tea. Then we will all sleep better." Helen got up and went into the kitchen to start making some tea. Tom got up, pulled off his jacket and tie and laid them on the back of the couch. Daria stood up and took off her jacket and laid it on the back of the couch as well. She took the two steps over to Tom and put her arms around him. Tom responded putting his arms around her and hugged her.

"This has been a hard day for me Tom. I need you tonight. Badly."

Tom said, "I'm always here for you Daria. I will do anything for you because I love you. Now let's go have some tea with your Mom. Then we can go up to bed. Afterall, we have to go apartment looking tomorrow!"

Tom and Daria walked into the dining area holding hands. They sat down at the table and Helen poured the tea. Afterwards they all went up to bed.

**Friday**

Daria was amazed that she was the first to awaken. She looked over at the clock and it showed 8:20. Tom was facing the wall away from her. She got up, pulled on her robe, slipped her feet into her slippers and made her way out of the room and downstairs. Helen was in the kitchen making coffee.

"Do you think there might be some of that for me?" Daria asked.

"Of course dear. I'm happy to get you a cup. Your father left early this morning to go on a trip with a client. What can I get you for breakfast? I assume you are somewhere between toaster pastries and high fiber oatmeal." Helen said to her oldest daughter.

"Cold cereal with milk is fine. However, if you happen to have donuts I would gladly accept one."

"No donuts with your Dad's heart. But here is the cereal, a bowl, and the milk," Helen said as she handed Daria the items. "Oh, and here is a spoon too."

"Good. Then I won't have to stick my face in the bowl and eat like a dog."

"Very funny Daria. Now here is a napkin and your coffee. Be careful it's hot."

"I promise not to sue you if I burn myself on what is obviously very hot coffee. No disclaimer needed."

Helen said, "So what are you two planning today?"

"Tom arranged for us to go and see three apartment complexes. Then we are going to drive around some neighborhoods where there are houses for sale. This is a different way of looking at Lawndale for us. He and I also need to have a serious talk. I know his father offered him a job. He will need to tell him something this evening when we arrive at the Sloanes' house."

"My goodness. Sounds like you two will have a busy day."

"We will. The rental car agency should be dropping off the car around ten this morning. We will leave then or shortly thereafter. I don't expect that we will come back before going to the Sloanes'. I am expecting a delightful evening and day tomorrow. Ten bucks says dinner will be at the club. Nothing says fun like silence, glares, and a ticking grandfather clock in the foyer. Tom's family makes ours look positively demonstrative in how we communicate. I'll take the mild insanity of this household over the repressed emotions of the Sloanes anytime. I'm just glad that Tom is not like that."

"We are both lucky to have husbands who love us so deeply, Daria. I have seen too many marriages where that has not been the case. Your father may have his faults, but one thing that has never been in doubt since we first met was how much he loves me. Oh he may be a little thick at times, but it is never in doubt. I can see that Tom loves you just as much and is not afraid to say it or show it, even in front of his in-laws."

"I know Mom. I just wish I could be a little warmer. It's just not the way I am. Don't get me wrong. I love his touch and embrace, but I find it hard to just go up and touch him and I have to kind of prepare myself it I know he is going to touch me. Even after all these years I will sometimes flinch if he surprises me. Luckily, he is kindhearted enough to accept me as I am. Maybe that is why I love him. Maybe that is why I have never had a substantial relationship with any other guy."

Daria continued, "Over the past couple of days the stress had kind of gotten to me. That really makes me mad at myself. I have picked a fight with Tom. I've made up with Tom. It is one of the few times I have really felt driven to go up to him and get him to just hold me. I don't like feelings of insecurity. I'm supposed to be in control at all times. At least with him I can feel less insecure. Overall it just kind of rattles me. But no matter what Tom is there."

Helen sighed and looked her daughter in the eye, "Daria, I think you just told me that you love your husband and he loves you no matter what. You are human, much as you are loathe to admit it sometimes. These are normal emotions and you have to accept them. Your father and I have known you were different since you were in preschool. Tom has known you were different since he met you. Once he fell in love with you he knew he had to accept you as you are. Neither of you is perfect. Both of you are oldest children and are used to getting your way. Of course you are going to fight. Your father and I fight, but sometimes that just makes the making up so much better. There is another word that describes the behavior of both your father and Tom. That word is commitment. They honor that commitment in a day and age when too many don't. That makes them special. That makes them ours. Keep working on seeking out Tom's touch, but don't be afraid that not doing it causes him to love you less. He understands you better than I do. Trust him and his love and commitment to you."

"Thanks Mom. I really needed that. I do feel much better now." Daria said to her mother. "I'm glad that I can talk to you."

"You are my daughter Daria. As I have said all of your life, you can come to me and talk to me about anything – no matter what." Helen brushed away a tear in the corner of her eye.

Daria finished her cereal and was sitting sipping her coffee when she heard sounds upstairs. Tom was up and coming downstairs.

"Good morning everyone!" Tom said. "Any more of that coffee?"

"Check the pot by the refrigerator," Daria said.

Tom found the coffee, a mug, poured himself a cup and joined the women at the table. They sat and talked about plans for the day. Tom got up and made himself some food. While eating and chatting he said, "Helen, I just want to thank you for having us. It is so much nicer being here than at my parent's place. I'm sorry we need to leave and go over there, but my Mom wants to see us while we are here and to her that means equal time."

Helen replied, "We are just delighted to have you two here whenever we can. We understand that you need to divide your time between us and your parents Tom. It's not a problem."

"Thanks. Well Daria, we need to go up and get dressed and packed. The rental car will be here in just under an hour." Tom got up, put his dishes in the dishwasher and headed up the stairs. Daria followed a few minutes later.

When the rental car arrived Tom signed the papers and then carried the luggage downstairs and placed it in the trunk. He and Daria said their goodbyes to Helen, got in and drove off. Helen watched them leave and wiped tears from her eyes. She so desperately wanted Daria back in Lawndale. Now the hard part was the waiting. Helen turned and went inside shutting the door behind her. Maybe a little drink would calm her nerves.

Tom and Daria spent the rest of the morning visiting apartment complexes and seeing the available units. When they were done looking at the last place Tom said, "How about we go to the old Pizza King and see if they still have the best pizza in town?"

"I'm game. I just hope it isn't still filled with high school drama."

"We'll see," Tom said as he found a parking place.

They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. It looked much the same as when they were in high school. Probably a new coat of paint and it looked like new upholstery on the booths. They went and bought their slices, then sat down in a booth. It seemed cleaner than they remembered.

"So Daria, we need to discuss the job offer from my father. I need to give him an answer when we arrive this evening," Tom said in the middle of a bite of pizza.

"Did he make you a decent offer or is he trying to get you on the cheap?" Daria asked.

Tom pulled out his phone and brought up a page on the notepad. He said, "Take a look Daria. This is what the offer is. This includes the salary, benefits, and all the perks."

Daria wiped her hands on a napkin and then took the phone from Tom. As she read, her eyes widened. She said, "Are you kidding me? If you got this they wouldn't have to offer me a job at Lawndale State. I could hang out and watch TV all day for that kind of money!" She shifted her gaze from the phone to Tom and continued, "Tempting as it may be that is not my plan."

"You can guess who I would take along for advising and assistance, right?"

"Duh," Daria said. "You are clearly crazy not to take it and I don't mean just for the money. I think you have to listen to what your father was telling you. He wants you to be the plan of succession for the firm. My possible job here is just the excuse he needs to move his plan forward. If I didn't come to work here, then he would be on your back trying to get you to come to Lawndale with our without me. To him I am just a distraction. Is this manipulation? Yes. He thrives on manipulation. Does it work to our benefit? Yes. For once in his life he has proposed something, which while mildly self-serving, is not without merit and not without significant benefit to us. My only concern is whether or not there is something here he might try to use as a wedge between us."

Tom sat and chewed on his pizza for a couple of minutes before answering. Tom told Daria in his unemotional low pitched voice he reserved for things like death in the family, "I made it very clear to my father that he must accept you as the love of my life and the future of the Sloane family. Any attempt to force a wedge between us and I walk and don't look back. Period."

Daria raised her eyebrows in surprise and exclaimed, "Wow Tom. You really hit him right between the eyes."

Tom's gaze locked on Daria's deep brown eyes. He replied, "Point blank and ice cold."

The two sat in silence as they finished their pizza slices. When they finished Daria said, "I think you should tell him yes."

Tom replied, "I concur. Now let's go do some 'drivebys.' I'll drive."

Daria chuckled, "Good one Tom. Good one."

…

Tom pulled the car into his parent's driveway and parked it in one of the spaces next to the garage. He and Daria got out, walked to the front door and rang the bell. Kay Sloane, Tom's mother, opened the door and let them in.

"Oh it is so good to see you two! My son and favorite daughter-in-law," Kay said.

Only daughter-in-law Daria thought. At least Kay was always pleasant to Daria, though she had a hunch that Kay still kind of viewed her as the stable girl that married the dashing landowner's son. Oh well.

Kay gave each of them a hug and 'air kiss' on the cheek. It was all Daria could muster to not push her away. But, she managed to accept the hug and even hugged back a little bit, though she drew the line at 'air kisses.' Those were just too phoney.

"So come on in and sit down. Tell me, how are Jake and Helen doing Daria?"

"They're doing fine, Kay," Daria said. "Mom is busy as the senior managing partner at the law firm. Dad has a decent number of consulting clients. He just left today for a trip with one of them."

What Daria considered mindless banter went on for about a half hour. Finally, Tom said, "You know Mom, we should get the luggage out of the car and take it up to my room."

"That's a good idea dear. Go ahead and do that. I reserved a table at the club for us at seven. Dad will meet us there. He has a late meeting at the office. You two might want to rest up a bit before dinner. Remember, we dress for dinner at the club on Friday evenings. So, be sure to put on your best. I had Constanza leave an iron and ironing board in your room in case you need them."

Tom and Daria walked out to the car, took their bags out of the trunk and hauled them upstairs. Tom's room was a familiar place. It was located in the far corner of the second floor of the big house with no bedrooms adjacent to it. The only difference from their high school days was that it now had a king sized bed in it. The bed took up much of the room, but there was still plenty of room to move around. They unpacked their bags and then sat down on the bed. It had a memory foam mattress, which doesn't transmit motion.

"Don't you just love the repressed life? We've been here almost an hour and there is no sign yet of any substantive conversation. Certainly there is no mention of feelings," Tom said.

"Well a least your Mom is making what she makes best for dinner!" Daria said as she and Tom looked at each other and said in unison, "Reservations." Then the two of them laughed.

"I guess we ought to do some ironing. I think she gave us a hint," Daria said.

"Yeah. She wants us fully presentable," Tom said as the two of them pulled out their suits and the shirts they planned on wearing for the evening. Tom would wear the sapphire colored tie Daria had given them for their fifth anniversary a couple of weeks ago.

It took Tom and Daria a good hour to press and get their clothes ready for the evening. While neither of them were really that excited about dressing for dinner, much less slaving over a hot iron, it gave them something to do to pass the time and not have to talk to anyone else. Instead they talked to each other about their day looking at possible future homes, their interviews, and their observations of Helen and Jake. It was nice to spend some time together with no particular agenda.

The two walked downstairs at 6:30 pm ready to go to the club. They were holding hands when they walked into the living room to see both Kay and Elsie, Tom's sister, sitting in chairs reading magazines – Country Club World and Waif.

Elsie looked at Tom and Daria with a look Tom could only think of as menacing. Tom didn't really get along with his sister, but at least over the past couple of years they had been civil to each other.

"Are we about ready to go?" Tom said.

"Sure. We'll take my car," Kay said.

"Oh good, an evening with the 'misery chick.'" Elsie said. She turned in her chair and looked straight at Daria. In an accusatory tone she blurted out, "So, you've brainwashed my brother into coming home now? I guess I have to give you credit for that. Mom and Dad will be happy to have Tom here, but I can't say the same."

"Elise!" Kay exclaimed.

Elise turned her gaze to Tom and continued, "I don't know what you have ever seen in her. She's such a downer to be around. All I can figure is that she is a whole lot different when the lights go out. At least in payment she'll get to enjoy your money."

Tom looked at his sister in disbelief. He was not going to stand there and let Elise say things like that about Daria. He shot back, "Elsie. Your opinion means nothing to me. You are jealous of the fact that I have found the love of my life. I have no interest in hearing your opinion or anything else you have to say." Tom turned, still holding Daria's hand, and started for the back door. Elise jumped up and blocked his way.

Hands on her hips Elise stood there and said, "Things have been nice around here without you or her. Why can't you and her," Elsie said jerking her thumb toward Daria, "just stay in New York. Then I only have to see you on a holiday once in a while."

"Elsie!" Kay shouted. "I will thank you to keep a civil tongue in my house! Your brother and his wife are here to visit us. We don't know if they will move back to Lawndale or not. They are both welcome in this house anytime."

Tom noted to himself how his mother had said 'his wife' and 'both welcome' as if it was only together. Well, this would not stand. Tom let go of Daria's hand and stepped up to Elsie and stood virtually nose to nose with his sister. Being somewhat taller he looked down at her. Tom said in rapid measured tones using his low serious voice, "You are an empty headed used up party girl who hasn't figured out that she better make something of herself before it is too late. The bloom is off the rose Elsie. You may be younger than we are, but you are already looking older."

Daria saw Elsie draw her right hand back to slap Tom's face. She stepped up right behind Tom and to his left side. She set herself in a front stance and executed a karate block which stopped Elsie's slap cold. Elsie yelped and stepped back because the block caused her forearm to absorb all the force she had intended for her brother's face.

"Nobody strikes my husband. Got that?" Daria said.

Tom closed in on his sister and got right in her face. He said, "Keep up your lifestyle and you will be nothing but a bitter old hag by time you are thirty five. If you ever say something like that to Daria again, then when the time comes I will just leave you in whatever gutter you wind up in. Got that?"

"Tom! Elsie! Stop this terrible display right now!" Kay shrieked. Kay's face was white as a sheet. Turning to Elsie she said, "I think you should go back to your apartment. It won't be pleasant having you with us at the club this evening."

Tom got in one more shot at his sister, "You have made nothing out of yourself, unlike Daria, who will be properly addressed as Dr. Sloane by the time we return."

Elsie slunk away rubbing her forearm and tears mixed with mascara running down her face. As she reached the front door, she turned and sobbed, "I hate both of you."

Daria drew up next to Tom and said, "C'mon Tom. Let's get our luggage. We can go back to my parents' house. At least we're welcome there."

Kay pleaded in a shrill voice, "Please, Daria don't go. You are welcome here now. You are always welcome here." Then turning to Tom she continued pleading with tears welling up in her eyes, "Please Tom. Your father is expecting us for dinner at the club. Let's go meet him."

Tom looked at Daria. Daria nodded slightly to him. "OK Mom. We'll go to dinner. But I am not going to take any more of this foolishness. Understand?"

"Of course dear. Your Father and I love Daria." Kay said while wiping her eyes. In the background they could hear Elsie start her car and drive off.

Right, Tom thought. You just love Daria. Afterall this is such a loving family. I'm not even certain you love me and that I am not just a succession plan. Thank God I have the Morgendorffers. They may be a little insane, but at least they are not phony.

Tom and Daria followed Kay out to her car. They got in the back seat of the S-Class Mercedes and Kay drove off. They all sat in silence all the way to the club. Kay stopped at the door and let the valet take the car. The three of them walked into the club. Angier had not yet arrived. Kay said, "Let's go into the bar and have a drink. Goodness knows that we can all use a drink after that scene Elsie made." They went in. Tom ordered scotch on the rocks. Daria ordered a tequila sunrise. Kay ordered an old fashioned. When the drinks arrived they just sat there, sipped their drinks, and listened to the pianist.

The hostess came into the bar and told them that their table was ready. They picked up their drinks and walked to their table. As yet Tom's father had not arrived. Kay said, "I should check my phone and see if he has texted or tried to call." At this time there was no message from Angier. "Well, I'm sure he will be here soon!"

Angier Sloane came into the dining room and found his party of three looking over the menu. He said, "Good evening Daria, Kay, Tom. How are you three this evening? Where's Elsie? I thought she was going to join us?"

"She decided not to come dear." Kay immediately responded. "She just didn't feel like it."

Daria had to bite her tongue to avoid saying something like: I think she was avoiding a bloody nose to go with her bruise. But, she was good and kept it to herself. She and Tom had to have a good long talk later.

"Daria, you look lovely this evening. That is really a nice suit! I'm sure you knocked them dead at the interview." Angier said.

"Thank you Ange." Daria said. She was tempted to make a comment about fishing her suit out of the river, but he wouldn't have understood the arcane reference to her earlier presentation. More for Tom later. Daria said, "They have wonderful choices on the menu here."

Angier said, "Chef is really good. He went to the Cordon Bleu in Paris. We were lucky to get him. He has a great resume. I was on the hiring committee. I think the reason we were able to hire him is that like you and Tom he has family in the area. He wanted to come back to Lawndale. Still, we are paying him very well. As a result this is probably the best restaurant within at least a 50 mile radius. If there is something you want that isn't on the menu or you want one of the menu items customized he will do that."

"How was your interview?" Angier said just as the waiter came up to take their orders. "Please give us a few more minutes. I haven't had a chance to look at the menu yet. Would you bring me a highball?" The waiter left and returned shortly with the drink. Then he disappeared again.

Daria started to talk about the people she met and the presentation she made to the faculty and students of the English Department. She purposely put on her 'business persona' because that was what she believed the Sloans would relate to. It was fascinating to her how they started to engage once she did that. She was about a quarter of the way through talking about her interview when the waiter returned and they placed their orders. She thought it best to keep the rest in reserve until asked to continue.

"Well Daria," Angier said. "It is certainly clear that the interview process is somewhat different in academia than in business. I find it interesting, though, that it is so elaborate."

"One of the important differences is the length of commitment to the person hired," Daria said. "In business you can hire and fire at will. That isn't the case in academia. You hire a person into a tenure track, which barring something catastrophic is a minimum six year commitment. Then if the person achieves tenure you are talking about a commitment spanning decades."

"Certainly if I was making that long a commitment to an employee I would want to be certain I hired the right person," Angier said looking at Tom. "So Tom, what are your thoughts about our conversation yesterday?"

"The answer is yes, Dad. If Daria gets the position on the faculty of Lawndale State, then I will come and work for Grace, Sloane, and Paige under the terms we discussed." In many ways it felt to Tom that a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. This was a life changing decision.

Three waiters arrived with trays carrying the food. They moved about the table and served each of the Sloanes. Everyone was either quiet or answering the waiters' questions.

After the waiters left Angier picked up the conversation again, "Daria, I would like your very candid thoughts on this please."

Daria paused a moment, swallowed the food in her mouth, and put down her fork. She turned her big brown eyes, stared right into Angier's and said, "Tom and I discussed it. I agree that it is the right move. Three generations of Sloanes have built the firm. That is not something to walk away from. Tom and I share everything. I know the feelings and reservations he has had about joining the firm in the past. However, the time has come to have a Sloane on board to take the firm into the next generation. I think he will be good at it. For all his kindheartedness the fact is that when it comes down to brass tacks he is someone you don't want as your enemy. One of his strengths is that people underestimate him. Do the wrong thing and you may find that he has ripped your heart from your chest and the last thing you see is that heart beating in his hand. Another way of saying it is that he prefers diplomacy, but war is a perfectly viable option. I fully support this decision under the conditions he described to me."

"As a budding academic I am a bit surprised that you are so supportive of this move," Angier said.

"Ange, you need to understand that I am not like other academics. I even go so far as to say I am not like other people. I do not live in an ivory tower or view the world through the foggy glasses of utopian theory. Nor am I depressed. I am and always have been a cold realist. Ask Tom. He will tell you. The cold harsh light of reality has been my guide. That is why I broke up with him at the end of high school. It is also why I agreed to start a long distance relationship with him at the end of the summer of our Junior year in college. He is the one man that can stand being with me for more than one date. He understood me in high school and he understood me in college and he understands me today. He loves me and I came to the realization that I love him too. I love him with all my heart and I will defend him to the death if I have to. Our relationship has nothing to do with either of our families. We are soulmates and will be always. He supports me and the things I want to do. I support him and the things he wants to do. That is the reality and we adapt as life happens. I think we can both make an outstanding future for ourselves here in Lawndale. All of the pieces are in place. That is my assessment of the situation."

"Thank you for your candidness Daria. I find it refreshing around here!" Angier said gazing toward Kay.

The family ate in silence for a little while, and then Angier asked Daria to continue telling them all about her interview, which she did. She highlighted the Chair's comment about her being the top expert in the particular genre she had studied for her doctoral thesis. Tom was just glad that he could eat without having to be the one talking. He was still a little disturbed by the confrontation with his sister earlier. However, in good Sloane fashion no one was going to talk about the elephant in the room. They would simply ignore it and pretend it didn't happen. Nothing like letting things fester. Once they were settled in Lawndale he would have to address his sister and her attitude.

They decided to have dessert and coffee out on the covered veranda. It provided a lovely view of the lake and the stars. Kay had hardly said anything all evening. The dim light of the veranda seemed to improve her mood. When they were all done Angier signed the check and they headed to the cars. Angier gave Tom and Daria the keys for his Jaguar and he drove home with Kay. Tom and Daria took a nice evening drive through the countryside. They stopped at a small park and sat on a bench for a few minutes to stare at the clear sky beyond the lights of the city.

Clearing her throat Daria said, "Well, Elsie the elephant is standing in the room. What do you think about this Tom?"

"I think first and foremost her comments about you were totally out of line. I won't tolerate anyone speaking to you or about you like that. Maybe I was a little too hard on her, but what I said is the truth. If it hurts, then maybe it will help her reflect on her life. She clearly needs to do something about education and employment. I am concerned that she either has a drug habit or she is just in the habit of using things she shouldn't. And by the way, thank you for the block so that I didn't get slapped. She is a very accomplished slapper."

Daria was looking Tom right in the eyes. "Tom I won't have anyone – not even your sister – strike you when you are defending me. Thank you by the way. However, I think you need to say something to your Father about Elsie and what you suspect. I get the feeling that your mother has her head stuck squarely in the sand."

"I am touched that you care about Elsie at all after what she said to you! I am guessing that something will likely be said between them on their ride back to the house this evening. They will at least talk about some of these things to each other, sometimes. I will see if I can corner my father in his study sometime tomorrow. He usually hides in there most of the weekend." Tom looked away from Daria and stared at the stars.

Daria said, "Look, whether I like it or not Elsie is your sister and my sister-in-law. Family is important. She obviously has never liked me. This is not the first time she has said nasty things to me. It is simply the most direct and confrontational. It does not make me overly fond of her. However, I am not going to wish that something bad will happen to her. I lived through that before with Jane when in a fit of anger she said she wished a guy would die – and he did within minutes! I want Elsie to get the help she needs so that this family does not suffer even more. The Morgendorffer family has its share of suffering, but it tends to come out and we get over it. I am concerned the Sloane family just lets things fester for years and it is never over. They need the opportunity to heal."

Tom listened and then was quiet for a couple of minutes. Then he said, "I guess after all these years you have a clear understanding of the Sloanes. I would like to see Elsie get help, too. The whole family could probably use some extended therapy. Maybe they should spend a couple weeks at that psychological resort your mother's firm sent your family to years ago? At any rate, you and I bring out our issues and do not live the repressed life. I am thankful for that."

Tom and Daria sat on the bench a few more minutes huddled together looking at the stars. When they got chilly they got back into the car and drove back to the Sloane's home. Upon arriving Tom and Daria walked in the front door and immediately headed up the stairs to Tom's room and shut the door.

"What an evening! If I hadn't had drinks at the club I would need a drink," Daria said.

"I might have a bottle of cheap hooch still stuck in this room someplace," Tom said.

"That's ok. I think I would rather get ready for bed and have you next to me. That is intoxicating enough for me tonight, "Daria said.

"My. Are we still in our 'business' mode or are you just relieved to be here?" Tom said.

"It's a persona not a mode. But, let me get out of this suit and into something more comfortable and we can discuss it." Daria said coyly.

The two of them got ready for bed and Tom turned out the light. He came over and got into the bed. Daria said, "I meant everything I said at dinner. I hope it penetrates where it needs to." Daria shimmied over onto Tom's side of the bed. Tom put his arm around her, but was still staring at the ceiling.

"As you have probably observed over the years my parents are not soulmates. Theirs is a relationship where they are simply better off with each other than without. I don't think it is a loveless marriage, but they don't have the depth of feelings you and I have. The whole 'repressed' thing means that they can avoid fighting or much of any other type of discussion."

"It's not that I like it when we fight. But making up is often quite fun," Daria said. "And by the way I do appreciate that you stood up for me against your sister."

"Thank you for physically defending me. I always imagined that as my role. Defending you that is," Tom said.

"Cold hard reality. I spotted the move and defended. Of course I would also defend you to the death if I had to," Daria said as she finished nestling herself against Tom. Tom kissed the top of her head.

"Smart, beautiful, and deadly. You know, I could never figure out why other guys weren't lined up to date you. Not that I mind," Tom said.

"Well, they would go out with me once. But if they couldn't have an intelligent discussion with me I lost interest real fast. Sometimes I would just ditch them on the date. Other times they just couldn't handle a woman with formidable intelligence and would ditch me or never call again. You on the other hand wanted a real partner, someone who was your intellectual equal, and you were persistent. That got you the prize, or the curse if you ask some people."

Tom pulled Daria closer to him and said, "It's the prize and I'm glad I was persistent." Tom rolled over and kissed his wife.

**The Weekend**

The next day at the Sloane house ranged between deadly dull and interminable. They sort of sat around and watched each other age. Angier retreated to his study and worked on business tasks he had brought home from the office and Kay retreated to her desk in the living room to plan the next gala event at the club. There wasn't enough time to drive to the cove, the Sloane family retreat. Even if there were time they would have done something as exciting as playing checkers. So, Tom and Daria basically played with their phones until it was time to eat or eat again. At least there were a couple of games they could play with each other through their phones. The most exciting moment was when the rental car company showed up to take the car back. Anytime they started toward the door to even take a walk or go up the stairs Kay would intercept them and come up with some idiotic thing to keep them in the living room. Tom did go into his father's study after lunch and had a half hour chat with him about Elsie.

Eventually Sunday morning came and it was time to go to the train to return to New York. Tom brought down the luggage and loaded it into the Mercedes. Angier and Kay sat in front and Daria and Tom in back. The drive to the station seemed unending, since there was no meaningful conversation. Once there it was only a few minutes before the train arrived. There was unloading, hand shaking, hugging, and air kissing. Finally, Tom and Daria were on board and in their seats. They waved as the train pulled out of the station.

"Oh my goodness," Tom said. "When we move to Lawndale we are so staying with your parents and not mine! I thought I was going to have to commit suicide to make that time at my parents' end!"

"I was thinking of a murder-suicide pact myself,' Daria said. "I couldn't believe how I was looking forward to getting back and prepping for my thesis defense. That is desperation!"

"No Daria. That is the flowering of a repressed household. We must promise each other never to be like that."

"Promise," Daria said as she stared out the window watching the landscape. She said aloud, "Just think what the next few weeks will bring. Oh, and don't forget that I owe Quinn twenty bucks for you making me lose that bet. "


	6. Ain't it Fun!

Ain't It Fun!

**Morning**

Daria walked into the conference room and looked around. In the room she saw the same elements that had always been there: the large wooden table, slightly worn padded chairs, white board, screen, and projector. Light was coming in the windows, but it was the subdued light from a rainy day. Looking out she could see the pools of water on the concrete below pock marked by the continuing shower.

Placing her umbrella in the corner to dry and her pea coat on a side chair, Daria dropped her backpack on the table and pulled out her computer. As she did two things came to her mind. First, it was clearly ironic that a field like comparative English literature was dependent on a machine. The study of the written word was truly morphing itself from the study of the printed word in books to the use of computers for everything from reading to research and presentation. The second thought was how much this trend had accelerated during her six years of doctoral study. And yet, the model for her whole program was born back in the middle ages. 'Wow,' she thought, 'The middle ages at the speed of light!'

The second thought brought strong emotions to otherwise stoic, rational Daria. Anxiety and dread were rising inside her. Six years of preparation, research, and work coming down to the event which started in less than an hour – Daria's defense of her doctoral thesis. She had spent so much time and energy, written a document with just over 200 pages, and put up with Dr. Smithson, the chair of her doctoral committee, to get to this point. Now in just a couple of hours it would be over.

The idea of things being over brought out another emotion Daria was very familiar with – melancholia. The Philosophy building had been her workplace for six years. She had taken and taught classes, graded papers, written, debated, and had a broad array of experiences here. Now, assuming she passed, she would be leaving this building for good. It was not like she was unprepared. She was being considered for a good position when she finished. Daria hoped she would get a job offer. But still, she would miss the halls, the sounds, the smells, and even the people in this building. The people here were intelligent, opinionated, and even at times exasperating. Unlike high school, none of the people here were stupid, though that didn't prevent them from doing or even thinking stupid things!

Oh well, there was the need to concentrate on the task at hand. Daria needed to get set up for her presentation. She had gone over this presentation so many times. She had even had her husband Tom and Hattie Blum, one of her office mates with whom she frequently debated, watch her present and provide points of possible criticism and questions. Also, they had both read her thesis and likewise given her points to consider for possible criticisms or questions. Tom Sloane was an accountant, but he had picked up a minor in English literature when he was in college at Bromwell. Hattie was, like Daria, studying comparative literature. So, Tom brought an outside perspective and Hattie that of another English scholar. As much as Daria and Hattie disagreed on so many things they nonetheless respected each other's intellect and knowledge. Neither woman would ever have been accused of being part of the "popular" crowd.

The computer had power. It was linked to the projector. The screen was down. The image was correct. For her cover slide Daria had chosen a view of the Seine River in Paris near Notre Dame Cathedral. The image emphasized the water and minimized the buildings. Over the image of the water was written the title of Daria's thesis: A Comparison of German Water Corpse Literature to Similar Dark Themes in Late 19th and Early 20th Century American, English, and French Literature. Below that was her name. For the first time it was written: Daria M. Sloane, Ph.D.

Daria went around the room making sure the lighting was just right. She drew the blinds in the windows. Thankfully they were not too dusty. Even though outward appearances were not important to her, she did not want a bunch of white dust getting on her navy blue skirt or jacket. Nor did she want any dirt getting on her white blouse. Daria was dressed for a serious presentation and she wanted to look her best. Now there was just enough time to go find a mirror to make certain her thick auburn hair was just right and her round owl like glasses clean and straight on her oval face.

Daria came back to the conference room to find Dr. Smithson standing there looking at the screen. Dr. Smithson looked at Daria and said, "So, now it is nearly time. Are you ready?"

"By 'ready' I assume you mean for my defense," Daria replied. "I've been working on this for five of the last six years. I think I am ready. At this point I don't know of anyone who knows more about this subject than I do."

"Well we will see. You have a very knowledgeable committee. They will expect a great deal out of you." Dr. Smithson stood there with his arms crossed looking at Daria.

As far as she was concerned he was looking down his nose at her and trying to rattle her. She thought back on Dr. Culbertson's comment during the interview at Lawndale State that she was now the leading expert in her subject. He was probably as close to an unbiased opinion as she would get. Her confidence remained unshaken.

"Nice suit by the way. Did you interview in that?"

"Thanks. Yes, this is my interview suit." There were few things that galled Daria more than being judged on her appearance. However, it was an unpleasant fact of life and if her suit got her through this then so be it. Why was it that the successful presentation of thorough academic research work would somehow be linked to her manner of dress? This attitude was coming from people who were the epitome of 'bohemian' dress. And that was saying it nicely.

Just before 10:00 am the members of Daria's committee began to filter into the conference room. Several carried copies of her thesis document. They chose to cluster themselves at the far end of the table. Clearly it left a gap between her and them. Daria felt like a deer on the opening day of hunting season. She was clearly in the crosshairs.

With everyone present Dr. Smithson stood and said, "Today we gather for Daria Morgendorffer Sloane to defend her doctoral thesis. She will present her findings to us and then we will open the floor for questions. After the questioning period she will be excused and we will deliberate. Please begin."

"Thank you Dr. Smithson," Daria began. "My thesis is titled 'A comparison of German Water Corpse Literature to other Dark Genres of the Late 19th and Early 20th Century American, English, and French Literature.' Interestingly enough, the genre of Water Corpse Literature begins with what is reputed to be an historical event. That event is the body of a young woman being retrieved from the Seine River in Paris, France. She was never identified, so she was known then and even today as 'l'Inconnue' or the unknown woman. Yet she has come to life in literature, was the German standard of beauty for two generations, and is the face of the commonly used CPR model 'Resusci Annie.' Mystery has surrounded l'Inconnue since she was found." Daria went on to the first few images of her presentation. Then the unthinkable happened - the power went out!

The cold brightness of the florescent lights in the room immediately disappeared and so did the image from the projector. The image of her slide returned to the screen of her computer, which now indicated that it was running on battery power. Dim light from outside filtered through gaps in the dusty blinds. Now it was really dark.

"Continue on," Dr. Smithson said. "Just make do without the power."

Really? Daria thought. Is this a test or is he just sitting there reveling in fiendish delight? Oh well. Daria walked over to the blinds and opened them. The rain was coming down in sheets. Anyone outside was running for cover. The cracks of thunder could be heard through the window. Standing there for a moment several options went through her mind on how to continue. Her screen was too small to substitute for a display. There was no way this group was going to move up closer and let her continue using the computer's display. So, it looked like the best way would be the old fashioned way.

Daria's mind briefly flashed back to the days as a senior back at Lawndale High School when Ms. Li, the self-serving Principal, drafted her to teach an English class during a teachers strike. Fortunately, the teachers hadn't held it against her that she had been a 'student scab' during their strike. As unethical, and maybe even illegal, as it was for Ms. Li to coerce a student into being a teacher, those few days were a major turning point in Daria's life. She had learned that she had the ability to teach and she truly enjoyed it. She had helped her sister, Quinn, discover that she could study effectively and put together her ideas in writing. It was also the first time that Quinn acknowledged Daria as her sister in front of her friends and the other students. So much change in so little time. That experience had sown the seed for where she was now.

Back to the moment, Daria thought. Fortunately, she was prepared for anything. Tom had insisted that she have a printed copy of each of the images from her presentation. This gave her both the key points and the graphics. Daria walked back to the conference table. Opening up her backpack she pulled out her printed slides and placed them on the table. Then she closed her computer, picked up the box of dry erase markers and walked up to the whiteboard.

Daria resumed, "The first full novel about l'Inconnue was written in German by Rainer Maria Rilke. Rilke is known mostly as a poet, but he wrote very lyrical prose as well. He named her 'Ophelia' and she was the primary protagonist in 'The Notebooks of Malte Laurids Brigge', which in German is 'Die Aufzeichnungen des Malte Laurids Brigge.' It was his only novel, which was published in 1910." As she spoke, Daria began drawing a diagram on the board. The diagram took shape as she discussed the works of other authors. It showed links of how various works influenced others in the telling of l'Inconnue's story – or stories.

Daria continued her presentation and the development of her first diagram and several others. Over the next 40 minutes as she talked she would switch marker colors to indicate specific types of relationships. As her talk drew to a conclusion she noticed that she had truly filled the whiteboard with writing. She concluded her talk with the comment, "The last clear mention of l'Inconnue in literature is in Johannes Mario Simmels' novel 'And Jimmy Walked to the Rainbow', in German 'Und Jimmy ging zum Regenbogen', published in 1970. In that novel the main character's smile was compared to her's. So, for at least 70 years the face of the unknown young woman found floating in the Seine River was a topic for literature in three different languages."

"Thank you," Dr. Smithson said. Then he turned to his colleagues and said, "The floor is open for questions."

The questioning went on for over an hour. Sometimes Daria would call on a committee member who's hand was raised, sometimes they just blurted out their questions, sometimes they interrupted each other or her. There were even a couple of times they started arguing with each other! Daria had to handle all of the situations, make sure that the questions were answered, and try not to have a nervous breakdown. At least Dr. Smithson stepped in when they started arguing with each other and made them get back on track. When it was over Dr. Smithson turned to Daria and said, "Thank you. You may wait outside while we discuss your performance. I suggest you go to the lounge area down the hall. I will come and get you when we are ready for you again."

"Thank you everyone," Daria said. She even mustered a smile for the committee. She reached down and grabbed her backpack and walked out leaving her other things behind.

She walked down the hall to the lounge area and sat down in one of the soft chairs. The entire experience was running through her mind. Had she done everything right? Had she made any mistakes? Would the committee accept her work? The questions she had fielded came both from her presentation and her thesis. Hopefully she had not contradicted herself anywhere. These people could have a feeding frenzy like sharks that smelled blood! Well, at the very least she figured that the desire for lunch would eventually limit the debate.

Pulling out her phone, she texted Tom, 'Presentation done. Waiting. Such fun, such fun, such fun.' Even though Tom was at work, possibly in a meeting if she recalled his schedule, he texted back in less than three minutes. 'I am confident. Love.' As she looked up from her phone the lights came back on. The glare of the fluorescents made her blink a couple of times. She had gotten quite used to the dimness. The other thing she noticed was the sound of the air handling system coming on in the background. No wonder that room had gotten a bit stuffy. It wasn't just the hot air coming from her committee. Daria began going through her email to pass the time. There were messages from a couple of her students, so she logged on to the learning management system in order to answer their questions. This at least kept her mind off of the deliberations.

After sitting there for a half hour Daria was starting to get a little concerned. This particular hallway was not very busy today. Only a few people had passed by and none of them said anything. Even with some work to help pass the time it seemed interminable. Finally, she heard a door open and footsteps approaching. It was Dr. Smithson. He came up and all he said to her in a very neutral voice was, "Follow me."

Daria put away her phone, got up, grabbed her backpack, and followed Dr. Smithson down the hall. The only thing that came to her mind was the phrase, 'Dead student walking.' Did they pass her? So much work went into this – so much time. What would be the result? In less than half a minute they reached the conference room and walked in. The blinds were still open and the rain had let up. The committee members were sitting there around the table staring at her. There were blank expressions on their faces. Daria stopped by the head of the table and looked down at her computer and printed slides, then up at the committee members.

Dr. Smithson took two more steps, stopped and turned. He extended his hand for a handshake and Daria took it. Dr. Smithson said, "Congratulations Dr. Sloane. You have passed."

At that point time seemed to stop for Daria. The committee members applauded, got up, and each came and shook her hand. Several of them made complementary comments to her about her work, her well organized presentation, and how she had been able to adapt to the loss of power.

"Pick up your things and come to my office," Dr. Smithson said. "There are a couple of minor corrections that need to be made with your thesis document before turning it over to the library to be archived and a copy sent to the Library of Congress." Dr. Smithson turned and walked out of the room.

Daria pulled out her phone and immediately texted Tom, 'Done – Dr. Sloane.' Moments later Tom texted back, 'Congratulations Dr. Sloane! Celebration tonight. Love.' Then she texted Jane Lane, her best friend since she first arrived in Lawndale, 'Passed. I am now Dr. Sloane.' Jane texted back, 'Can I still call you Daria? J' Daria responded, 'Of course.' She would call her parents and Quinn after her meeting with Dr. Smithson.

Daria put her computer and papers into her backpack. She slung her backpack onto one shoulder, picked up her peacoat and umbrella, and walked out the door heading for Dr. Smithson's office. She felt tired as well as relief from the stress. She would make whatever minor changes Dr. Smithson wanted and then be done.

As she walked down the corridor toward Dr. Smithson's office her phone started ringing. She stopped, fished it out of the pocket in her backpack and answered, "Hello."

"Hi. This is Dr. Culbertson at Lawndale State University. How are you today?"

"Very well Dr. Culbertson. I just completed my thesis defense and passed!" Daria said with a note of excitement in her voice.

"That is great," said Dr. Culbertson. "I would like to make you a job offer." He went on to tell Daria her starting salary and other details about the appointment as an Assistant Professor of English. It even included an appointment for part of the coming summer so that she could start her research work. He ended by saying, "Is that acceptable to you?"

Daria replied, "That is a good offer. My husband Tom and I have discussed this at length and I can say that I accept the offer. I am looking forward to returning to Lawndale and starting at Lawndale State!"

"That is wonderful news for me too Dr. Sloane. Thank you for accepting the offer. We should be able to get an official letter out to you next week. Please give me a call if you need any assistance at all."

"I certainly will. Just so that you know, we are planning our actual move to Lawndale for the end of June. Oh, and thank you again."

"You are most welcome. I look forward to working with you Dr. Sloane. Goodbye." Dr. Culbertson hung up the phone and the line went dead.

Daria just stood there motionless in the corridor. She was almost shaking from having to experience so much so fast. She quickly raised her phone and composed a joint text to Tom and Jane. It read, 'Accepted new position at Lawndale State.' Daria realized a whole new chapter in her life was beginning and it all happened within the space of a couple of hours. As she walked down the hall Daria was smiling.


	7. Back Off Blondie

Back Off Blondie

**Breakfast**

Daria was up and out of bed just like every other work day. It was Thursday and she had to teach one of her two classes today and she needed to finish prepping. Having passed her doctoral defense just two weeks ago Daria was beginning to relax. Still, there was so much to do and so little time with the semester coming to a rapid end.

She walked into the kitchen. Tom was standing over by the stove in his bathrobe. He had already shaved, showered, and dried his sandy hair. He was average height and fit. With his chiseled trapezoidal face and square chin, Daria thought her husband was a really good looking guy. Tom said, "Good morning sunshine! How about an omelet and toast this morning? I'm making some for myself." Tom turned and gave Daria a quick kiss.

"OK." Daria sat down at the table and grabbed her phone, which had been charging overnight. She started thumbing through the news to see what disasters and manufactured crises were hitting the headlines this morning.

Tom came over and set their plates down and then got them silverware. "Don't forget that Saturday night is the Tax Ball. The firm has had a banner season with all the new tax rules, so they are holding the ball at the Waldorf this year."

"Oh boy. Nothing says fun like a Saturday evening with a hundred accountants!" Daria said.

"Well, think of it as a last blast party before we leave New York. Do you want beef, chicken, or fish for dinner at the ball? I have to let them know today. Also, there will be live music."

"Ooh. Live music for a party of the undead. I assume I will need to get dressed up for this? Oh, and I'll take fish."

"You are certainly in rare form this morning. Yes, we will be dressing up. I'll be wearing my black suit and a black bowtie. I suggest your long black dress and heels. Also, you should probably get your hair done Saturday morning."

"Ugh. OK. The things I do for love and careers."

"We both do sweet love of mine. We both do."

"So I take it you have not given your notice yet?"

"No. We aren't moving until the end of June. I'll give the two weeks' notice two weeks before my last day. So, please keep your new job under your hat for now."

"If I wear a hat can I avoid getting my hair done?"

"Funny! No," Tom said as he finished his breakfast and got up from the table. "And you should probably plan on wearing some makeup too. As beautiful as you are my five foot three auburn haired beauty this kind of event calls for it."

Daria ate the remainder of her breakfast and they both finished getting ready for work and headed out the door toward the subway, kissing as they went their separate ways.

**Work**

As the subway train pulled into the 116th Street/Columbia University Station Daria pulled out her phone and started to type a text, "Will need help. Hair and makeup. Saturday." She then sent it off to her very fashion conscious sister Quinn.

Daria's phone vibrated as she walked into the English Department's graduate teaching assistants' office. Two of her fellow graduate students were already there doing grading. Daria let the phone vibrate as she set her backpack under her desk and put her coat on the back of her chair. Then she looked at her phone. It was Quinn that called. So, she walked out into the hall and called her back.

"Hi Quinn. Its Daria."

"What's up Daria? We haven't talked in a while."

"I need your help with hair and makeup for a party Tom's firm is throwing Saturday night at the Waldorf."

"Gee that sounds fun. I wish Tyler's company would book the Waldorf. Are you two going to get a room?"

"No. We'll just go to the party. But, you know I'm not much of one for these social affairs, not to mention getting all dressed up."

"That's OK. What do you plan to wear?"

"Long black dress and heels."

"OK. I'll call my stylist and beg him to get you in Saturday morning. We can then go back to your place and do your makeup. You will be the belle of the ball!"

"Belle of the Tax Ball. What could come next, being crowned Miss Write-off?"

"Oh Daria. It will be fine. Now I have to get some work done. I think that is what they pay me for here. Bye."

"Bye Quinn." Daria ended the call and walked back into the office.

Later in the day Daria received a text from Quinn, 'Saturday 12:45 at the salon between my place and the subway.'

Daria worked hard the rest of the day. She taught class and graded assignments. At 5:30 she put her computer in her backpack, loaded up, and headed home.

Dinner

As Daria was walking in the door to her apartment, her phone started vibrating. It was a text from Tom, 'Home around 7:30. Love.' Daria texted back, 'k.' She paused and thought that despite being born into "old money" her husband was a hard worker and was intent on making it on his own. She did not want to rely on his family either. Daria had worked hard over many years to get to this point and now having her doctorate she was glad that she and Tom were of the same basic mind on career. She was still both surprised and honored that he would follow her to wherever she could get a job as a starting professor. He always said, "I'm an accountant. I can get a job anywhere." Well, with Tom coming home later dinner was up to Daria. This would be relatively simple. Daria called the pizzeria down the street and ordered calzones for 7:20 pickup. She set down her backpack and headed out again. There was still time to pick up a nice bottle of wine before getting the pizza.

Tom walked into the apartment and immediately smelled the smells of dinner. He also saw that the lights were low and that there were candles lit on the table. He exclaimed, "I'm home Daria. It sure smells good in here! What are we having?"

Daria came out of the bedroom in her black sweatpants and a black camisole. She said, "I got calzones for us from the pizzeria down the street and I found a nice bottle of red wine. The food is hot. The wine is cool. Let's sit down and have our dinner before the reverse is true. Maybe afterwards we can find a game to play."

Tom and Daria sat down and started into their dinner. Tom said, "I turned in our orders for the Tax Ball. Did you get a chance to make an appointment for your hair?"

Daria said, "I took the only logical course of action related to this. I called Quinn. She is like the special forces of fashion. She has an appointment for me at her salon on Saturday and I will be the picture of the perfect corporate wife for the ball. I might even learn to provide a vacuous smile." Daria looked at Tom and gave him her best impression of a vacuous smile.

"Daria, the day you are in the least bit vacuous I will eat my hat. You are clearly the most intelligent woman I know and the queen of the quick retort. I am just glad that now that you are done with your doctorate you don't make me call you Dr. Sloane all the time."

"Of course I won't Tom. Just remember to simply call me 'your exalted highness.' That will suffice."

"Funny," Tom said as they finished their food. Tom poured the rest of the bottle of wine and they sipped it and talked about their day's activities. When they were done they went and found a game to play to top off the evening.

**Saturday**

It was going to be a long day, so Daria and Tom slept in. It was one of those mornings when they got up separately, had a bowl of cereal and coffee. Daria showered and then threw on some jeans, a sweatshirt, and a jacket and headed out to make her hair appointment.

When Daria walked into the salon she saw that Quinn was already there. No missing that bright red hair! "Good timing Daria. Percy just finished with his last customer and is ready for you." Together they walked over to Percy's station. A thin man of average height wearing a pink shirt and black pants greeted them. "Hi Quinn. This must be your sister Daria. Oh, Quinn has told me so much about you! All good of course. I am just so anxious to make you truly the belle of the ball!"

"You realize it is the Tax Ball."

"Oh any ball is a great occasion. Anything at the Waldorf is a great occasion. Now have a seat and let's look at your hair."

Daria sat down and Percy started to run his hands through her hair. This made her rather uncomfortable because, other than Tom, she didn't particularly like to be touched by other people. Truth is she would still sometimes flinch when Tom touched her or tried to hold her and she wasn't ready for it.

"Oh you have such beautiful hair. I just love the auburn color. So few women actually have hair this color! And so thick. I've actually had customers want this color, but the dyes just don't do it right. You are so fortunate girl. We are going to have great fun today! Now tell me what you are going to wear."

Percy's enthusiasm for her hair irritated Daria. She didn't believe in judging people by outward appearances. Her hair is her hair. She kept it clean, neat, and easy to care for. She knew Tom really liked it shoulder length, so that is how she usually wore it. When it got too long she would have it cut. It was a bit long right now. So, Percy has some extra to work with.

"I'm going to wear a long black dress and 3 inch heels."

"What about accessories? Ear rings, Necklace, Bracelet?"

"I'm going to help her with accessories." Quinn piped up. "I'm thinking a necklace of river pearls and amber with matching earrings. Otherwise, regular pearls or gold. Same for earrings. I'd add gold bracelets, too. I have some things here in a bag."

"Gee. I could sound like a walking scrap pile. What kind of hair goes with a scrap pile?"

"I think you would look just fabulous! What about a classic Audrey Hepburn style from 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'?" said Percy.

"I think I remember the film." Said Daria.

"It will be sort of retro glam! Here let me grab some pins and I can put your hair up and give you a preview," Percy said as he started to pile Daria's hair on top of her head. "Your hair is perfect for pulling this off. What's more, I can style it so that it will look fabulous when you put your hair down."

"Oh do it Daria! You will look so good. Tom will be so proud to have you on his arm." Quinn quipped.

"Quinn, even for Tom I am not arm candy! The worst possible outcome is total humiliation, something that I have experienced before. So go ahead. Give it a shot."

"Oh Daria," Percy said. "It won't be humiliation. If the other women start getting catty, then it will be envy. Guaranteed. Now Quinn, go to the waiting area and you can see your sister when I am done."

"I'm holding you to that guarantee." Daria said.

Percy started to work. He washed Daria's hair and began snipping, rolling, pinning, and setting. In all it took over an hour to style her hair. When he was done he turned to the stylist next to him and said, "Maria, would you go out to the waiting area and ask Quinn to come back please?"

Maria went out and came back with Quinn in tow. Percy was holding up a cover so Quinn could not see her sister.

"Quinn. Voila!" Percy said as he dropped the cover and Quinn saw her sister sitting there with the new hairdo.

"Oh Daria! You are beautiful! You will knock them dead tonight at that ball. Tom may faint at your beauty!"

"Well, that would get me out of going to the ball, since we would have to call an ambulance if he fainted. He'd never get out of the emergency room in time." Daria deadpanned.

Daria tipped Percy and went up to pay her bill. Quinn hung back, handed Percy and extra $20 and said, "You do work miracles. She hasn't looked this great since her wedding day five years ago. Thanks for working us in."

"You are welcome Quinn. I'm happy to work on her hair anytime. Truth is your sister is very good looking. It just seems like she doesn't care much about her appearance."

"It's always been that way. She is neat and clean but almost never very stylish. Pity. Well, thanks again."

"Bye Quinn," said Percy as he cleaned his work area.

Quinn went up front and got her bag and Daria. Together they headed for the subway to go to Daria's.

…

"There," said Quinn. "We have your makeup on. Now we need to get you in your dress and pick out accessories."

It truly amazed Daria how long it was taking to get ready for this party. If you count the amount of time since she first arrived at the salon it was going on 4 hours. Soon she and Tom would need to leave. Tom had showered, but his suit was in the bedroom, where Quinn had been working on Daria's makeup for an hour.

"Let's get the dress on. Cocktails start in an hour and I am starting to think I will need one!" Daria said as Quinn carefully placed the dress over Daria's head and let it extend over her body. "Now what do you suggest for accessories?

"I think there are two ways you could go. The first is the necklace Tyler had made for me. It is made of river pearls and amber.'

"Does it have a nice big fly encased in amber to hang around my neck?"

"Eeew. Daria. No! Tyler does not buy me bugs!" Quinn exclaimed. "The other necklace is your string of pearls. Very classic and sheikh. It just depends on whether you want to be more fashion forward or classic. Also I brought a couple of gold bracelets. I don't think you have any. I also brought a couple rings for you to look at." Quinn pulled out the items and laid them on the bed for Daria to see.

"Quinn. I am not fashion forward or even classic. As it is I'm not comfortable getting this dressed up for a company party. Which do you think is better? It really doesn't matter to me."

"Then you should go with the river pearls and amber necklace, two gold bracelets for your left wrist, and this ring for your right hand." Quinn said while placing the items on Daria. "Take this little clutch purse, too. You can keep any necessary items in it. Now we need an unveiling. Tom? Are you out there?"

"Coming" said Tom.

Quinn shouted, "Don't open the door until I tell you! Got that?"

"Yes Quinn." Tom said.

"OK Daria. Stand right there and hold yourself like this. Now. Come in Tom."

Tom opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. There in front of him was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life – his wife, Daria. He realized at that point that his mouth was hanging open. "Daria, you look fantastic." It was all he could say.

Daria stood there with her new hair style, the long clean line of the black dress on her small, slim figure. Quinn's makeup job highlighted her best features and the amber in the necklace really set off her brown eyes. The gold on her wrist and the white of the river pearls were accents that enlivened the whole effect.

"I take it from your reaction you consider me fit to be seen with?" Daria said.

"I'm thinking more about how I will guard you from the wolves of Wall Street. There is no doubt in my mind that you will be the most beautiful woman at the Tax Ball."

"Well, mission accomplished." Quinn said. "I will leave you two to get ready and get to the ball. It is getting late enough I need to get home to Tyler. Poor guy has been left alone almost all day."

"Thank you Quinn for all the time and effort you have put into me today."

"That's OK Daria. You are my sister and I want us to have a good relationship. I don't want us to be like Mom and her sisters."

"We aren't Quinn. We aren't."

"Quinn, let me get a cab for you." Tom said. He called a taxi and stayed with Quinn until it arrived. He slipped Quinn money for the fare. "Thank you for helping Daria. This is the least I can do." Tom went back up to the apartment and dressed for the party. Then he called a cab for himself and Daria.

**The Tax Ball**

The doorman opened the door to the Waldorf and Tom and Daria walked in. The lobby of the hotel was truly grand. It was finished in marble and gold, and there was the famous clock. Tom offered his arm and Daria took it. Together they strolled toward the ballroom where the Tax Ball was getting underway. They found the coat check and handed over their coats. Daria kept the little clutch purse with her. Tom checked them in and was given their table number. They stopped and had their picture taken by the photographer nearby.

"You realize these high heels are torture instruments, right? They were designed by men to keep women from running away from events like this." Daria whispered in Tom's ear as they walked toward the ballroom.

"You've been talking to Hattie in your office too much." Tom said. "You know that heels were designed by women to make their legs look better. You're just fortunate that you don't need anything to make your legs look any more beautiful. So, just think how jealous all the other women will be because you look so great. Besides, Quinn taught you long ago how to glide in those things. Too many women just sort of stomp in them like they were work boots."

"Flattery might get you someplace, assuming I'm not crippled by the end of the evening."

The two walked into the ballroom. It was magnificent white, gold, and had two levels of opera boxes above the main floor. The firm had really gone all out. It must have been a great year! Tom and Daria strolled over to the bar. He ordered a scotch on the rocks and she ordered an apple martini.

"We should mingle and chit-chat with people before sitting down. We are at table 23." Tom said.

"You are planning to kill me. I may have to immolate myself rather than chit-chat. Let's at least find table 23 and maybe we can chit-chat near the table. Then we won't be trampled by the herd when it is time to sit down."

Tom turned and looked Daria directly in the eyes, "OK. One condition, though. Please don't use conversation killers when we talk with these people. I have to work with them."

"You mean when they ask what I do I shouldn't tell them that I work at the animal shelter suffocating puppies and kittens? Even better, that I work in a slaughterhouse stunning cattle?" Daria couldn't suppress her evil little smirk as she said that.

"Yes. Things like that. Try explaining what you really do for a living."

"OK Boss. But, the scullery maid expects some consideration later in the evening."

"I promise. Now let's find the table." Reaching table 23 Tom and Daria found that there were individual place cards set out. When they found theirs Daria set her purse down on the chair. There was nothing of any real value in it. Tom had pockets so he carried the money and IDs. Then she turned around, took Tom's arm, and walked with him to go chat with his boss and his wife.

"Hi Tom." said Jerry, Tom's boss. Jerry Gilbertson was a managing partner in the firm. He was about 50, heavy, and had gone completely gray. The best description of his wife was pleasant looking but kind of short and dumpy.

"Hi Jerry. You remember my wife Daria."

"Certainly. Wow. Wow you look lovely this evening Daria. Have you met my wife Cindy?"

"Thank you Jerry. Cindy and I met at the company picnic last Summer."

Cindy said, "Daria, I absolutely love your dress and hair. Oh to be young again and able to wear things like that. You remind me of a movie star. Let's see, who would that be? Oh I know, Audrey Hepburn!"

"Thank you Cindy." Here we go. Again I am being judged by my looks, Daria thought to herself.

Tom and Jerry turned away from the women and started discussing something. The band in the background was just loud enough that Daria couldn't hear what they were saying. Now she was trapped with Cindy.

"As I recall you are still a student. Isn't that right Daria?" Cindy said.

"Yes. I just finished my doctorate in comparative English literature at Columbia a couple of weeks ago. I will officially graduate this semester. I'm also a graduate teaching assistant. I teach a freshman course and a junior course in English."

"What do you plan to do when you are done?" Cindy asked.

"I am hoping to teach," Daria said.

"Do you have a job yet?" Cindy asked.

"I've been looking at several local schools. We will see what happens." Daria stated. At least this was truthful, if not the whole truth. Hopefully Cindy would not push farther with this.

"Isn't that nice. It will be doctor and mister Sloane then won't it? Is he OK with that? You know you don't want to lose him because he thinks you are smarter than he is. Men just don't appreciate brainy women. You are going to have to stay drop dead gorgeous like you are now to keep him. Otherwise he will start looking around and 'chasing skirts.' There are a lot of women out there wanting accountants. They have such good earning potential."

Daria couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only had this woman judged her based on her looks, but now was actually encouraging her to play dumb to Tom? Tom is a man of his word. We committed ourselves to each other for life. Talk about nerve! This is where she had to suppress the urge of asking Cindy if she solved the roving eye problem by having Jerry blinded in one eye and neutered!

"Tom and I complement each other. He is great with financial stuff and math. I'm the literary one. It works. Besides, we watch what we eat and try to get some regular exercise. I don't think it will be a problem. He is a really solid guy."

"Just watch out once you start having babies. You will get all fat and he might lose interest."

Bitter are we? Thought Daria. Just then the lights flashed and an announcement was made for everyone to head to their table. Daria drank the last drops of her apple martini, set it on a nearby tray, and then looked around for Tom. She took his arm and they headed to their seats.

Tom pulled out the chair and Daria sat as he slid it in for her. As he slid it in he leaned over and whispered in Daria's ear, "So far I've heard a dozen people talking about how fantastic you look this evening."

"Hmm," said Daria. "We can talk more when we get home."

To her right a squeaky voice said, "Hi. I'm Bambi. What's your name?"

"Dear me! You startled me," Daria said. "I'm Daria Sloane." She said looking at the woman who was noticeably younger than herself. She was quite pretty with her platinum blond hair in a bob haircut and fine facial features. Her silvery dress was backless with side cutouts and a slit. It was cut so low that Daria thought there was little left to the imagination. "I don't think I've ever met anyone named Bambi before." That just kind of slipped out.

"Like, I'm married to Sam Meyer. He's a senior managing partner you know."

Sam walked up and took his seat. He said nothing. Daria noticed that Sam looked about 60, even though he was obviously in excellent shape. He probably worked out every day. He might be a runner.

"You don't say," Daria quipped as the salads were being served. "What do you do Bambi?"

"Oh, I run the house and tell the staff what to do. We live up in Connecticut and there is so much to be done. It's hard to get my workout and facial in every day. Like, some days, like the day before we throw a party, I even go without doing my nails! The best is telling the pool boy what to do during the summer. The gardener can be kind of a pain, though. But he makes the place look so good. Cook is a breeze. Sometimes she even shows me how to do stuff in the kitchen. I can hardly boil water without burning it." Bambi went on to further describe her hectic suburban life.

Daria munched on her salad a bit. This was so wrong on so many levels. Time to see just how much worse it could get.

"So, Bambi. How did you and Sam meet?" How long until the entrees showed up?

"I was working at, like, a law office the firm uses. I had just gotten out of receptionist school – that's what my Dad called it – and started working there the week before. Sam came in and he was so tall and handsome. He looked so good in his pinstripe suit – you know he ran the New York marathon last year! He came over and we just started chatting. They say accountants have no personality. But that's not my Sam. He asked me if I wanted to go for drinks after work and I said sure. Like, I can't turn down someone with earning potential like that, right?"

"Oh certainly not," said Daria. Thankfully the entrees arrived and Daria could focus some on that. The fish was excellent. Daria just wished that it had been served European style with the head on. She could have used it to torment Bambi. But Bambi was just getting going.

"We had drinks and a really nice time. Like, he was still married at the time, but she had turned into a cow and he felt alone. She just wanted to spend his money, you know. So, I was there to comfort him and one thing just kind of led to another. We went on this fun cruise and while we were away the cow filed for divorce! Just dumped him like yesterday's trash. Like, his kids are nasty too. He paid for their college, but they never come around. Well, at least he has me for comfort. He paid off his ex-wife, so we don't have to see or hear from her. We had a really nice wedding out in Vegas. We stayed on top at the Bellagio. I love their water show don't you?"

"I've never been to Las Vegas," Daria said as she finished her plate. She was thinking maybe she could get Bambi to choke on a fish bone.

"It is really cool. Anyway, we, like, went to a show every night, played the slots, and I even won a couple hundred dollars playing blackjack. After that we went shopping. Like, I really liked the Gucci store. When we got back he surprised me with the house in Connecticut. It is so nice. The master bedroom has like a balcony that looks out over the garden. Sometimes if the gardener is working early in the Summer I can like stand on the balcony in my robe and tell him what to do. Do you tell anyone what to do Daria?"

"You could say I supervise about 60 people." This was slowly becoming insufferable.

"Wow. That must be really hard. Like, how can you make time to shop and go to the salon with so many people?"

"They are my students." Daria was trying to minimize this interaction. She was even wondering if Tom would forgive her for using a good conversation stopper.

"What grade do you teach? Like, I really love little kids. I'd like to get pregnant soon, but I'm really concerned about the weight gain."

"I teach college students. Freshmen and juniors."

"That's too bad. They aren't cute like little kids. I like little kids. I think we should have a couple of our own. Sam isn't so sure. Like, I might just take care of that on my own. I think it will bring us closer together. He is a good Dad and great husband. Like, he is always buying stuff for me and even his nasty kids. What do you teach them?"

Daria figured that words like 'comparative literature' were probably beyond Bambi, "We read books and write about what we have read. I am studying and comparing different types of books in my research work." The word 'research' is probably beyond her too.

"Like, I don't read books. They are just too long. I get bored. I like magazines and videos on the internet. I totally like Cosmo. Like, they have such great stuff, especially about things you can do with your man. Last month they had like 18 new things to try including…" As Bambi talked about what she had read Daria noticed that they were clearing dishes. Hopefully this line of chatter would run out soon as it was too much information as far as Daria was concerned.

Daria rejoiced at the arrival of dessert. It gave her something to do with both her hand and her mouth. Thus she would be unable to do something her husband might regret or just punch this woman in the face. She was now beginning to plot an escape. Darn that Tom for talking to the guy next to him.

"Like, I love your hair and makeup. I have this guy at the salon his name is …"Bambi continued to babble on about her stylist, the salon, her hair, and even hair removal in places that were none of Daria's business. This was getting to be too much.

The dessert dishes were cleared so Daria leaned over to Tom, "Dear, I think your wife would like you to dance with her. Now."

Tom's ears perked up right away. He knew that tone. He knew that when Daria called him "Dear" either something was up, he was in big trouble, or both. Dancing was not Daria's first choice of activities.

"Excuse me, "Tom said to the colleague sitting next to him. Turning to his wife Tom said, "Daria my dear, would you like to dance?"

"Why yes I would. Let's go. Excuse me Bambi. My husband would like to dance with me." Daria took Tom's proffered hand, got up and they walked over to the dance floor together. The band was playing a slow dance, so Tom held her close.

Daria tilted her head toward Tom's ear. "Oh my God. You wouldn't believe what I have listened to this evening. I'm surprised my ears aren't bleeding. I've sat next to Sam Meyer's trophy wife. The letch ran around behind his wife's back until she divorced him. His kids hate him for marrying this airhead who appears to be no older than they are. You want to talk about a golddigger. There she is. If she is playing dumb she should get a Tony Award. I don't think she is playing, though. I think she is that dumb and equally devoid of morals. What is worse is that she is the epitome of what Jerry's wife was telling me. She was telling me what I needed to do to keep you from 'chasing skirts' to use her words. I think I will leave this party dumber than when I came in! I don't think I can stand it much longer."

Daria leaned back a little bit so she could look Tom in the eyes. "I consider myself a feminist. I am an educator or at least preparing to be one. And I have always been called a 'brain.' Facing such sheer shallowness, selfishness, and stupidity is almost unbearable."

Tom held his wife a little closer and spoke into her ear, "Why do you think I don't have any qualms about leaving this firm when we move? Sam is as much of a scumbag in the office as he is in his personal life and he is not the only one. As for you and I, don't let Jerry's wife make you feel insecure. They are having troubles. I don't know the details. But I didn't spend five years courting you to go 'chase skirts' now or in the future. You know I am a man of my word, Daria."

"I know. And I don't mean to suggest anything different. I just found these women disturbing. I guess it just reinforces for me why I generally prefer books over people. Except you. Most of the time," Daria smirked as she said the last few words.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tom said as the music stopped. "How about we go up to the bar for an after dinner drink? I would still like to parade my beautiful wife around. In fact, I could introduce you as my trophy wife!"

"You're playing with fire there. You know the couch isn't that comfortable."

"Message received."

Tom and Daria went up to the bar and ordered after dinner drinks. They ran into another couple where she worked for the firm in accounting and he was a statistician for a marketing firm. While the conversation was more numbers oriented than Daria preferred, it was nice to talk to some truly intelligent people and even learn some new things about doing studies. It was a great way to finish the evening and make up for earlier. When Daria returned to the table to get her purse Bambi and Sam had already left.

Tom and Daria walked out of the ballroom and got their coats. They then walked through the lobby and the doorman hailed a cab for them. Riding in the back of the cab they held hands but didn't really speak.

Once back in their apartment Tom hung up their coats. They walked together back to the bedroom. Tom said, "Daria, I know it was a big effort for you today to get prepared for the party and go. I really appreciate it and the fact is you were the most beautiful woman in the ballroom."

"Well, then you can show your appreciation by doing your duty! I need you to unhook and unzip this dress so that I can change. Otherwise, I am trapped in it forever."

"My pleasure," Tom said as he stepped behind Daria to unhook and unzip her dress.

Daria let the dress and her slip sink to the floor. She stepped out of it, still wearing her heels. That is when Tom grabbed his wife's waist, spun her around, pulled her to him, and kissed her deeply.


	8. Goodbye to the Jungle

Goodbye to the Jungle

**Tuesday Noontime**

Daria held the door open as the mover took the last item out of the apartment. Then leaving it open she turned around and took a look. The place was empty – no furniture, no books, no papers lying around, no kitchen utensils. There was nothing. There was only emptiness outside and inside.

The feeling seemed to start in her toes. It was a restlessness. It was a shudder. It just seemed to move upward and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It tied her stomach in knots when it reached there and kept on going. Working its way up. "No!" her mind shouted. "This feeling isn't rational. There is no reason for it!" She felt her throat constrict and her face flush. There was no stopping this. There was nothing she could do.

Tom walked in the door. He put his arms around his petite wife of five years from behind and kissed her gently on top of her head on her beautiful auburn hair. Daria seemed rigid, which was how she usually was when she didn't want to be touched. Tom was the only person Daria really let touch her. She might let her parents, sister, or best friend Jane give her a brief hug of greeting, but that was it. Everyone else got a handshake. Fortunately, Tom's family members were not 'huggers.'

Daria turned abruptly and hugged Tom so hard she almost took his breath away. She was sobbing behind her big glasses. Her shoulders were heaving and she was no longer rigid. He pulled her even closer and placed his lips on top of her head.

"It's OK sweet love of mine. It's OK. I'm here and I will hold you as long as you need me to hold you. Just let it out," Tom said.

For the next two or three minutes Tom just stood there holding Daria as she sobbed. He didn't know why she was crying. This was so rare for her. Daria never cried. He had maybe seen her cry once in their five years of marriage and only a couple of times in the dozen plus years he had known her. Truth be told, he was actually the more openly emotional of the two of them. When he had first met her back in high school most people thought of her as downright cold. Some even called her 'misery chick.' He found that not to be the case. She was not miserable. She was different. Daria possessed a powerful intellect and was highly rational. She prided herself on her rationality – even today. Tom learned long ago, though, that it did not mean she was devoid of feelings.

Daria's sobbing began to subside and Tom asked softly, "What is it my love?"

Daria continued to hold on to Tom and started to compose herself enough to talk. She said with a very shaky voice, "It just hit me as I looked at our empty apartment. These have been the best five years of my life and so much has happened in this place. All in this little thirty by twenty foot space! We have talked, we've fought, we've made love, we've faced our challenges together, we've read and I've studied, we have at times just sat and enjoyed being with each other in the same place or watched TV, we've had friends over, and we've made our lives here – all in this six hundred square foot space. I even let you carry me over the threshold when we moved in! Now that is over. We are moving on. We are leaving this place and this part of our lives behind." Daria stepped back a little from Tom, but continued to hold his hands. She went on with tears still running down her reddened cheeks, "I think the fact that it is all over just overwhelmed me when I was least expecting it. I feel so foolish and ashamed."

Tom leaned over and kissed his wife on the lips. He let go of her hands and placed her face in his hands. Then he kissed each of her cheeks where he saw tears running. "Let me kiss those tears away," he said. "You never ever need to feel foolish, ashamed, or embarrassed in front of me. I am your husband and I love you Dr. Sloane! We take it day by day." Calling her 'Dr. Sloane' at least got a little half-smile out of Daria. Having just received her doctorate in comparative literature from Columbia University, it was a good way too for Tom to poke at her and get her to smile a little bit. It had been six years of work earning that degree and she was justifiably proud of her accomplishment. Tom was proud of her too.

Tom looked deeply into Daria's brown eyes, admittedly through her now messy glasses, and said, "Think of this as our new adventure together. New jobs. New challenges. New opportunities. It will be wonderful because we are together."

"I know. That is what I believe, but it is still hard looking at our empty apartment," Daria said with her voice growing stronger. "And I am hardly the sentimental type!"

"Think of it this way. This apartment is just a place and a thing. We used it and we were happy. Now someone else will be happy here. You are moving on to start a career as a professor. I am taking the next step as an associate vice president. Life is getting better for us!" Tom said putting an air of excitement in his voice.

"You're right," Daria said her voice still shaky. She pulled a tissue from her pocket and wiped her eyes and nose. Tom stood there patiently.

"Now let's get going. The car is downstairs and we need to head out."

"I thought we were going to take the subway to the train station," Daria said.

"Change of plans. Come on let's go." Tom said as he gently led Daria out the door. He locked the door and just before leaving the building dropped the key in the building superintendent's mail box.

While he dropped off the key Daria took a moment and cleaned off her glasses with a tissue from her pocket. There is nothing like tears to turn glasses into a total mess. She could hardly see out of them! As Tom turned around she thought to herself that she had done well. He loved her. He was good looking with that square jaw, sandy hair, and gray eyes.

Tom opened the door to the building and they stepped out into the warm humid air of a late June afternoon. She took in one last time the sounds and smells of New York. Daria looked and saw the car waiting there for them. The chauffer had loaded all of their luggage and now held the rear door open to allow them to get in. Tom and Daria slid into the back seat, buckled in, and held hands. The car drove off.

After several minutes of just riding Daria looked at Tom and said, "This is really nice Tom, but you really didn't have to do it. We could get to the train station ourselves on the subway. Think of it as anticipation of our upcoming ride. There is nothing like a long slow train ride to draw out the feelings of disconnectedness and melancholia."

"Oh. Well, we aren't going on the train after all." Tom replied as the car passed over the George Washington Bridge taking them from New York into New Jersey.

"But flying to Lawndale takes just as much time with the layover as the train," Daria said somewhat puzzled. "We aren't going to drive are we? You didn't pay to have us driven there did you? That really isn't in our budget you know, Mr. Accountant," Daria's voice rose a bit and she started poking Tom with her index finger.

"Don't worry about our budget. This isn't being paid for by us. This is a 'welcome home' gift from my parents. They are excited about our returning to Lawndale. They didn't want us sitting forever on the train or in some airport waiting for a delayed flight."

"So they are having us driven to Lawndale by chauffeured car?" Daria was still a bit puzzled.

"No. Dad sent the company plane for us."

"What?" Daria said with the sound of total surprise in her voice as she felt her adrenaline spike .

"Yes. We are returning to Lawndale on a private jet." Tom said.

"That's hardly an environmentally friendly way to travel," Daria deadpanned. "I don't know if I can do this in good conscience."

Tom said, with a little irritation in his voice, "Then look at it one of three ways. First, the plane is bought and paid for and if we don't ride on it, then it will have to fly back to Lawndale anyway. No fuel will be saved. Second, you can join the ranks of the 'Gulfstream Environmentalists,' who fly around the country on private jets and talk to audiences about saving the environment. Third, think of it as research for your next Melody Powers spy story. You'll soon have the time to actually pitch Melody to a publisher and take her commercial."

"Darn you appealing to my rationality," Daria said with a bit of a smirk. "I have no good comeback."

"You were the one that taught me how to be so rational. See, you are a great teacher Prof. Sloane," Tom said in a bit of a teasing voice. At that moment his phone buzzed to indicate a message had arrived. Their plane was waiting.

The car turned into Teterboro Airport, an airport dedicated to general aviation. The chauffer parked in front of the terminal. He got out and opened the doors so they could exit the car. Tom and Daria walked into the terminal where they were greeted by their pilot while the chauffer took their bags to the plane. Tom stopped the chauffer on his way back to the car to tip him, but was told, "Thank you Mr. Sloane, but that is not necessary. Everything has been taken care of." Tom thanked him. He and Daria headed out to board the plane.

The interior of the plane was sumptuous. Wood paneling covered the interior. All of the seats were wide and covered with fine leather. There was also a couch in addition to the regular seats. The co-pilot told them, "The seats recline completely. The couch has seatbelts as well and it will flatten out to make a bed. It is a little snug for two, but should be comfortable. Also, there is a fully stocked bar, which has soft drinks as well. The lavatory is in the back. Please let me know when you are comfortably seated. The aircraft has been pre-flighted and we can take off at your convenience. The way air traffic control is routing aircraft today, due to some weather, it will be an hour from the time we are 'wheels up' until we touch down in Lawndale. If you need anything just let me know."

The co-pilot went forward and closed the door to the flight deck. Tom took a moment and got he and Daria each a glass of wine from the bar. They sat down, fastened their seat belts and Tom pressed his intercom button and let the pilot know they were ready to leave. Tom heard the turbines spin up one by one and in a few moments they were starting their taxi to the runway.

"Here is to a memorable flight and a great new life," Tom said. He and Daria touched their glasses and took a long drink. The plane paused at the end of the runway. The engines spooled up to full power and they were off. They both felt their increase in weight as the plane became airborne and they were pulled back into their seats. Tom and Daria finished their wine as they climbed and levelled out.

"You know Daria, I could lie down about now. It has already been a hectic day! Why not help me transform the couch and we can check it out together!"

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Daria said and gave Tom a little kiss on the cheek as she got out of her seat.

About 45 minutes later Daria was brushing her hair and adjusting her top. She could feel that the plane was descending and she knew that they would land soon. Now, she thought, 'if I were Melody Powers I might have to think of how to get rid of Tom's body before we landed. Not an easy task opening the door and just dumping it out! But I'm not. Tom is over there buttoning his shirt and combing his hair. I think I'll keep him.'

"Mr. Sloane, Dr. Sloane, you will need to buckle in for our landing. We are on final approach." The words came over the intercom from the co-pilot on the flight deck. "I hope you have had an enjoyable flight."

Tom and Daria belted themselves in again. Tom said, "This has been a great flight. Just think that when the cabin door opens our new life will really begin." He reached over and held Daria's hand.

"Who is going to pick us up?" Daria asked.

"Actually, I don't know," Tom said. "It will be either your parents or mine. I am betting mine."

"Usual bet?" Daria asked.

"Usual bet." Tom said and gave Daria a wink.

"OK," Daria answered. "You're on. You think it will be your parents. I think it will be my parents."

The plane's wheels touched down on the Lawndale runway with some noise, but the landing itself was very smooth. The plane taxied for a couple of minutes and pulled up in front of the general aviation terminal. The pilot shut down the engines and the co-pilot came out and opened the door, extending the built-in stairs. Tom and Daria thanked the pilot and co-pilot, went down the stairs and into the terminal. There waiting for them were Daria's parents, Jake and Helen Morgendorffer.

Daria grabbed Tom's arm and pulled him toward her face. She said, "I win the bet. Now I just need to figure out when to collect. Ha!"

The two of them each hugged Jake and Helen. Their luggage had been brought into the terminal by the pilot and co-pilot. They thanked them for bringing the luggage. Tom, Daria, Jake and Helen walked out to Jake's car, put the luggage in the trunk, and drove off toward the Morgendorffers' house. Daria and Tom were now home, again, in Lawndale.

….

**Evening**

After talking with his Father on the phone and thanking him for sending the plane, Tom had settled in at the Morgendorffers. The evening had started with a round of drinks and then lasagna, salad, and a nice red wine for dinner. The frozen lasagna had been cooked in the oven and not the microwave. It was truly a delight, at least for Morgendorffer cuisine. Helen opened four bottles of wine and set them on the table.

Daria said in her best deadpan, "Gee Mom, which one is yours? Do you want me to rummage around in the drawers and see if I can find a nipple for it?"

"Oh Daria, don't be silly," Helen said. "I just don't want us to have to get up and open another bottle in the middle of dinner! This way we can just sit and chat over our meal."

"If I drink an entire bottle of wine I don't think I will be doing much chatting. Tom will wind up carrying me upstairs and who knows what he might do to me in that state," Daria said.

"Nothing I haven't done in the last five years," Tom quipped trying to lighten the mood.

Jake laughed nervously.

Giving Tom a disapproving look Daria said, "You're not helping, dear," Daria said emphasizing the work 'dear' to indicate to Tom that she was not pleased with his comment.

Helen looked at Daria and knitted her brow. She said using her lower lawyer voice, "Really Daria, you are making a mountain out of a molehill. Any wine we don't drink we can recork and save for later. Drink what you like and don't make an issue of it."

A bit frustrated Daria didn't say anything, but she made sure she counted the number of glasses of wine her mother drank during dinner. Helen didn't finish her fifth glass. Daria made a note to herself that she and Quinn were going to need to have a talk about their mother's drinking.

After dinner they moved again to the living room and had freshly baked chocolate chip cookies for dessert. Helen or Jake must have slaved for minutes over a cold tube and a hot oven. Now they were just sitting in the living room chatting.

Daria was talking about her research plans once she started at Lawndale State, "I think I am going to work on a comparative study of immediate post-World War II German literature with contemporaneous British and American literature. I think that will highlight how allied propaganda efforts imposed the idea of 'war guilt' and ingrained the idea of defeat on the West German people, while focusing on postwar prosperity at home. East German propaganda was more about trying to turn the people into good communists. "

"That sounds interesting, Daria" her mother said trying to at least make some connection to her eldest daughter's interests. Helen was trying to keep her eyes open after all of the wine she drank at dinner.

"Seems downright depressing to me," Jake said. "Not to mention reading communist propaganda. Dirty commies. I remember the cold war. In military school they drummed in to us day and night how the commies planned to take everything we had. Corporal Ellenbogen explained to us that mutual assured destruction was the only thing keeping them from invading, but we still needed to be prepared, that is speech was just before we had to run a twenty mile obstacle course he had set up. We carried full packs and it was pouring rain. The mud alone was unbearable. It was cold and I was covered in mud. I could hardly feel my fingers. When I fell he came over and kicked me. He called me names! I hated Corporal Ellenbogen. I even thought deep down that maybe if the commies came and took over, then they might just get rid of him! The humiliation was unbearable. He was such a sadist. I curse my father for sending me to that military school."

Daria broke into Jake's rant and said, "And thus during college you and Mom lived the carefree hippie lifestyle at Middleton. Well, it's a good thing we won the cold war. Now you don't have to be muddy, cold, and humiliated. East Germany no longer exists as a country."

Daria went on, "Anyway, there were certainly important German authors more than willing to be part of this propaganda effort, especially those who had been imprisoned or lived in exile during the Third Reich." Daria continued to express her thoughts about this new avenue of research.

Tom's mind was not on the conversation. Tomorrow he and Daria were due to pick up the keys for the townhouse they had rented a few weeks earlier. The question in his mind was, 'How much cleaning will it require?' The previous renters were still in there when he and Daria saw it. So, the question was how well the renters cleaned before they left and how well the management cleaned afterwards. Oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, he thought.

**Wednesday Morning**

Tom and Helen sat at the table sipping coffee. Jake and Daria were still asleep and it would probably be another hour before either stirred. Helen said, "I am taking today and tomorrow off. I would like to help you however I can to get your townhouse ready. When are the movers arriving again?"

Tom looked over the top of his coffee mug and said, "They are scheduled to arrive tomorrow. It will probably be early in the morning, at least early Daria time, so I may just sleep there on the floor tonight."

"Nonsense Tom," Helen remarked, "Sleep here and I will make certain you are up and at the townhouse by 7:00 am. That should be plenty early. You need to have a good night's sleep before dealing with the movers. I'll stay with you and Jake can bring Daria over when she gets up. That way we are certain to have two of us there to supervise the move in."

"I appreciate the help and the company, Helen. We are definitely going to have our hands full. Even though there is really not all that much stuff, since our apartment in New York was small. It will still take time to unpack. At some point we also need to address the issue of buying a car. It will be a few weeks before I can get a company car, so I am thinking we will buy one for Daria. Or at least it will be her car once I have my company car."

"Does Daria have any thoughts about what she might want?" Helen asked.

"Not specifically. She wants something that gets great fuel economy and is a 'green' car. Other than that she wants it to start when she wants to go somewhere. Daria does not seem real picky about cars, though the fact is that she has never owned one. I even had to remind her to keep her driver's license current! "

Helen declared, "You don't want her to let that lapse! It took her four tries to pass the road test. She was almost on a first name basis with the examiner. Believe me, you don't want to go through that again!"

"I've heard the stories from Daria. I was talking to my old roommate from my freshman year at Bromwell, who is an electrical engineer. He is the one now dating Jane. Based on what he said, I think that we will probably look for a hybrid. They get the best around town fuel economy and there are several on the market. She would probably like one that you can plug in at night. If she is only driving between home and campus, then she would only have to buy fuel every couple of months."

"I can give you the names of a couple of car dealers we haven't sued," Helen said. "Unfortunately, too many of them are not very honest. I even worked on one case where an elderly couple went in to buy a car and the dealer switched the paperwork on them and put them in a lease!"

"That would be helpful, Helen. I will also find out who my company deals with here in town. Having fleet deals and the name Sloane may be enough to at least keep them honest. It would be even nicer if there was a little discounting too! Maybe we should put that on today's agenda. I'll give my Dad a call when he gets into the office."

"I also have some contacts that could get you a good deal on the financing," Helen said.

"Financing isn't a problem. I knew years ago that there was at least a chance that a faculty position for Daria could take us out of New York. I set up our accounts so that we have a car fund. We have saved enough to pay cash for a new car. I plan to use that as a bargaining chip when we deal. Even though New York is an expensive place to live, not having to own a car for years was a significant savings."

"That was really smart Tom. Jake and I have never been in a position to pay cash for a car, at least not until I became head of the law firm. I really have to applaud your foresight."

"Helen, being an accountant I may not be the most exciting guy to have as a son-in-law, but at least I pay attention to our financial position!"

"Tom, as I have told you before, we are delighted to have you as our son-in-law. Both of our girls married fine men. Tyler is a great guy too. He clearly makes Quinn happy and that is no easy task!"

"No one would ever accuse Quinn of being 'low maintenance'!" Tom said.

Helen laughed and responded, "You are right there! There was a time when I thought I was going to have to take out a second mortgage just to pay her clothing bills at Cashman's!" Helen and Tom laughed together.

"Quinn has really been of invaluable help to Daria. She helped her with fashion needs for her interview and other events. I hope that they will continue to grow closer. I just wish there was hope for my relationship with my sister Elsie. But at the moment I am pessimistic," Tom said looking down at the table.

"I heard about the outburst during your last visit. That was unfortunate. I think if you give it some time you can 'mend fences' with your sister. But believe me it is possible for people to fight for years! You know how I relate to my sisters, particularly Rita."

"Helen, the Barksdale Sisters are the stuff of legend. At least that blow up you three had during Daria's senior year in high school put her and Quinn on the positive path they are on."

Tom went on, "Hark! Is that the sound of my dear wife I hear coming down the stairs?" He purposely said it loud enough for Daria to hear.

Daria came into the kitchen barefoot and wearing an old pair of gym shorts and the T-shirt she had slept in. She had at least run the brush through her hair a couple of times, but it was still a little disheveled. She looked at Tom and said, "How would mister early bird like to share some worms with his poor half-starved wife?" Then she walked over to the table and dropped onto a chair.

"Sorry, this bird only eats seeds. No worms," Tom said.

"Very well. Seeds," Daria said.

As Tom got up from the table he came back with, "OK. One bowl of granola with milk coming up!" He then went and got a bowl and the granola. He poured granola in the bowl and then put milk on it. He pulled a spoon out of the silverware drawer and brought it all over to Daria. He set down the bowl of granola in front of her. As he handed her the spoon he said cheerfully, "And here is a spoon so you don't have to just sit there and peck it with your beak!"

"Thank you. But I can do without the cheeriness. I'm afraid it might infect me," Daria said as she started to shovel granola into her mouth.

Helen couldn't hold it anymore. She started to giggle uncontrollably at the exchange. Daria had seemed to slip back into her monotone the minute she walked in the door yesterday. The giggling brought annoyed looks from her daughter.

"Well how's this: after we get the keys to our new home we can go car shopping today. You need a car and the movers will not deliver before tomorrow. Now there is something to get excited about!" Tom said knowing Daria would have a good snarky retort.

"Nothing better than going out and spending thousands upon thousands of dollars on something that in ten years will have depreciated to nothing. Not to mention how much it will consume in the meantime!"

"Eat your breakfast sweet love of mine. I'll make you some coffee," Tom said.

"Mmm. Coffee. I believe in coffee. Coffee for everyone!"

Tom made coffee for Daria and served it to her. After eating the granola and drinking some coffee Daria's mood improved. Tom almost thought he heard some inflections in her speech!

"So what have you two been plotting?" Daria asked her mother. "There was a lot of talking going on down here before I came down."

"Nothing in particular. We were just chatting. Talking about moving you two into your place and what type of car you might be interested in," Helen said innocently.

"OK. After the stress of the past three months I am ready to relax a little bit. The last thing I want to do is burn the candle at both ends," Daria said with a note of fatigue in her voice.

"We won't be burning the candle at both ends! We have just over two weeks until I start work at Grace, Sloane, and Paige. After we get unpacked we should easily have a solid ten days to ourselves. We can even go somewhere if you would like," Tom told his wife. "We could find a beach, a forest, mountains, or even a city if you would like. We can fly or drive, assuming we buy a car."

"Hmmm," Daria said. "Maybe the beach is a good idea. Given this family's experiences in the mountains and the forest we should go to the beach. The worst that could happen at the beach is either a bad sunburn or an unexpected hurricane. I guess we could go to The Cove for that matter. There the biggest danger is death from boredom, unless one of your relatives gets violent after a particularly intense game of checkers."

"The beach it is then," Tom said. "How about I make us reservations for a week? It will give us a goal to work towards after we buy a car and the movers deliver our stuff."

"That means I'll have to buy a bathing suit and lots of sunscreen, maybe SPF infinity – unless I want to risk losing my nice pasty complexion," Daria said.

"Are you finally going to get that fur bikini?" Tom quipped.

"In your dreams dear," Daria said emphasizing 'dear', which to Tom meant that he was either in trouble or the possibility of Daria buying a fur bikini was akin to being hit by a meteor while in a moving vehicle. "Besides, the sand that got into the fur would be awfully hard to get out. I think I will go with a one piece suit."

"There go my fantasies," Tom said mimicking Daria's deadpan and complete lack of expression.

Daria gave Tom a rueful look.

Helen started to chuckle. It was the first time she had ever heard Tom imitate Daria to her face. "You two go to the beach and have a nice time once we get you a car and moved into your new place. Now if we are going to get done what needs to be done today it is about time we get started.

**Afternoon**

Keys in hand Daria and Tom checked out their new townhouse. It was a corner unit with windows on two sides. Downstairs was the living room, dining room, kitchen, and powder room. In the basement were laundry hook-ups and the mechanical equipment. There were two master suites upstairs. It was huge compared to the apartment in New York. It was also clean and ready for the movers to bring their belongings tomorrow. Daria liked the fact that she could use the second bedroom as an office. No more laptop on the kitchen table and making Tom eat on the coffee table in the living room.

With the apartment task accomplished, they started looking for cars. First they checked the main Asian brand producing hybrids. They finished there and then went to the main European brand's showroom. Tom was very detail oriented about each car they looked at and test drove. Daria had no problem acting disinterested. She wanted a car that ran when she needed to go to work or somewhere else, and was not too tough on the environment. Beyond that she felt she had few needs.

The major American brand, which carried a plug-in hybrid, was available at Lawndale Motor Group. They pulled into a customer parking spot in the middle of the afternoon. Driving in they could see that there was little activity in the showroom. It looked like a slow day. They got out of Daria's mother's SUV and walked in. They walked over and started looking closely at the plug-in hybrid car.

Daria was sitting in the driver's seat and Tom was bent over looking in when they heard behind them, "Hi. I'm Charles. May I show you all the great features of this car?"

Daria turned her head and looked up to see a man with ginger coloring looking down at her. Her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Upchuck?!"

Tom took a step back and let the two look at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Daria? Daria Morgendorffer?" said the salesman.

The two just continued to stare at each other for another moment. Then Tom interrupted, "Hi. I'm Tom Sloane. I'm Daria's husband." Tom extended his hand and shook hands with the red haired salesman.

The salesman composed himself and said, "Hi Tom. You probably don't remember me, but I'm Charles Ruttheimer. Welcome to my showroom! Daria and I went to Lawndale High together." Turning to Daria he said, "How have you been? What have you been up to?"

"Oh the usual. I went to college at Raft. I worked for Sick Sad World for a year. Married Tom and just got my doctorate at Columbia. I'll be starting on the English faculty of Lawndale State this Fall."

"Well welcome home! Don't I recall you and Tom breaking up just before that graduation party at Jodi's?" Charles said.

"You remember correctly. Tom spent the next three years convincing me I was wrong," Daria said with total deadpan delivery and looking at Tom.

Tom replied with a sly grin, "You might remember that Daria can be kind of firm in her conclusions."

Charles nodded with a smile.

Tom asked, "So what have you been up to?"

"Well, that night of the graduation party is when Andrea and I first got to really know each other. We got married six months later and now we have five children. We both went to Lawndale State. I studied marketing management and she studied accounting. My Dad bought this dealership ten years ago. Andrea and I have both worked here since, except when she was on maternity leave. Now I'm preparing to buy him out so that he can retire. I know Andrea would want to see you two. Let me text her right quick. She's in the office." Charles pulled out his phone and sent a text message.

A woman came out of the office and started walking toward them almost immediately. Daria had gotten out of the car and watched as the woman about the same height as herself with a stocky build, blond highlighted hair, and a small diamond stud in her nose came toward them. She was wearing a dress one might call summer business casual and nice flip flops. Though she clearly recognized her, Daria could tell this was no longer 'Andrea the Goth Girl' from Lawndale High who was even more withdrawn than Daria and while Daria might doodle caricatures of her teachers in class, Andrea would often doodle coffins with herself or the teacher in them.

"Daria Morgendorffer! It is really great to see you! Wow! It has been a lifetime since I last saw you. I think the last time was the night of the graduation party at Jodi Landon's house." Andrea walked right up and extended her hand.

Daria shook hands with her and so did Tom. Daria wasn't quite sure what to make of this. It was not like she and Andrea had ever been friends, though unlike some students she did go out of her way not to be nasty to Andrea. Andrea got that from too many others. At that point Daria decided she would put on her 'business persona' that had served her well both teaching and interviewing.

Tom said, "I'm not sure we have ever met. I'm Tom Sloane."

Andrea replied, "Wow. I remember when Chuck told me that you and Daria had broken up. I just guessed you would have gone your separate ways and that would be it." Looking at Daria's ring Andrea said, "How long have you two been married? Do you have any kids yet?"

Tom replied, "It took me a while to persuade her to marry me, but we just celebrated our fifth anniversary. We don't have any children yet."

Andrea went on, "I don't know what I would do without our five kids. They really have brought joy to our lives. I don't know where I would be without Chuck either. Jodi's party was a real turning point for us, though I will say that going to college with a baby was really difficult at times. We truly discovered each other and our love for kids. I don't know what we would have done without Chuck's Dad. He always made sure we had work and daycare. Our church was a real help too. They accepted us and helped me overcome a lot of personal baggage. Why don't you two come and worship with us on Sunday?" Andrea reached into a pocket in her dress and pulled out a business card. "I always keep a couple of these with me. It has the church's address and our service times." She offered the card to Daria.

Daria took the card, looked at it, and placed it in her pants pocket. "Thanks Andrea. We'll see. I'm glad that things have worked out for you so well."

"God has blessed me with Chuck as my soulmate, the kids, and people who care about me. I have come such a long way since high school. I hope things have gone well for you, too," Andrea said with significant excitement in her voice.

"Very well," said Daria. "I have Tom and now I am about to start on the English faculty at Lawndale State. I never dreamed I would be coming back to Lawndale to work, but clearly my family and Tom's are happy about that."

"Well it is good to have you back home again. I'll let you two and Chuck talk about cars. I need to get back to work. Hope to see you soon!" Andrea said as she turned and headed back to her office.

Chuck turned to Tom and said, "So, how about a test drive?"

Tom replied, "You need to ask Daria. This will be her car."

"So, Daria, would you like to take a test drive?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, I guess. I've heard this one really needs a long extensions cord, though." Daria quipped in total deadpan.

"No extension corded need to drive this car! It is a plug-in hybrid, though. You can plug it in at night and do most of your daytime driving in electric mode and not use any gasoline. It is nice to not have to go to the gas station very often. I have some customers that only fill up every two months." Chuck went on about the features of the car. Then he said, "I do have one outside that you can test drive."

"Sure. What have we got to lose? Come on Tom let's give this one a drive," Daria said.

Chuck went and got keys for the car outside. He had Daria get in the driver's seat, Tom sat in the passenger's seat, and he sat in back. They drove a few miles and then Tom and Daria switched positions. Chuck pointed out features as they drove. When they returned he invited them into his office.

"So what did you think about the car?" Chuck asked.

"It seems to operate like any other car I have ever driven. Bravo," Daria said. "It has a steering wheel, wheels, tires, and something under the hood that makes it go. Those are the main qualities that I look for in a car. Heating and air conditioning are good too. If I were to buy one, then I would want the light blue one out on the lot."

"Well, that one has the same equipment as the one you test drove. Let me see what I can get my sales manager to do on a price," Charles said as he got up and walked out of the office.

Daria and Tom briefly discussed it and decided to buy the car. Now the only issue was what Chuck could do on price.

He returned with both a price and a financing package. He wanted them to start filling in a loan application.

"Let's first talk about price," Tom said. "If you want a sale today, then you need to do better. What can you do if the loan is only 80% of the purchase price?"

Chuck went out and came back with a price a few hundred dollars lower than the last price.

Tom took a look at it and gave it some thought. The he said, "OK Chuck. Here is what we will pay." Tom wrote the number down on the back of one of Chuck's business cards. "I know that you have incentives to sell these vehicles, because there is currently over a 140 day supply. The company has to sell these in order to meet their fuel economy requirements. If you meet my price, then I will give you my debit card and we will pay cash now. Furthermore, I expect you to get the dealer prep done in an hour or less. Daria will then drive it home."

"If not, then we have excellent prices from your Asian competitor," Daria added without any inflection. "As you can tell I don't really care which car I drive."

"Rrrrrr. Feisty!" Chuck said. "You drive a hard bargain. I don't know if I can get the sales manager to go along with this price."

"Sure he will," Tom said. "You can also remind him that Grace, Sloan, and Paige bought five fleet vehicles from this dealership last year. The Associate VP for Finance certainly has a say in where we source our vehicles. That Associate VP is me. Besides, you said you were in the process of buying out your father so that he can retire. Given that he owns the dealership that makes you the number two person around here. We can drop the fiction about the sales manager. You can overrule the sales manager. I expect a clean sales contract for the car, tax, and license fees. There will be no other charges. In exchange you get to put the car on my debit card as soon as we sign the sales contract. I've already arranged with my bank for a cash automobile transaction to go on the card."

"OK Tom. I will have Andrea print the sales contract. Please wait here. I will be back in 10 minutes," Chuck said with a certain tinge of defeat in his voice. He got up and left Daria and Tom alone again.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Daria said to her husband. "I have to say I enjoyed watching you do that to Upchuck. It sort of made up for some of his creepiness in high school."

"The key is to treat it as a business transaction and not get emotionally involved. If you do, then they can take advantage of you. The fact is that any of the other hybrids we looked at would have met all of your needs. This one is just a little better. Knowing how many days of inventory are around and the fact that the Grace, Sloane, and Paige is already an established customer gave me extra leverage, however."

Chuck returned with a pile of papers to sign. Tom first reviewed the papers, then he and Daria signed. When they were done signing Tom and Chuck went off to the cashier. They returned in five minutes. Chuck told them that he would have his service people pull the car in for prep and that it should be ready in under an hour. "Would you like something to drink? We have a wide choice of soft drinks, as well as tea and coffee," Chuck said as he ushered them into the customer waiting room. Daria and Tom each asked for sodas. Chuck brought them the sodas and then disappeared again.

"When he comes back with the keys you should drive it home," Tom said to Daria. "Afterall this is your car. Actually, it is your first car!"

"You are very trusting, Tom. Are you sure you trust me?" Daria said.

"I trust you with my life sweet love of mine," Tom replied. Just then Tom's phone played the ringtone for his mother. He answered, "Yes Mom? OK. Sure. We can do that. Six thirty. See you there." Then he ended the call and turned to Daria. "Well, you get to drive us to the club this evening for dinner. My Mom has made what she makes best!"

"Reservations," Daria replied. "You realize that this means we will miss warmed up lasagna chez Morgendorffer. What a pity! How long do we have?"

"We meet them in two hours," Tom replied.

Just about then Chuck returned with the keys to the new car. He said to them, "Here are the keys. Let's go outside and I will give you the orientation on the vehicle. Then you are off in your new car, Daria!" They went outside. The car was clean and ready to go. Chuck had Daria get into the driver's seat and he explained the various functions of the car. The recharging cable was placed in the trunk. When they were done, Daria drove off in the new car. Tom got into Helen's SUV and drove off as well.

**Evening**

Tom parked the new car in a parking space, came around and got the door for Daria. Since it was Wednesday they were dressed casually, though not too casually because this was the club! Daria was wearing a green polo, a black skirt, and flat sandals. Tom had on a light blue polo, navy blue cotton trousers, and a pair of docksiders.

"Don't we look the epitome of the young professional couple living the 'sporting life'," Daria said as she got out of the car. "Too bad I loathe sports. Do you think they have a uniform for 'the reading life' or the 'watching TV life'?" Daria adjusted her glasses and ran her hand through her hair once she was out of the car.

As they walked from the car to the front door Tom responded, "The reading life undoubtedly requires a worn shawl and a hump. The watching TV life would be a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt that doesn't quite cover your stomach and has pizza stains, ice cream stains, or both. Cats are probably part of it as well. At least for the 'sporting life' you look really hot." Tom gave his wife the once over look.

"I'm not that hot. But just for you I did shave my legs! I didn't want to get tranquilized because someone thought an orangutan had escaped from the zoo. I will be fighting dozing off all evening anyway."

"You are beautiful, Daria. And thanks for shaving your legs. I realize that the club is not necessarily the most stimulating place to spend an evening."

As they walked through the front door Daria turned, pulled Tom toward her and whispered in his ear, "This club is certainly not as stimulating as 'the mile high club.' But, it will be interesting to see which of your family members decide to show up tonight."

Tom stopped and responded, "Yeah. The big question is whether or not Elsie will come. After the dust-up on your interview trip I do not know if she will make an appearance or not. If she does, then I hope she will at least be polite. Even if she is just civil that would probably be enough. Knowing her, 'catty' is probably the best we could hope for."

Angier, Kay, and Elsie were sitting in the bar when Tom and Daria walked in. Tom held Daria's hand and they walked over. Tom asked, "Can we pull up another couple of chairs?"

"Sure, just grab them from the next table. How are you two this evening?" His Dad said.

"Just fine. Hey everybody," Daria replied.

Kay and Elsie both nodded, since their noses were in their drinks.

Tom said, "Very good. We just came from buying a car for Daria."

Angier asked, "So what did you get?"

"We got the American plug-in hybrid. Most of Daria's driving will be between home and the university, so she should only have to fill with gas every couple of months."

"So what do you think about the new car Daria?" Angier asked.

"Well, it runs and it has wheels. The most important features are covered," Daria responded. "I like the fuel economy, since I never envisioned myself having a career as a gas station attendant."

Angier laughed and said, "Daria, your dry sense of humor is something that I really love about you. Only you can make one of the most advanced technology electric vehicles on the planet sound no different than a twenty year old used car."

Kay and Elsie turned in unison and stared at Angier. Tom chuckled at Daria's joke, but was most intrigued that his father had actually used the word 'love' in a sentence. Had his father actually paid attention to what he had said at their lunch while Daria was interviewing for the position on the faculty of Lawndale State? He had said in no uncertain terms that his father had to get over any disapproval of Daria as his wife.

"Let's all go and sit in the dining room so that we can order dinner," Angier said.

They all got up and started heading toward the dining room when Elsie popped up with, "I'll be right there. I need to make a stop first."

Sitting around the table in the dining room Angier ordered a round of champagne. "We need to toast your arrival home. I can't tell you how happy we are to have you two back in Lawndale. Tom, I can't wait to have you start working with us at the office and I am sure, Daria, that you are anxious to get started at the university."

"I really am excited about my new position," Daria said consciously trying to put some inflection in her voice. "It will be nice not to have to share an office with five other people. Maybe I can actually get some work done in the office!"

"What will you be teaching in the fall?" Angier asked.

Daria replied, "I'm scheduled for three courses. One is a section of the freshman English course, and then I have a senior level comparative literature course. Finally, I'll teach a graduate level comparative literature course. I will actually have to design the graduate course myself. It is one they have had on the books for years, but haven't actually taught."

Elsie came to the table just as Daria finished describing her teaching for the fall. She seemed to have gained a significant amount of energy from her visit to the restroom. The waiter also showed up with a bottle of champagne, popped the cork and poured a round.

As everyone raised their glasses Angier said, "Here is to a happy homecoming for Daria and Tom." They all took a sip of the excellent champagne.

Elsie looking like she was about to burst lifted her glass and said, "And here is a toast to my dull as dirt brother and his ugly nerdy wife. I hope you enjoy rotting in this boring town as much as the rest of us!"

"Elsie!" Kay said sharply. "That was uncalled for. You know what we discussed earlier."

"Right Mom. But, you know, I don't really think I am all that hungry. I'm going to go find my friends and see if maybe they can give me some relief from the boredom." And with that Elsie got up, tossed back the rest of her glass of champagne as if it were a shot of liquor, and left the club.

Kay, still stunned, turned to Tom and Daria, "I apologize for her behavior. I don't know what has gotten in to her. We just had a talk about that this afternoon. She promised she would be good."

Tom looked at his parents and said, "Mom, Dad, let's face it. Elsie barely tolerates me and she loathes Daria. It is not because of anything Daria or I have done to her – particularly Daria. The fact that we breathe is too much for her. I think it is probably better for the time being if we simply avoid social contact with her. Maybe in time this will pass." Tom still wondered, though, if the real issue for his mother was Elsie's attitude or the fact that her outburst embarrassed Kay at the club.

Daria sat in silence during all of this. Then she looked at Kay and Angier and said, "Look. I realize I am not the warmest, most beautiful, or most likeable person around and these social situations are difficult for me. But I will keep trying for Tom's sake if for no other reason. I'm fine with both of you and I hope you are fine with me. Tom is the most important person in my life and I will do anything for him. You know that by now. If Elsie has a problem with me, then it is her problem and not mine. I would welcome the opportunity to become closer to her, but she is going to have to initiate that. I can't make her do or be anything."

Angier said, "Daria, as you have probably noticed, we don't talk much about feelings in this family. But let me be clear about one thing. Kay and I accept you as our daughter-in-law. You make Tom happy – very happy. That is important to us. We want you to think of us as your second set of parents. Now let's order some dinner. I for one am starving!"

The waiter took their dinner orders and from then on the conversation became much lighter for the rest of the evening. After dinner Tom and Daria returned to the Morgendorffer's.

**Thursday Morning – Move in Day**

Tom and Daria sat on the covered porch of their townhouse in a pair of director's chairs borrowed from the Morgendorffers. It was just after 7:00 am and the movers said they would arrive 'sometime after seven.' The morning was cool, but a bit humid.

Daria turned to Tom and said, "Well, we have come a long way from that park bench."

"You mean the one in the summer of our junior years in college?"

"That is the one. Last night got me to thinking about that."

Tom started to reminisce, "That was a pretty big moment for us. It was really the beginning of what has led us to this point."

Thinking back, Tom remembered how a few weeks after their break-up at the end of high school he had parked outside of Daria's house waiting for her to return. He had asked her if she would mind if they occasionally talked while in college. Daria even admitted that she still liked him, but she had said that the idea of trying to continue their relationship as a long distance relationship while experiencing all of the new opportunities of college was not reasonable or practical.

Tom was, in fact, not so willing to easily give up on Daria. He liked her a lot. Their break-up had been heart wrenching for him. So, he made sure he called her at least every other month and they would meet for pizza at Pizza King at least once during breaks when they were both home in Lawndale. He was deliberate about not touching her, even if it hurt him sometimes. He only talked about girls he went out with if she brought up someone she had gone out with. Tom had even chosen to add a literature minor to his program to make sure that they had things to talk about other than college life. During their junior year Daria had even given him advice on his literature classes which really helped him earn top grades in those classes.

Then there was the night near the end of summer after their junior year in college and just a couple of weeks before he left for Bromwell and she returned to Raft in Boston. They had just finished their pizza when Daria asked him if they could take a walk. She had some things to talk about that she did not want to talk about in the restaurant. They walked out and headed to a nearby park. There they sat on the park bench where their lives would change.

"Tom, I have to ask you something and you have to be truthful with me," Daria said.

"Anything, Daria. You know you can ask me anything. You also know that I am always truthful with you."

Daria sat there and stared into space. In her characteristic monotone she said, "Am I so dull, ugly, and nasty that no man wants to have anything to do with me? Romantically I mean. Three years of college have gone by and I have not had a relationship. No guy has gone out with me more than once. I'll admit I ditched a couple of them, because they were particularly awful dates, but I thought it would be different. I thought that with the worst of the idiots from high school gone I would have the opportunity to meet people more like myself. I expected to meet men who were interested in intellectual pursuits and the mind – men who valued my intellect. I think I was horribly wrong. Am I destined to become a cat hoarder alone in a little apartment?' You've been successful dating in college. What is wrong with me?"

Tom was shocked to hear Daria actually express self-doubt. This was so unusual thing for her. She had even said in the past that her problem wasn't low self-esteem, but rather low esteem for others. He also knew he had to be very careful here, but this was also an opportunity. He turned to Daria and looked her right in the eyes. He could easily get lost in those brown eyes, but he kept his eyes locked on hers.

"Daria, there is nothing wrong with you. You have discovered the superficiality of most people, even those with top drawer educations. You are a pretty woman. You just don't spend two hours a day with a putty knife in front of a mirror making you look like yourself. You are a natural beauty and you stick with that rather than flaunting how well you can put on makeup. You are not dull. You have a powerful intellect and that may intimidate some people. But anyone who bothers to get to know you knows that conversations with you are meaningful and interesting. You also are not nasty. The fact is that you actually have a very kind heart. You are, however, sensitive and don't want to get hurt. That is why you have always preferred books to people. You do put on a bit of a cold facade. This is a long way of saying that you are not like other people. You are different."

"You seem to be using my own words against me," Daria replied.

"But it is the truth. My college dating experience hasn't exactly been stellar either."

"But every time we have discussed our dates you seem to have had multiple ones," Daria said.

"I've gone out with a number of women. But that doesn't mean I have had any kind of meaningful relationship. I have found two types of women at Bromwell – Golddiggers and Trust Tarts. The Golddiggers want me for either my family's money or my earning potential. The Trust Tarts are pure party girls, because they don't ever in their lives have to worry about money. It is all about what party you can take them to next. I have found no one with whom I can have a meaningful discussion outside of class. In class those discussions are forced, even by those women with good minds. That is the reality of Bromwell today."

"You don't ever have to worry about money," Daria said.

"True," Tom replied. "But I think you know me well enough to know that I am not just some 'party boy' without any interest in intellectual pursuits. I like the things I study because they stimulate my mind. They are not just the means to an end. College is more to me than just preparing for a well-paying job." Tom continued to hold his eyes on Daria's and went on, "Now let me ask; are you looking for or interested in a relationship?"

Daria paused for a moment. She turned her head, stared into space, and replied. "Yes. I have come to realize that I cannot be an island. I have my books, but they are not enough. I can't be shielded in my armor. I don't want to spend my life hiding in my room all alone."

Tom said, "Then I have another question for you."

"OK," Daria said turning toward him again.

Again locking his eyes on her eyes Tom asked, "Would you consider letting me be your boyfriend again?"

Daria looked away. "But the whole long distance thing would still be a problem."

Tom replied, "It would be a challenge. But let me ask you three questions. What man have you been out with the most over the past three years? What man have you spent the most time talking to on the phone over the past three years? What man have you talked to and confided in more than any other man over the past three years?"

Daria looked at Tom and said simply, "You."

Tom said, "So, I would put forward the hypothesis that you and I have a relationship. We have actually had a relationship for five years. Now it is time to move it forward again."

Daria looked Tom in the eyes and shot back, "Darn you and your infernal facts and logic!" Daria paused for what seemed to Tom like forever still looking at him. It was all he could do to let the silence happen. She reached over and very tentatively took his hand and said quietly, "OK, boyfriend. Now what do we do?"

Tom felt his heart leap inside his chest. It took him a moment to calm himself. Then he answered Daria with the most reassuring voice he could muster; "Now you and I need to make some plans. We can talk to each other over the internet a few times each week. We will spend time together over breaks. We should also plan to visit each other at our schools at least once per semester. If you think about it you will realize that we will see each other for at least few days each month and we will build our mutual communication skills when we talk using the computers."

Daria smirked and said, "You really can plan these things out Mr. Accountant."

"Proper prior planning prevents piss poor performance," Tom quipped.

Daria laughed and then they kissed. "I've missed that," she whispered to him.

Tom was suddenly brought back to the present by the sound of a large diesel engine. The movers were approaching and he and Daria needed to spring into action.

The moving truck pulled up and three men got out. The driver approached Tom and asked, "Are you the Sloanes?"

"Yes," Tom replied. "We're glad you're here." The two went on to talk about how the delivery would be organized.

As Tom talked to the driver, Helen and Jake pulled up and parked well away from the truck. Walking up to the two men talking Jake said, "Hi Tom. We thought we would come by and lend a hand. What do you need us to do?"

Tom said, "Boxes have one of three tag colors: White for main floor, orange for upstairs, and green for basement. Each tag also has a number which should be recorded on the bill of lading, but we will check numbers once the boxes are off of the truck. Many of the boxes are labeled for a specific room, particularly master bedroom and kitchen. All the furniture goes either upstairs or on the main floor. No furniture goes in the basement. We really don't have that much, since out New York apartment was only half the size of this townhouse. Oh, note that all of Daria's bookcases go upstairs in the second bedroom. It will be her home office. Helen, will you please direct at the door. Jake, I will need you in the basement. I will direct upstairs and Daria will take the main floor."

Boxes were the first things to start streaming in from the truck. Helen was checking tags as they came in the door. It seemed that the first couple dozen were headed for the basement. Then the first furniture item came in and right behind it two of the unloaders started trying to move a green oversize sofa through the door.

Helen looked at the first item and called out, "Daria, where does this pink floor lamp go? Is it for the living room or a bedroom?"

Daria poked her head out of the kitchen and quickly surveyed the situation. The movers had just managed to get the green sofa through the door and were dropping it in the living room. Daria called out, "Stop! Tom! This isn't our stuff! Get down here dear!" Looking at her mother Daria exclaimed, "Good God Mom, I would never buy a pink floor lamp shaped like a flamingo. The truth is that I would probably never buy a pink anything!"

Tom came flying down the stairs. Daria must be upset by something. Hearing her use the term 'dear' meant that he better get there quickly.

"Tom, whatever they are delivering is not our stuff. Just look at that lamp and sofa," Daria said.

"Well, there is certainly no accounting for taste. We don't own a pink floor lamp shaped like a flamingo and our couch is brown leather not green cloth, especially that color green. OK, where is the driver and the paperwork?" Tom said as he searched for the driver.

Tom found the driver in the back of the truck directing the other movers while he unstrapped a black table which had been lashed to the side of the trailer. He told him that the items being delivered were not theirs. They needed to check box tag numbers against the paperwork and get the furniture out of the townhouse and back on the truck. Then they needed to determine the whereabouts of their shipment.

The next half hour was spent clearing Tom and Daria's home, and matching tags against boxes in the truck. There were two household shipments in the truck. Tom and Daria's goods were at the front of the trailer and the driver had been emptying the back. He had simply figured that the first delivery of the day was going to be the goods at the back and not the front. He was not the same driver who had picked up Tom and Daria's shipment in New York.

Things finally started flowing out of the side door of the trailer and into the townhouse. The process was going a bit slower, since Helen was now and then stopping boxes at the door to spot check label numbers. Two hours later the men were back in their truck and driving off. Hopefully, they would be able to find the owners of the other shipment!

The townhouse looked rather full at the moment. Daria said, "From New York to boxland what a move! It will probably take a week to unpack all of this stuff."

Tom quipped, "Maybe we could just arrange the boxes to act like furniture and shelves. Then we would have decorated and avoided a great deal of work!"

Jake had just come up out of the basement and said, "That sounds like a great idea Tom. It would be a real time saver!"

Daria and Helen both put their fists on their hips and gave the two men very dirty looks.

Helen said, "Why don't we go out and have some lunch, then come back and start the unpacking. I have to go back to work tomorrow, so you need to use me as much as possible today."

Tom walked up to Daria and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's not so bad sweet love of mine. We're home now. This is our place. We are among family. I know we will be happy here. We have great things ahead of us!"

Daria looked at her husband and her parents. They were all smiling at her. They were looking at her. She knew they all loved and accepted her. Turning to Tom she said, "You're right. We have had one great adventure together since the park bench. Now it is time to start another." Having said that, Daria gave Tom a big hug and they all headed out to get some lunch.


	9. Out to See Daria

Out to See Daria

**Monday Late Morning**

Daria was in the bedroom putting away the last items from the trip she just took with Tom. After a week at the beach all the clothes needed a trip through the washing machine and the other items needed to be purged of any sand. It had been a great chance to unwind after three months of hectic activity. Looking back it was amazing what had been accomplished: interviewing, defending her doctoral thesis, graduating, and moving. A week on the beach had been really relaxing.

Of course not everything had been exhausting. She and Tom had celebrated their fifth wedding anniversary. Jane had visited from Boston and they had fixed her up with Tom's old roommate. Daria had even gone on two shopping trips with Quinn and a trip to the salon without killing her sister. Tom's Dad was really nice to send the company plane to take them from New York back to Lawndale after the movers picked up all of their stuff. Now they were home in Lawndale in the new townhouse they had rented. The new car was nice, too. Tom would start his new job at Paige, Sloane and Grace on Monday. Next week Daria would start at Lawndale State University. Once she had the keys to her office and a parking pass she could move in and start getting ready for the fall semester and get her research work going.

Daria glanced in the mirror above the dresser. Beyond her auburn hair, oval face, and brown eyes she could see Tom sneaking up behind her. In her characteristic deadpan voice Daria told Tom, "You know making your wife jump out of her skin can have unpleasant consequences."

"Aww. You spoiled all the fun of it!" Tom said as he came up behind her, put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the top of her head.

Daria continued to look in the mirror. At 5' 10" Tom was a head above her 5' 3" height. With his square jaw and chiseled features, sandy hair and gray eyes he was a good looking guy. Accountants may not be the most exciting people in the world, but he was far better than most. Besides, who was she to complain? She was an English professor.

Just as she was reveling in the moment her phone started playing Jane's ringtone. Daria reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her phone. Tom walked off. Daria answered, "Hey Jane."

"Daria! How's the new place?" Jane asked.

"It's nice," Daria answered. "There is so much room compared to the apartment in New York. We got our boxes unpacked in just two days and then went to the beach for a week. It was relaxing having absolutely nothing to do."

"How did you get there?" Jane asked.

Daria responded, "We bought a car and drove. It is kind of weird having to drive places again. I was so used to using public transit in New York."

"I don't know what I would do without the 'T' here in Boston," Jane replied. "I can hardly imagine having to drive everywhere. It would be a nightmare here. Anyway, the reason I called is that Jim and I are going to be in Lawndale for a few days next weekend. I've decided that it is time to introduce him to 'Casa Lane.'"

"I thought you really liked Jim," Daria deadpanned.

Jane came back with, "Funny Daria. I do like him. It is also time that he meets some of my family members."

"You could take him to one of your family reunions in the Midwest," Daria said.

"I want to just concentrate on the remnants of my immediate family and not torture him. He can meet Trent and if Wind's wife has locked him out of the house again, then he can meet Wind. Sommer isn't in town and Penny is in some unknown corner of Central America. I just wish my parents hadn't been so insistent about photographing the lava and getting 'living rock' from that volcano in the Caribbean. They could meet Jim instead of being entombed in a lava flow. Two years later and it still really hurts, even if they were pretty neglectful parents." Jane lamented.

Daria tried to reassure her best friend, "Jane, you know I am here for you anytime you need me. So is Tom."

Jane went on, "I do want to spend some time with you while we are in Lawndale – alone. Maybe we can persuade the boys to take in a ballgame or something so that you and I can just talk. Also, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything Jane," Daria replied.

"I need you to find a cleaning service that can go into the house and give it a good scrubbing. My parents willed the house to Trent and me, but obviously he is the only one living there. Thus, I am certain the place needs to be scrubbed. The refrigerator and kitchen appliances will need to be cleaned and not to mention the bathrooms. You know that if cleanliness is next to godliness, then Trent is destined for hell. I have the funds to pay for this, since Trent is probably broke as usual." Jane had a note of frustration in her voice.

"I can get you some prices, but you are going to have to call Trent and make arrangements with him. Can't just show up on the doorstep and say 'Hi, I'm here to arrange to have your filthy house cleaned.' "

Jane responded, "Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea. God only knows what has been going on in there. But, I will call Trent and let him know that I asked you to arrange something for me. He will probably need to give you a key or more likely you will have to go get one from him."

Daria went on to get some specifics about the house so that she could look for cleaning services. Since their internet was not yet connected, she searched for local services on her phone. She found three that did background checks on their employees. Of the three services, two were franchises and one was a local operation. She walked over to her office in the second bedroom, sat down, and placed some calls. With the information she had about the house she was able to get general costs for a one-time cleaning, however each company stated that they needed to see the house in order to prepare a firm bid. That was what Daria expected. Now she needed to hear from Trent or Jane before proceeding.

Coming down the stairs she spotted Tom sitting on the sofa in the living room reading a book. "What are you reading?" Daria asked.

"Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance," Tom responded. "I found it in the last box in your office. Wasn't this a book you used with your freshmen?"

"Yes," Daria replied, "I think it helps them start thinking about important concepts, such as quality. Is quality objective or subjective? I generally make them write a paper on that topic."

"You're not going to make me write a paper on it are you?" Tom asked.

"That depends on what you do for the teacher. Treat me right and I might let you out of the assignment!" Daria said.

Tom got up, walked over, put his arms around Daria and gave her a big kiss. Daria took his hand and led him upstairs.

**Monday Afternoon**

Daria and Tom were just finishing lunch when Daria's phone rang. She answered saying, "Hello,"

"Hey Daria. Its Trent."

"Hi Trent."

"Um. Janie told me to call you."

"Did she tell you what it was about?"

"Something about the house needing cleaning so she could come home," Trent said.

"Did she say why?"

"Yeah. She wants to bring her boyfriend here and doesn't want the place to look like a pigsty."

"Very good Trent. She asked me to arrange for a service to come in and clean the place. I will either need to have you home so that someone from each service can come in and put together an estimate or I will need a key to let them in." Daria was hoping she didn't sound too patronizing, but Trent sometimes needed very exact communication in order to understand what was going on.

"You can come get a key. I will be here all afternoon and evening. Mystic Spiral doesn't have a gig tonight." Mystic Spiral was the rock band Trent and three of his friends had formed while still teens. It took them ten years to finally get steady work in the region. Most of the band's gigs were on the weekend, so finding Trent at home was not much of a problem.

"I'll be over in about an hour," Daria said.

"OK. Whenever. Bye," Trent ended the call.

Daria turned to Tom, "I think I want you to go with me on this one."

"Don't trust yourself around Trent?" Tom teased.

"No. I just fear piles of trash becoming animated and eating me," Daria deadpanned.

"So, you think you can run faster than I can?" Tom quipped.

Daria continued in her deadpan voice, "No, I think you would sacrifice yourself for the love of your life. At least you gave me that impression earlier."

"You have to admit this family has a unique relationship with the Lanes. You have the artistic and interesting, though rather odd, Lane family versus us – the professor and the accountant." Tom said.

"True," Daria said. "Let's finish lunch. Then we can drive over and see this disaster."

…..

Tom and Daria pulled up to the Lane house and parked. The new car was nearly silent in electric mode. Maybe if they could sneak up on the rumored piles of trash they could surprise them. The two of them got out of the car, went to the front door, and rang the bell.

Trent opened the door and greeted the two of them, "Hey Daria. Hey Tom. So Janie sent you over to make sure the place is presentable for Jim?"

Daria looked over her first crush. He seemed pretty much the same, except older. He was still wearing scruffy jeans and a t-shirt, but at least there were no holes in them. His goatee needed trimming and his hair looked like he had just gotten out of bed, and there was less of it. Some of his tattoos had faded a bit and it looked like there were a couple new ones. Trent was about the same height as Tom. Daria thought that it was a good thing that early crush had never turned into a relationship. She said, "Something like that. Jane is afraid that he might be either frightened by the state of the place or eaten by a heap of something that came to life," Daria said with a bit of a smirk.

"Well come on in," Trent said. "Contrary to Jane's prejudice, I do keep the place picked up. I will admit to not being too good with a vacuum cleaner, assuming I have one that works. I also don't spend time washing counters and other stuff."

Walking around the familiar house where she and Jane had spent many hours together in their high school years Daria had to agree that generally Trent had kept the place picked up. Clean was another matter. She had no idea what caused the multitude of faint smells, probably everything from old laundry to whatever had died most recently in the refrigerator. Some of it might even be Trent himself.

Tom whispered in Daria's ear when Trent had gone to the basement, "I don't remember this house being in this state, especially the smell."

"Maybe you were just too focused on Jane to notice," Daria quipped. She kind of enjoyed jabbing her husband about dating her best friend before dating her. Thankfully, Daria and Jane's friendship had survived that and Jane had long ago forgiven Tom and Daria.

Tom went on, "I would have noticed. Believe me. I think back and conclude that back then Jane was doing the cleaning, even if she would not admit it. The house could badly use a coat of paint inside and either repair or replacement of the wallpaper."

Daria and Tom made notes as they went along. When they were done on both floors Daria opened the door to the basement and yelled, "Trent! Come up here!" The smell of the basement was no bouquet of roses either.

Together they discussed the process for getting bids. Daria would be there the next morning to meet the company representatives providing the bids. Trent had one restriction however. He did not want the basement touched. That was Mystic Spiral's studio and he didn't want anything messed up down there.

The three finished and Daria and Tom left with Daria planning to return the next morning.

Daria was driving when Tom turned to her and said, "It is kind of sad to see that house just deteriorate. I realize neither Jane nor Trent is slopping over with cash, but it just looks run down. A coat of paint inside would do wonders. The outside still looks OK. At least I know it won't phase Jim. He will be looking at Jane and not the walls. The two of them make a very cute couple."

"Yeah," Daria replied as she turned into their apartment complex.

**Tuesday Morning at "Casa Lane"**

Daria let herself in with the key given to her by Trent. No need to worry about a security system here – nothing to steal except maybe Mystic Spiral's studio equipment, which was both heavy and old. Daria had stopped on the way for coffee, which she set down on a table in the living room. She did a quick walk around and found things to be at least sufficiently picked up that the place could be cleaned. The first bidder was supposed to show up in 5 minutes. Daria grabbed her coffee, opened the front door, and waited in the foyer. The next three hours should be a real delight. Too bad Trent couldn't bother to arise out of his bed to help.

Eleanor from 'Melody Maids' arrived right on time. She was wearing a bright pink coverall with the musical notes of Melody Maids sown on the left breast pocket. She greeted Daria, "It's a great morning to get things clean! I'm Eleanor from Melody Maids! You must be Mrs. Sloane. How are you this wonderful morning!"

Daria said in her absolute best deadpan voice, "Hi. I'm Dr. Sloane and other than the fact that I am spending my morning getting bids to clean a house I don't own I'm just peachy. Thank you for coming. Please follow me as we walk around the house."

Eleanor made notes as they walked around. When they went into the kitchen she stopped Daria and said, "Dr. Sloane. I'd like to give you this phone number. DisasterMaster is a company that specializes in clean ups after fires, floods, murders, and other disasters. Their services are what you need here. This place is just too far gone for my company. However, thank you for thinking of us and I hope you have a wonderful and clean day!" And with that she left the phone number on the counter and walked out of the house.

Well, Daria thought. That was special. The place was dirty, but a disaster clean up company? Really? Well, nothing to do but wait and see what the next company said. She walked into the living room, sat on the sofa, and sipped a bit on her coffee. She pulled out her phone and started playing a game to pass the next forty five minutes until the next bidder showed up.

Again, five minutes before the appointed time Daria opened the front door and waited for the next person to arrive, lest she cause Trent to stir. He was wearing bright green khakis and a matching polo shirt with the logo of 'Helpful House Husbands' emblazoned on the shirt pocket and he carried a briefcase. He said, "Mrs. Sloane? I'm Harry Houseman. Thank you for calling and letting Helpful House Husbands bid on your job."

The first thing that went through Daria's mind was 'Does everyone in this business have a cheesy name and uniform?' But what she said was, "Hi. I'm Dr. Sloane. Let's have a look around the house."

With that she started showing Harry around the downstairs. They made it through the downstairs and as they headed upstairs she asked that he be quiet, since there was a day sleeper. He would make other arrangements for cleaning day. When they finished the tour they returned to the kitchen where they sat down at the table. He opened his briefcase and pulled out an array of materials.

"Dr. Sloane, I will be blunt. Your house is a mess and it will take quite an effort to clean it."

Daria replied, "It isn't my house. It belongs to a friend of mine, who is the sister of the day sleeper upstairs. It is half his as well. I am just doing them a favor handling bids for the job."

"Well, let me tell you about our services and how Helpful House Husbands would approach a major job like this one," Harry said. He went on, "We have a number of patent pending processes we use to remove deep dirt from carpets, floors, and even walls."

Daria held up her hand, "Please Mr. Houseman, don't go into the details. I promised my friend to get bids on the cleaning. I really do not care to sit through a sales pitch. The next bidder will be here in less than 30 minutes. I would like to just get your written quote. I will be happy to pass on literature to my friend, but it is up to her to decide whether or not she wants to sit through your presentation."

"Not a problem. Let me just pull out my quote sheet and I will put this together." Harry spent about 10 minutes putting together the quote. When he was done he gave it to Daria along with a flyer about their services. He finished by saying, "Please have your friend contact me for a full presentation about our processes. I think I can show her we are superior to other companies. And don't let someone convince you that you need a disaster mitigation company. The place isn't that bad. It just needs a thorough and deep cleaning. Here is the quote. Have a great day!" And with that he headed out the door.

Daria looked over the quote that Harry had given her. Her conclusion was that he would be cleaning out more than the house. He would be cleaning out Jane's bank account as well. If Jane was going to spend this kind of money on a house cleaning, then maybe Daria would draft Tom and do the job. For a good bit less they could have another nice week at the beach! Hopefully the next quote would come in at a more reasonable level.

Daria heard a car pull in the driveway. The representative from 'Cleaning Crew' must be arriving. She jumped up and headed for the door, so that the person wouldn't ring the doorbell and wake Trent. She whipped the door open and there before her stood a nice looking black woman in a skirt and sport coat.

"Daria Morgendorffer?" The woman exclaimed.

"Jodi Landon?" Daria responded. After a moment getting over the shock Daria invited her in and said, "You're the Cleaning Crew representative? I never dreamed you would be working with a cleaning company."

"I never thought I would either, but actually I own the company. I saw the request for quote come across my desk and recognized the address. I decided to come out myself and see if it was Jane or Trent requesting the services. I was also intrigued because the name on the request was Sloane."

"Sloane is me. Tom Sloane and I have been married for five years now. We just moved back here from New York." Daria invited Jodi in and they sat down in the living room. Daria went on, "I just got my doctorate from Columbia and I will be starting next week as an Assistant Professor of English at Lawndale State and Tom will be Associate VP of Finance at Paige, Sloane and Grace. Jane is now a successful artist in Boston. So how did you wind up in this business?"

"Wow. I hope you two will be happy here. I majored in business in college and got the entrepreneurship bug. I actually started and sold a business before I graduated. My original plans had been to go to law school, but I decided to get an MBA and focus on entrepreneurship and franchising. I came back to Lawndale, because I could start a business here with lower personal overhead, since I could live at home. The market for housecleaning services is big here. I used the money from the sale of my first business to start 'Cleaning Crew' six years ago. I still run the Lawndale operation myself, but I also now have ten franchisees in other cities as well. I employ thirty people locally and if I include the franchises we are approaching 250 employees. I hope by the end of this year to have at least four more franchises sold and my goal is to sell another dozen next year. I view this as a social service, too. There is nothing more empowering than having a job. I can employ people with minimal skills and train them to be more valuable."

Daria responded, "That is amazing Jodi! You've been really successful."

"I've been successful in business. The problem I have is that being so successful in business has taken all of my time. Remember Mack?"

"Sure. He was your boyfriend when we were in high school. I remember when he confronted your Dad about your choice of colleges," Daria said.

Jodi continued, "Mack went to college and followed me for years. He asked me to marry him twice, but I just kept putting him off. There was too much happening with my business. Three years ago we had our last dinner together. He told me that even though he loved me he had to move on before it was too late. The next week he took a new job and moved out of state. I got a Christmas card from him last year. He is now a senior auditor with his company and has been married for a year. They have the cutest little baby. I'm happy for him, but a little sad for me. Quality men like him are hard to find, especially as I get older. I blew it with Mack."

Daria didn't really know what to say. So she said, "Any man would be lucky to have a relationship with you, Jodi. You are intelligent, accomplished, and a very engaging person."

"Thanks Daria. You've always been very kind to me. That means a great deal to me. I'm sorry to just kind of dump on you like that. It's the first time we've seen each other in years! Besides, you asked me here to do a job. Let's see what it will take."

Daria took Jodi through the house. Once again they were careful not to wake Trent. Jodi took notes and once again Daria found herself at the kitchen table discussing the quote.

"We can do this for Jane no problem," Jodi said. "It is going to be a two day job. The first day we will apply stain removers and clean carpets and upholstery. With our process everything will dry overnight. The second day we will dust, vacuum, and clean the kitchen and bathrooms. Here is what I estimate it will cost." Jodi handed Daria the quote.

"Wow. That is really a good price compared to what I have gotten elsewhere," Daria said.

"Controlling costs and not overcharging is why we are so profitable," Jodi said. "Here are a couple copies of my card along with my direct phone number and mobile. Have Jane call me to arrange the days for cleaning, assuming she accepts my bid. You can call me anytime, too. I'd like to get together and have lunch sometime, if you don't mind."

"That would be great. I'll give you a call. Sorry, but I don't have any cards yet from the university." Daria said as the got up and walked over to the door. Daria opened the door and watched as Jodi walked to her car and drove off.

Daria pulled her phone out of her pocket and took pictures of the two estimates, Jodi's business card, and then sent the pictures to Jane. She also texted along with the pictures: 'Here are the two estimates. The third company decided to pass on the job. The lower priced bid is from Jodi Landon's company.' Then she went out to her car and drove home. As she walked in the door she heard Jane's ringtone. She looked at her phone and saw the message: 'Thanks.'

Tuesday Late Afternoon

Daria was just finishing the process of deciding what to take to her new office when her phone started emitting Jane's ringtone. Daria answered the call, "Hey Jane."

"Hi Daria. Thanks for getting those quotes for me. I texted Jodi and accepted her bid. It still seems expensive, but it is a whole lot cheaper than the other one! She says that they can do the job Thursday and Friday of this week."

Daria replied, "Yeah, and the third company wouldn't even take the job. She suggested a disaster clean up company. Anyway, I'm available to let the people in and then lock up this week if it is too much for Trent. However, the noise of cleaning will certainly wake Trent up, especially when they are cleaning his room!"

"He told me that he would go spend the rest of the week at Jesse's place. I appreciate you helping me amiga. I am very disappointed that Trent won't get off his duff and do this himself," Jane said with the distinct sound of annoyance in her voice. "Anyway, if they finish during the day on Friday, then we can arrive Friday evening and Mystic Spiral won't have a chance to mess it up. Jim is taking Monday off so that we can stay longer."

"It's Trent. I get it. I'm happy I can help you Jane. So, what are you two planning for Saturday evening?" Daria asked.

"Mystic Spiral has a gig that starts at eight. How about the four of us have dinner chez Lane and then go catch their first set? Then maybe sometime Sunday afternoon we could send the boys off and you and I can have some girl time together."

"Sounds good to me Jane. At least I won't have to worry about anything out of your refrigerator," Daria said. "I'll tell Tom and we will call it a plan. I'm looking forward to seeing you."

"Me too amiga. I miss you," Jane said as she ended the call.

Daria went downstairs to inform Tom of their weekend plans.

**Late Saturday Afternoon**

Daria pulled the car into the Lane driveway and she and Tom got out. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Jane opened the door and asked them to come in. Jane gave both of them big hugs. As uncomfortable as Daria usually was in being hugged, except by Tom, she accepted her best friend's hug and even hugged back. Tom hugged Jane and Jim both, but Jim knew to extend his hand to Daria. Daria shook hands with him and said, "It is really good to see you again Jim." She handed Jim the bottle of wine they brought with them. Jim put the wine in the refrigerator, then they all went into the living room and sat down.

"The house really looks great, Daria," Jane said. "Jodi's company really did a nice job of cleaning the place. It even smells good! I've been avoiding the basement, though. Spiral's studio is down there and I don't want to mess anything up or be messed up by anything down there. It looks like they even gave the walls some scrubbing. The paint doesn't look anywhere near as dingy as the last time I was here."

"Where is Spiral playing tonight?" Tom asked.

Jane replied, "Believe it or not they are playing the Zon."

"Aren't we a little old to be hanging out at the Zon?" Daria asked.

"We are all younger than the members of Spiral. If they can play it we can hang out in it!" Jane responded.

"What is the Zon?" Jim asked.

Tom responded, "It is basically what we used to call a grunge club. Mystic Spiral more or less started out as a grunge band. Their music has evolved over time and is now more mainstream hard rock."

"If by evolved you mean become fit for human ears, then I would agree with you," Daria said.

"The Zon is where I first met Jane and Daria," Tom said.

"Yeah. We had gone together to hang out and hear Spiral and then Jane ditched me for some guy she just met," Daria teased.

Jane responded with, "See Jim. This is what you are getting yourself into. We are probably the weirdest trio you have ever seen."

"No," said Jim. "You forget. I went to Michigan. I have seen far weirder. We had a whole dormitory that seemed to cater to 'the strange, the bizarre, and the unexpected.' At least my dorm was just boring and had lousy food. I just hope you three will accept me and not make me feel like the odd man out."

At this Jane popped up with, "All in favor of accepting Jim raise your hand!"

Daria, Tom, and Jane raised their hands. Jane immediately went on and stated, "Motion carries. Jim you are accepted! Congratulations. We are now a really weird foursome. You may kiss Daria"

"What!" Daria said.

"Just kidding amiga," Jane said. "I'd slap him if he tried to kiss you." Jane leaned over and gave Jim a great big kiss on the cheek. Tom applauded. Jim looked at Daria. Jane looked at Jim and Jim gave Jane a disappointed look.

"How about we go and get the charcoal started Tom?" Jim said while wiping Jane's bright red lipstick off of his face. The two men got up and went outside.

"Jim has dinner planned. The guys are going to cook and we are going to just sit back and relax," Jane said.

Daria said, "That does not sound like a bad plan. It has been a hectic week for me. My question is: What is up with Trent? He has been kind of cold to me. I realize that I may have been invading his space a bit, but only because you asked for my help. The place looks great now. Well, if not great at least fair to good. Does the smell of clean really bother him?"

Jane responded, "I think the members of Spiral are fighting more than usual. It may be starting to occur to them that they have fooled around for over fifteen years and not accomplished anything. My God they are still playing at the Zon! They have not moved out of Lawndale to get somewhere they could be discovered. They set up their studio and put music on the internet, but they have not gotten any traction or notice by recording companies. They sell a few album downloads in the area here, but no major sales. None of them have any education beyond high school and they are all well over 30 now. Middle age is looming and they have nothing to show."

"Wow. Even I find that depressing," Daria said.

Jane went on, "I think what really hurts is that both his kid sister and his kid sister's friend, who he always liked like another sister, have been successful in their work. What is even worse is that I am an artist and you are in the humanities. Yet he can't get recognition for a single song. He is happy for us, but disappointed in himself. I think he is just being withdrawn."

"Poor Trent," Daria said.

Jane went on, "Yes, but ultimately he must take responsibility for himself. He has to become a responsible adult. In some ways it is like he stopped maturing in his late teens. I can't do it for him and neither can you."

Jane went and got each of them a cold hard lemonade. The two women talked about Daria and Tom's move, the encounters with Tom's sister, buying a car from Upchuck, and the fact that he and Andrea were not only married but had five children. The men grilled and brought the meat, vegetables, and potatoes in to share with the women. When they were done it was off to The Zon.

The Zon was much the same as it was when they were teens. The biggest differences were that there were more tables and chairs and they could go up to the bar and order a drink. Tom ordered a pitcher of margaritas for the group and then they found a place to sit. In about fifteen minutes Mystic Spiral came on stage and Trent made their signature announcement, "Hi. We're Mystic Spiral." Then they started their first set. The music of the band had transformed from the grunge movement of the late 1990's into more of a contemporary hard rock sound. The biggest surprise was that they actually played covers of a couple of recent tracks from famous bands. At one time Trent had been adamant that Mystic Spiral didn't play covers.

When the first set was over Trent came out to see Tom, Daria, Jim, and Jane. Tom poured him the last margarita in the pitcher. He took the drink.

"Hey guys," Trent said. "How did you like the set?"

"I liked the whole set," Jim said. "I liked the fact that you included both covers and original work."

"Yeah. We kind of sold out to make the band more commercial. I hate doing covers. It degrades our artistry," Trent lamented.

Jim said reassuringly, "Actually, I disagree. You played covers, but you put your own interpretation into the music. Symphony orchestras mostly play music that has been played thousands of times by other symphonies. Yet, the director and the musicians interpret the music in their own way. It is not like there is only one way to play a piece of music. Just because you play a current hit song doesn't mean you lose your own artistry. In fact, you show your artistry by making the music your own! What you are doing is no different. Nobody calls a symphony director a sellout. Look at yourself as directing a small orchestra which plays rock instead of orchestral music."

"Wow Jim. I never really looked at it like that," Trent said as he scratched his head. "What you say makes playing covers sound almost palatable. I'll sleep on that thought tonight."

Jane grabbed Jim's arm and kissed him on the cheek. "You are a dear," She said. She continued to hold on to him. The four of them talked to Trent through most of the break until he had to go back and make sure the band was ready to take the stage. At that point the foursome got up and walked back to the Lane house. Daria drove herself and Tom home.

**Sunday Afternoon**

Jim pulled up in the rental car. Jane got out and Tom got in. Then the men headed off to see the Lawndale Lifters, Lawndale's minor league baseball team, play. Tom had gotten them seats in one of the air conditioned corporate boxes. Since today was a game against one of their major rivals, there would be food and drinks in the corporate boxes. The ballpark wasn't quite big enough to call them 'skyboxes.'

Daria was waiting inside for Jane. Jane gave Daria a hug and the two grabbed hard lemonades out of the refrigerator. They went over to the sofa in the living room and sat down. Jane took a long drink of her lemonade, slipped off her flip flops and pulled one leg under her on the sofa. She looked at her friend with a look best described as pleading. Clearly something was on Jane's mind.

"Amiga, I need your help. I'm confused, stressed, scared, and I don't know where to turn," Jane said. "That is why I wanted time alone with you today."

"Jane, we are best friends. We've been friends for over fifteen years. I will help you any way I can. You know that. Afterall remember when you came for me when I spun out in my Mom's SUV driving to The Cove? You were there for me. I am here for you. Tell me all about it," Daria said.

"I am in love with Jim and I think he is in love with me. In just a few short months we are to the point of spending absolutely as much time together as we can find. When he is away I have a difficult time concentrating on anything but when I will see him next. I think he is going to propose to me. He may even do that tonight. You and Tom are the only truly decent role models I have for marriage. My parents are gone and though I think they loved each other they spent so much time apart. They certainly weren't home to be an example to me. Trent is almost more my father than my brother – and if that doesn't scare you I don't know what will. Your parents are nice people and have stayed together all these years, but they are a little odd – sorry. I love you and I love Tom. I would like to have with Jim what you have with Tom. How do you do it? Help me, because I know I will tell Jim 'yes' if he proposes. Help me Daria Sloane. You're my only hope," Jane pleaded.

Daria paused and thought for a couple of minutes. The silence was hard for Jane, but she could tell that Daria was putting her amazing mind to work to help her friend. Then Daria said, "OK Jane. Listen carefully. This is complex and it is art not science. Every couple has to find their own way and the things that work for them. There are three key components to success: love, commitment, and adaptation. Tom and I experience and practice all three. But don't get me wrong. We don't do them perfectly and we both make mistakes. Sometimes we even fight – vigorously – but we also make up.

She went on, "Love is something I like to look at in terms of the four ancient Greek words used for it. Aristotle and Plato both wrote extensively on the Greek terms and definitions of love. Philia is love like you would have for a close friend or sibling. You and I have philia together. Just as with you and I this can be a very strong and powerful love. It can even be a self-sacrificing love. It also includes enjoying doing things together. You have told me and shown me that you and Jim have this kind of love for one another."

"Storge is the second type of love. It is affection like a parent would have for a child. In a broader sense there should be affection shown between partners in a marriage. I actually let Tom touch me pretty much whenever he wants to. I touch him. You know how I feel about people touching me. It is pretty much Tom, you, my parents, and Quinn. I like Jim, but I don't want to be touched by him. Not yet, anyway. And of course the touching and affection I show and receive from Tom is very different from the affection you and I have. You know I observe things and I have observed how you and Jim are affectionate with one another," Daria paused for a moment to catch her breath.

Jane was now really pulled in to this. She thought to herself that this is why Daria has 'Doctor of Philosophy' after her name. She said to Daria, "Continue on Professor Sloane. You have me in your grasp."

Daria continued, "The third type of love is agape. This is unconditional love and acceptance of who you are. This is the type of love you should have for your spouse. Tom accepts the fact that I am different. I accept the fact that he is an accountant." Daria gave Jane a smirk with that one. Jane giggled and Daria thought that it was therapeutic for her friend. She went on, "Jim accepts the fact you are an artist. You think like an artist. You behave like an artist. Likewise, he is an engineer. You have to accept his analytical nature and grasp of mathematics. It also means accepting your personal quirks."

Jane chimed in, "Jim points out that great engineers are also artists. He says the greatest engineer was Leonardo DaVinci. He is best known for his art, but actually made his money working as an engineer. Even though we have areas the other doesn't quite understand, like Jim's amazing abilities with mathematics, we have a huge area of overlap. He and I both have our quirks. I think we have seen each other's and have accepted them."

Daria said, "Good. The fourth type of love is eros, which is the erotic type of love. I'm not going to pry, but you need to have a healthy physical relationship. Tom and I do. It is important to us, but it is not the basis of our marriage. Mutual support and comfort are more important as is the second pillar – commitment."

Daria went on, "Tom and I committed ourselves to each other for the rest of our lives. We take it seriously. That means that we do not let anything come between us – no person, no issue, no task. We work through our differences. We support each other in what we do. We also talk about things in the future and reflect on our past. We want to be better as a couple, whether it is in love, finances, or activities. Even if things get tough in the future, we know that we committed ourselves to each other because we loved each other. We will love each other because we committed ourselves to each other."

"This brings me to my final point – adaptation. You cannot be married to someone without adapting. Remember you are a couple who love each other and are committed to each other, not just two individuals. I have adapted in my marriage and so has Tom. An example is that he really wanted me to wear designer clothes and get rid of them when they were worn. I have done that for him, even though I don't care much about clothes, as long as they are clean and don't have holes in them. Tom has learned how and when to fight with me. He knows that he better have facts and figures if he is going to take me on. Emotional arguments don't get very far with me. At least Mr. Accountant knows what facts and figures are," Daria said again giving a smirk to Jane.

"Daria, you amaze me," Jane said. "There is no way I could have boiled marriage down to those seemingly simple parts. I think I am actually less scared now."

In a rare gesture Daria reached over and held Jane's hand. Looking Jane right in her bright blue eyes Daria almost whispered, "Don't be scared Jane. Think of it as going on a great adventure together. If you are committed you will see the adventure unfold to the very end." Daria released her friend's hand.

"You actually sound optimistic Daria! Is this one of the adaptations you were telling me about?" Jane said with a note of surprise in her voice.

"If you are going to get nasty, then I won't help you anymore," Daria said in her total deadpan voice.

Both women laughed.

Sunday Evening

Tom and Jim arrived back just after six o'clock. They had a great time together at the ball game. Daria and Jane had put together salads for dinner. The women had decided that iced tea would probably be best to serve with dinner, since the men had probably had their share of beer at the game.

After dinner they took their drinks and sat in the living room. Jim and Jane sat on the sofa next to each other and were holding hands. Daria and Tom sat across from them in separate chairs and held hands as well. Tom said, "So Jim, how has your introduction to Casa Lane been?"

"It has been really nice. I always love spending time with Jane, even if we are just sitting in the same room together. Seeing where she grew up has been interesting and informative. I am not entirely certain how Trent feels about me. He has been pleasant to me this weekend, but not overly enthusiastic," Jim said.

"I really wouldn't worry about Tent, love," Jane said. "He is that way with everyone he meets for the first time. He just needs to get used to you."

"So you don't think he resents the possibility of my stealing his baby sister?" Jim asked.

"No. He has always been clear that he wants what is best for me. He didn't do anything to drive you off. That means you have his tacit approval," Jane said.

"Well if that is the case, then I am satisfied," Jim said. With that he reached into his left pocket, slid off the sofa onto the floor on one knee. It was one fluid motion and asked, "Jane Lane. Will you marry me? I would like to spend the rest of my life loving you."

Tears started running down Jane's cheeks. There was a moment of silence. Then she could barely get out the words, "Yes Jim. I will."

Jim took a beautiful ring out of the little velvet bag he had pulled out of his pocket. The bag was marked 'Tiffany and Co.' The ring had a large brilliant cut diamond with multiple small diamonds on either side. He gently took Jane's left hand and slipped it onto her ring finger. Then Jim slid back onto the sofa and held Jane as she tried to compose herself.

Tom and Daria applauded their friends. Then they got out of their chairs, went over to the sofa and Tom hugged Jim and Daria hugged Jane. Tom turned and hugged Jane. Daria looked at Jim and said, "If you are going to marry my best friend, then come here and let me give you a hug." Jim hugged Daria.

Finally Jane got her eyes dried and said, "Well, our trio is going to become a foursome. I guess we won't be so strange anymore. Oh, and look at my ring!" Daria and Tom both took a close look at the ring on Jane's finger.

"We will still find ways to be a strange bunch – engineer, accountant, artist, and professor. If we all walk into a bar there has to be a joke in there somewhere," Daria said.

"Oh and one other thing," Jim said. "I start working out of the Boston office on Tuesday. Before I left New York I made sure all my stuff was packed up and ready to go. I will go back to New York on Friday for the movers to pick up my things and take them to Boston."

The four friends talked for another hour and then it was time for Jim and Jane to go back to her house. They wanted to get a good night's sleep before heading back to Boston in the morning. Tom and Daria saw their friends off and then hugged each other.

Tom said to Daria, "So what did you two talk about while Jim and I were at the ballgame?"

"Believe it or not, marriage," Daria answered.

The two of them went into their townhouse and closed the door.


	10. It's so Crazy!

It's so Crazy! 

**Morning**

Tom woke up and looked at his wife of five years sleeping peacefully next to him. It was one of the few times he saw her asleep facing him. She usually slept either on her back or facing the other way. He took a moment just to appreciate the pattern of her shoulder length auburn hair falling across the upper part of her oval face. No doubt in his mind that she was a very pretty woman. Her smooth but slightly pale skin didn't really need makeup. He liked the fact that almost all of the time she didn't bother with it. What, if anything, she lacked in beauty she more than made up in intellect. Daria was the smartest person he knew. He was certainly intelligent and educated, but Daria was smarter and more educated. He was just glad that she loved him.

Daria opened one eye and said in a very quiet voice, "Are we having a staring contest? If so, then I will blink and go back to sleep. You may resume sleeping as well."

"Very funny sweet love of mine," Tom said. "I was just admiring your beauty." He sat up in the bed, threw the covers off and declared, "It is Monday and the first day for each of us at our new jobs. It is six o'clock. Time to rise and shine!"

"You know I could take this lamp and beat you with it, right?" Daria said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. "You are far too cheery this morning."

"Tell you what," Tom said. "I'll shave and run through the shower and then you can get up. I will tempt you out of bed with a fresh, homemade espresso drink. How about that?"

"Mmm. Coffee. You know the way to a girl's heart." Daria said. "Do you think you might get the espresso made faster if, say, I helped you somehow?"

"Just maybe," Tom said as he slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. "But, you'll have to be there when I am ready. You only have until I am done shaving to get yourself out of bed!"

"You go shave. I'll manage," Daria said in her best monotone.

….

Tom made them espresso drinks with milk. He also made omelets for them. The couple sat at their small round table. They were each checking the news on their phones. It seemed almost like any of the over 1000 workdays during their marriage. It was not unusual for them to sit in silence at breakfast each contemplating the day ahead. Daria didn't mind this at all. One of the things she liked about Tom was that he didn't feel the need to constantly be prattling on about something. He could accept that silence was not a failure of the two of them to communicate. Yet, today was different. It would be the first day of new jobs for both of them – Daria at Lawndale State University and Tom and Paige, Sloane, and Grace.

Tom got up from the table and said, "Well, I am going to go put on my coat and tie. I think it is a good day for sapphire."

Daria stood up. She was wearing jeans and an orange t-shirt. "I have a few boxes and things to move today. I certainly won't get dressed up for that!"

"Daria, it is your first day on the job. You really shouldn't be wearing jeans and a t-shirt," Tom said to his wife.

"Oh really, mister fashion consultant! And just what should I be wearing?" Daria said with a clear tone of annoyance in her voice.

Tom recognized the tone. One thing he had learned about the love of his life is that sometimes to help her he needed to fight with her. "You should at least wear nice slacks and a nice blouse. You will be making first impressions with the people you meet and most likely having your picture taken for your ID. That picture will be with you for years."

Daria shot back, "It is just a stupid ID and I am going to be carrying things from the car to my office. Besides, this is academia. No one cares what I wear."

"That is what they say and many faculty buy in to that. But, if you don't make a good impression right away, then you won't get the respect you deserve. Besides, you are young and pretty. You don't want everyone to think you are a student, do you?" Tom added that last little bit to try and deflect what was obviously the rising irritation level of his wife. Tome went on, "How often have you pointed out to me the hypocrisy in academia and how even there you may get judged on your looks?"

"So, what you are telling me is that you will take my clothes to the dry cleaner and pick them up. I can't guarantee that they will be clean when I am done with everything today," Daria said still with distinct anger in her voice.

"Please do it just to humor me if for no other reason. I will gladly take your clothes to the cleaner and pick them up if you will do this for your first few days at Lawndale State," Tom said knowing that he clearly needed to concede something at this point in order to get Daria to take his advice.

"Fine," Daria said. "I'll do this just for you. I'll go up and change with you. We need to get going. It will create a great first impression if you are late for your first day of work!"

The two of them headed up the stairs to finish getting ready. Daria changed into a pair of black slacks and an emerald green cotton blouse. Then she got the car keys and the things she was taking in on her first day.

"Can I help you take those out to the car?" Tom asked.

"Leave me alone," Daria said.

Tom knew he was still in trouble for insisting that Daria wear nice clothes today. Oh well, he knew how this would play out. She would cool off and they would make up tonight. At least he felt that this fight was worth having.

Daria loaded the items into the trunk of the car. At least they weren't heavy and they were clean. While she wanted a few things for her first day it would be later that she took the bulk of her stuff into the office, especially her professional books. The plan was that she would drop Tom at work and then drive on to the university. He would call her when he needed to be picked up. She hoped to be home by mid-afternoon. That would give her time to do a few things at home and should Tom's Dad or Mom decide they needed to have a celebration dinner at the club, then Daria would have the chance to shower again.

Daria had the keys and got into the driver's seat. Tom climbed in and off they went. Tom said, "It's nice we both don't have to be in by eight this morning. We can wait for tomorrow for that. Human Resources didn't want to see me before nine thirty."

"Well, I have you beat. I don't really have any schedule until classes begin or I have the usual meetings the week before classes start. So, I can totally set my hours during the six weeks until then. So there, mister corporate executive!" Daria said with a slight edge in her voice.

Tom thought he would try a little humor, "Oh Dr. Sloane you so wound me! We poor working stiffs just have to show up to make 'the man' happy. You know how they oppress us!"

"You are clearly the poster boy for oppression. Do you think 'the man' is going to demand our presence at the club tonight?" Daria asked in total deadpan.

"No idea. We will see," Tom said. Well, at least she didn't bite his head off.

Daria drove into the circular drive of the headquarters of Paige, Sloan, and Grace. It was an impressive three story, architecturally pleasing glass building. The facade was entirely mirrored glass. There was a large covered drop off area in the front. Executive and customer parking were right near the entrance. Tom kissed Daria good bye and got out of the car. As she drove past the reserved parking she noticed an empty spot. The sign at the front of the slot read: Reserved – Mr. T. Sloane.

A few minutes later Daria drove into Lawndale State University's campus. She pulled into the parking lot near her building. Since it was summer there was little parking enforcement, which had a reputation of being draconian during the school year. She got out and walked up to the English department offices.

"Oh, hi Daria," Brittany said with her usual bubbly phrasing. "How are you this morning!"

"Well, I didn't wake up dead and neither did Tom. So, I think that is a good start to the day. Now I just need to put up with the indignities of the first day on the job," Daria responded in total deadpan.

"Dr. Culbertson just came in. He wanted to see you and I have some things for you."

Daria walked the eight steps to her department chair's office and poked her nose in the open door, "Good morning Dr. Culbertson. Did you want to see me?"

"Please, Daria. Come on in. Also, just call me Jerry. Among colleagues and staff we are on a first name basis," Dr. Culbertson said motioning Daria to a chair at the small conference table in his office.

Daria sat down and waited to hear what her new boss had to say.

"I always like to emphasize for new faculty just how important it is to attend both the orientation for new faculty and the training sessions for the learning management system and other software and procedures here at Lawndale State. Brittany will give you a schedule of times. You have a number of choices over the next month. I will get a list of my faculty attending these meetings," he said. "It is also a good place to meet people from other departments and other parts of the university. I suggest that you call the various offices and reserve your spots today. Also, your computer accounts should all be active. Let me know if they aren't!"

"I'll do that Jerry. Thank you for bringing that to my attention. Over the rest of the week I mainly plan to move into my office and get things set up," Daria said trying to put a little inflection into her voice.

"Perfect. I look forward to talking to you again soon. Stop by if there is anything you need. Oh, and be sure to get right over to the campus police station to get your ID. You will need it for a number of things."

Daria got up and walked out of the office and over to Brittany's desk and said in total deadpan, "Well it looks like I'm off to a good start. Now I just need to go turn myself over to the police and get a mug shot!"

"You're so funny Daria. But, you're not going to do the whole 'misery chick' thing here are you?" Brittany asked in an almost pleading way.

"Brittany," Daria replied sternly. "You know very well I am not miserable. I am different. My personality is not some kind of an act. That hasn't changed. Also, as a faculty member I am hardly a 'chick.' I'm a grown woman as are you. I simply choose to look at things in the cold harsh light of reality. If they teach us nothing else in graduate school it is how to determine and examine reality. In literature we present and analyze reality through the eyes of both real and fictional people in books."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect, Daria. It's just that you suddenly come back into my life and I don't know what to do," Brittany said suddenly looking down at her desk.

To Daria it almost looked and sounded as if Brittany was going to cry. Daria responded in her best educator's voice, "Look, you remember me from high school. You and I have different roles now. In front of students you will refer to me as Dr. Sloane or Prof. Sloane, and I will refer to you as Ms. Johnson. Between us and with other faculty and staff first names are OK, as long as the students are not around."

"OK. That is the way it usually is with faculty and staff around here." Brittany responded as she twirled her shoulder length hair around her little finger and looked at Daria.

"Now what do you have for me?" Daria asked.

"Here is an envelope. Inside is your parking tag, parking lot assignment, map of campus with a directory, a campus phone book, your office assignment, and your office key. Your computer username and initial password are in there, too. Oh, and I have mostly completed the form for your ID. Also, you have a two o'clock appointment today in Human Resources. Next you need to go complete the form and go to Campus Police and have them take your picture and give you your photo ID. You can use your ID to get into the building when it is locked at night or on the weekend or holidays. Your ID is also your library card. What is really nice is that you can check out DVDs at the library! Now I just need you to sign for these things."

"So the library is both the center for academic information and a video store?" Daria said to Brittany.

"Yeah. It is really nice. I never have to buy any DVDs for my daughter. I can just go there and borrow them! It sure saves money," Brittany said with her usual bubbliness. It seemed that her moment of near crying had passed.

"What will they think of next?" Daria said in total deadpan.

Daria signed for the envelope full of things. She thanked Brittany and left the office. Her first task was to go and place the parking tag in her car and move it to her assigned parking lot, which was a little over a block away from her building. She completed her ID application and walked over to Campus Police to get her ID. Campus Police was housed in a squat decrepit building on the outskirts of the campus sandwiched between maintenance and some railroad tracks.

Daria walked into the Campus Police station and approached a closed window with a rather large man sitting behind it. Clearly he wasn't a police officer. If so, then any foot chase would more likely have resulted in his dying of a coronary rather than apprehension of an underage drinker or some other vile criminal.

"Who are you and what do you want little girl?" said the man as he opened the sliding window and gave Daria what could best be described as a sneer.

'Good morning to you, too, sunshine' Daria thought. Then she said, "I'm Prof. Sloane. I am new on the faculty and I am here to get my picture ID."

"Got your form?" The man said gruffly.

"Right here," Daria said handing the form through the window.

"Wait over there sugar," the man said pointing at a bench near a closed door. "Someone will get you when they are ready."

"How long does that usually take?" Daria asked.

"As long as it takes," the man said as he shut the window.

'Well,' Daria thought, 'This certainly makes a good first impression of Lawndale State – filth and condescension. What comes next, being chained to my desk or just a good flogging?' Daria pulled out her phone and started playing a game while she waited.

A half hour later the door opened and a woman said, "Sloane!"

"That's me," Daria said thinking that it was really an idiotic statement since she was the only one there and had been the only one there since she first arrived. She walked in the door past the woman. The smell of smoke on the woman was almost overpowering. Her breath was worse. She held Daria's form in her tobacco stained fingers.

"Stand over there in front of that cloth," she said in a voice that sounded like she had gargled with shards of glass this morning.

Daria walked over to a dirty blue cloth that had been tacked to the wall. 'Gee this is lovely,' she thought. She stood in front of it.

"Now smile or don't. I don't care," the woman said.

Daria just looked at the camera with her usual neutral expression. The flash momentarily blinded her. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing in this place. Here deep in the bowels of a building that looked like it might get swept once per week, whether it needed it or not!

"Now go back outside and wait for Erwin to call you," the woman said.

"Who is Erwin?" Daria asked.

"Don't you faculty types ever look at name tags? Erwin is the big fat man at the window that has to endure people like you," the woman said.

"I'd call you by name, but you don't have a nametag or a badge with your name visible," Daria said.

"Don't get smart with me," the woman said. "Now go out there and wait."

Daria walked back out to the waiting room and sat for another half hour playing games on her phone. She debated whether or not to text Tom, but decided he probably had too many things to do at the moment. She would wait until later. She also made a mental note to discuss the behavior of people at Campus Police with Human Resources.

Finally, after another thirty minutes, Erwin opened his window and yelled, "Sloane! Come here and get your ID."

Daria walked over, took her ID from the man. Checked that her name was correct and then simply turned and left. She heard Erwin shout after her, "Nice to meet you too, sweetie."

Daria walked back across campus to her car. Pulled a few things out of the trunk and then walked to her new office, which was on the third floor of the building. She let herself in with the key she had gotten from Brittany.

The office was plain and functional. It was the standard ten by twelve foot cell given to faculty. The walls were painted the standard putty color used by the university for most offices. The carpet appeared clean, but was definitely showing signs of wear. From the color it was probably twenty years old, which meant that the carpet was installed several years before the Morgendorffer family moved from Highland, Texas to Lawndale. The desk, worktable, and bookcases all matched, but looked like they were probably older than Daria. At least they were in good shape. Someone had cleaned everything before Daria arrived. She made a mental note to ask Brittany about the cleaning schedule and how often they emptied the trash cans in the offices.

Daria walked over to the large window in the office. The good news was that her window looked out over green spaces that made up the center of campus. She wasn't quite sure how she had gotten an office with such a good view. Possibly it happened because either the other faculty already had offices which were satisfactory to them or else they thought it wasn't worth moving all of their stuff to a new office.

Daria put away the things she had brought from the car and then made another trip to get the rest of the stuff. There was no question but what she would get her exercise by walking! She made a mental note to find out how to get a cart for moving all her boxes when she brought them from home. There was no way she was going to carry boxes and boxes of books all the way from the parking lot to her office!

Picking up her office phone Daria placed a call to Brittany. "English Department this is Brittany," she answered.

"Can I take you to lunch Brittany? We can celebrate my first day." Daria did feel a little bad about having to speak so sharply to Brittany earlier in the morning. Of course, Daria thought, this would also be like living through an hour of fingernails on the blackboard. It would sort of be like penance.

"Sure. That would be nice. We can catch up," Brittany said. "We could go to the Salad King across from campus? It isn't very expensive."

"Sure. Let's go in about twenty minutes, OK?" Daria asked.

"OK. See you then," Brittany replied and then hung up the phone.

Brittany and Daria went through the salad bar at Salad King. Daria paid for their lunches and the two of them sat down in a booth. It seemed from the décor that Salad King and Pizza King were probably owned by the same people. Both were cheap and both pushed the line of acceptable sanitation as defined by the health department. At least the salad was tasty.

"So Brittany, I haven't really kept up on the people we knew in high school," Daria said somewhat dreading the answers, "What has been going on here in Lawndale and who has stayed?"

"Well let's see," Brittany said in her high pitched irritating voice. "Kevin didn't go to college. He got injured the fall after we graduated and couldn't play football anymore. You remember he had to go back and finish his requirements. I broke up with him because he was such an idiot."

Daria thought, 'Now there is the pot calling the kettle black! If Brittany thinks you are dumb, then you must at least occasionally forget to breathe!'

"So Kevin's Dad helped him set up a used car lot – Kevin's Kar Korral. I'd probably be better off today if I had stayed with him rather than getting pregnant and marrying Rick Johnson. Rick was a Lawndale State running back. He was dreamy, but I later found out he was already running around behind my back when I gained weight during my pregnancy! He went off to play professional football after his junior year. He just abandoned me and Gracie. At least I got a good settlement from him. Too bad for Gracie, though. He insisted that part of the settlement be that he gave me full parental rights with no strings attached. The jerk has shown no interest in his daughter whatsoever."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Daria said.

Brittany went on, "If only I had stayed with Kevin I would have been able to have my part of the KKK!"

"You don't say." Daria had to work hard to keep her composure and not laugh out loud. Leave it to Kevin and his father to come up with a business name that could be abbreviated KKK! "Speaking of cars, I bought mine from Upchuck. He and Andrea got married and have five kids!"

"Wow. They're so lucky. I wish I had more kids, but next time I should probably get married first. Besides, all the guys I meet and go out with seem to be jerks or drunks. Maybe I should try online dating instead of bars to meet guys. One of them even slapped me around on our second date and another seemed to be more interested in Gracie than in me. I ditched him fast. My Dad keeps wanting to set me up with guys he knows from his work. I've resisted so far, but maybe I should just give in. What do you think Daria? You've always been so smart."

"Well, at least the guys your Dad knows have steady jobs, hopefully aren't heavy drinkers, and will be nice to you and Gracie," Daria said adding a hint of empathy to her voice. It was becoming increasingly clear that she should not take Tom for granted, even if he was kind of annoying on occasion!

The two women continued to talk as they finished their salads. Brittany brought Daria up to date on a couple of additional people they had known in high school. It seemed clear to Daria that those people who had not either gone away to college or left Lawndale after college were not terribly successful. She wondered if that was due to lack of motivation or lack of intelligence. Truth be told, Upchuck and Andrea were the exceptions. Of course, neither of them were idiots.

After lunch Daria returned to her office. She put away the last of the items she brought and then sat down at the computer. She made certain that her username and password worked. Once on the system she checked her email and responded to some she had forwarded from her Columbia University account.

Daria's cell phone sounded with a car horn ringtone. Daria grabbed her phone and answered, "Hi Aunt Amy."

"How's my favorite niece on her first day on the job?"

"I'm OK. I hate the banalities you have to deal with. It was fairly humiliating going to Campus Police to get my picture ID. I took the department secretary to lunch. She is one of my brain dead acquaintances from high school. Next I have to go to Human Resources and among other things prove to them I have the right to work in this country," Daria said in total deadpan. "I'd bet ten dollars that there will be some type of video I will have to watch as well. Probably be hard to stay awake."

Amy replied, "Just know that I am proud of you and so is everyone on the Barksdale side of the family. You've attained the highest level of education anyone in this family has ever attained. Erin is a little jealous of you not only because of your education, but you are married to such a great guy! She and Brian just don't have the relationship you and Tom do. Now as a professor you have one of the best jobs around. Have you heard from Tom today?"

"Nothing so far. I'm waiting to hear if his parents want to go to the club tonight. I'm guessing they will. Tom's Dad is really excited to have him at the firm."

"What sort of fight with him did you have this morning?" Amy said.

"OK Aunt Amy, you haven't been to my place yet you seem to know what is happening. Where did you hide the camera? Care to tell me what the fight was about?" Daria said with some annoyance.

"My wager is that it was about what you were going to wear on your first day," Amy said. "I know you do not like to judge or be judged on outward appearances. I also know that fashion and academia are nearly an oxymoron. He probably gave you a speech about first impressions. Then you bit his head off."

"You called Tom before calling me didn't you?" Daria said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"No I didn't," Amy replied. "I don't have Tom's phone number. I just know you, because in part you and I have so much in common. That's why I am your favorite aunt!"

"Is that why? I thought it was because you would order cheese fries and eat them with me. Anyway, Tom's head is still on his shoulders, but he is kind of bruised," Daria said.

"And he was right, wasn't he?" Amy asked.

"Hmmm, yeah," Daria mumbled to herself.

"What was that Daria? Say that so I can hear it," Amy responded.

"Yes, he was right," Daria said plainly in her deadpan voice.

"I wish that I had a husband as devoted to me as Tom is to you. You are very fortunate to have Tom and he is blessed to have you. You know I expect you to make up with him tonight!" Amy said forcefully.

"I will and I promise not to make him sleep on the couch. This was not a fight which was so bad that I would force him onto the couch," Daria said.

Amy replied, "I better not hear about you ever forcing that man onto the couch! Just remember that he is a sweetheart and he puts up with all of your quirks!"

"Message received Aunt Amy. Our little talks always seem to force me to get my mind right. Unfortunately, I have to let you go. I need to go. I have to go prove myself to HR. Talk to you later." Daria ended the call and headed out the door.

Walking into HR was the complete opposite of the campus police station. A friendly receptionist told her that they were expecting her and walked her to the office of one of the HR staff members. The woman was ready for her and they worked through a stack of papers ranging from sexual harassment policy to retirement fund choices. Daria was given a short list of webinars she needed to view, along with login information, and then she was done and out in 45 minutes. She even had the chance to mention her experience with the campus police!

It was almost three when Daria arrived back at her office. She wanted to unpack one box and then head home. As she was unpacking, her phone sounded with Tom's ringtone. He had sent her a text message saying, 'Club at six. Wear what you did this morning. Pick me up at five. Love.' She sent him a text back saying, 'K.'

Driving home Daria was thinking back on her talk with Amy. It was probably best to just let this incident go and let Tom be right – this time. It was not a big enough deal to fight about, though she resented being told what to wear. Oh well, marital bliss required adaptation. At least that is what she told Jane.

Daria pulled into their complex and then into their garage. When Tom got his car they were going to need to decide which side of the garage belonged to her and which to Tom. She preferred the left and didn't see any problem telling him to take the right. Afterall if she was going to endure the club on a regular basis the least he could do was let her select which side of the garage she wanted! It seemed like an even trade.

Daria went inside and spent the next hour doing chores. The truth was she wanted to hear about Tom's first day at work before dinner. She figured that Tom's family would want to hear all about her first day at the university. As she worked, she had to think up how to package those experiences into good stories. Maybe if she did that right she could later adapt them to a Melody Powers story. Having been lost in thought she looked up and saw that it was time to go and get Tom.

Tom was waiting for her when she pulled into the circular drive. He jumped into the car, gave Daria a quick kiss, and then she drove off. Tom said, "It's nice to be back with you sweet love of mine. I hope your day went well. I'm sorry I angered you this morning."

"That's OK Tom. I know you only want to help me. And the fact is you were right." Oh that hurt admitting he was right, but it was the truth. "I had a busy day. I will talk about it more over dinner, since I know someone in your family will ask. So, tell me about your day. Also, do you know if your sister will be there this evening?"

"I told my Dad that it was probably best if Elsie didn't come tonight. After her last two outbursts I think it would be nice to just have a quiet dinner with conversation and not yelling. He agreed with me," Tom said with a note of finality in his voice.

"Good," Daria said. "So, how did your day go?"

Tom replied, "It went fine. I started out in HR signing a stack of papers. Then I had to watch two hours' worth of mindless videos on company vision and goals, safety at work, how to treat your colleagues, and finally how to fill out travel and other expense reports. I also had my picture taken and was issued an ID badge. When that was done, I was shown to my office and the VP of Finance came over and we chatted about my first projects. He wants me to settle in and get going on the projects next week. He also sent me a link to the ton of reading material I need to get through before Monday. I went to lunch with two of the senior accountants and then spent the afternoon reading. My Dad called around three thirty and invited us to the club for dinner. That was a nice break in the reading. After his call I read some more, contacted you, read some more, and here we are!"

"Wow," said Daria. "You got all the boredom of my day and none of the idiocy."

Daria pulled into the garage and the two of them went inside. There was just enough time to freshen up before going to the club. Then it was back into the car and off they went with Tom driving. The club was just fifteen minutes away from their home. Tom pulled into a parking spot; they got out, and went inside. They were about ten minutes early, so they went into the bar and sat down. Daria ordered a glass of chardonnay and Tom ordered a beer.

"After a day of just reading I hope that I will be able to get some sleep tonight. Maybe we should go for a walk after dinner," Tom said.

"Unfortunately, I am walked out after today. I have been across campus three times and up and down stairs carrying things to and from the car. I just hope I can stay awake during dinner. If my head falls into my plate, then please pull it out. I don't want to smother in my dinner," Daria said without inflection.

"I promise to pull your head out. All I ask is that you not drool," Tom said with a teasing note in his voice. "Drooling is so inappropriate in the clubhouse." The two of them laughed.

Angier and Kay Sloane walked up and to Daria and Tom's surprise Jake and Helen Morgendorffer were following them. Angier said, "They have a table ready for us. Bring your drinks and we can go sit down. We thought that since you both had first days on the job today that we ought to get both families together. It has been what, almost two years since we all had a chance to get together? With you two living here now we will have to do this more often!"

Daria and Tom got up with their drinks, which for Daria gave her a good excuse not to have to hug everyone. Together they walked over to the dining room and sat down at their table. The club always set the tables with white tablecloths and high quality stainless flatware for dinner. Glasses were high quality glass. The hostess gave them menus and the waiter took drink orders for Tom and Daria's parents. Daria was planning to count her mother's drinks this evening.

As they looked over the menus Kay started off with, "So, how was your first day at the university Daria?"

Daria began her story, "It went pretty smoothly all told. The department secretary is someone I knew in high school. I took her out to lunch. My office is pretty nondescript. It is ten by twelve and at least doesn't have a sweeping view of the dumpster. It actually looks out over the grassy quadrangle."

The waiter returned and took their dinner orders. Daria continued by telling them in detail about her adventure at the campus police station and contrasting that to her experience at HR. By the time she finished the waiter had returned to refill their drinks.

Helen was the next to pop up and ask Tom how his first day went. Tom responded, "Well, it was nice that everything was well organized. Unlike Daria, I didn't have to traipse around all over creation just to do simple things. Of course, unlike the university, the company is all in one building. Still, I had a great lunch with two of the senior accountants." With his dad present Tom felt the needed to make his lengthy reading assignments sound exciting and fascinating.

"Of course just like any corporate entity today we attempt to weed out questionable employees early by trying to bore them to death on their first day. That is the only way of legally eliminating them and removing them from the gene pool," Angier commented with a straight face. "Congratulations son. You'll live and work yet another day." Everyone laughed.

Dinner was pleasant and the conversation was good. Daria was glad that her mother only downed three glasses of wine. She was doubly glad that her father behaved himself and didn't go on a rant about his childhood, his father, military school, or any of the other things that he could rant about. Kay and Angier for once seemed truly happy to be with Tom, Daria, and the Morgendorffers. In their five years of marriage Daria had to say it was the first time she really saw Angier demonstrate that he had a sense of humor. Kay even seemed to loosen up. There was definitely far less tension with Tom's sister Elsie out of the picture.

At the end of the evening Daria and Tom got into their car and drove home. It was late enough that they just went upstairs and got ready for bed. Lying in bed and staring at the ceiling Daria said to Tom, "You know, this was a good day. I just have the feeling things are going to turn out OK. Call me an optimist, but I think this move was the right thing to do."

Tom rolled onto his side and looked at his wife's profile in the dim light coming in through the curtains. He responded, "I don't know if I would call you an optimist, sweet love of mine. But, I agree with your assessment. Now get some sleep. We need to do this all over again tomorrow." Tom leaned over, kissed Daria's cheek, and then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
